Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince
by Gryffindor lion's bravery
Summary: Here is alternative plot to the Harry Potter series after the fifth book ends. Harry is confronted by Dumbledore's house union plan, an Information Keeper and more... and the blabbermouth teacher is only the beginning! Pleeeeeeeeeease Review!
1. A Piece of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for Angus Black and Sarah Nelson (who appears in the next chapter). I made them. The plot belongs to me also. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I want to hear what you think of this so review!

Chapter 1 A Piece of the Past

In a wizarding community there lived a family called the Potters. Mr. James Potter and his wife Lily lived at a place called Godric's Hollow. James Potter had untidy black hair and glasses. Lily Potter had gorgeous red hair and bright green eyes. They had a son named Harry who was only one year old. Harry had green eyes and black hair.

The wizarding world was at war though. Lord Voldemort (who people didn't dare speak the name) was the darkest wizard in a century and he was trying to take over the wizarding world at the time.

One day Sirius Black who was the Potters' best friend and Harry's godfather decided to go to the Potters for a visit and discuss where the war was headed. He arrived in Godric's Hollow at a very impressive house. He knocked and James Potter opened the door.

"Sirius, good to see you" said James. "Come on in."

Sirius walked in and shut the door. He followed James into the kitchen where Lily sat in a chair. She embraced Sirius and sat down again.

"Oh Sirius glad you could come" she said. "Harry is taking a nap so don't bother him."

Sirius smiled. They talked about unimportant stuff for a moment and laughed. Then Sirius turned to more important matters.

"The war is continuing," he said. "It's getting worse." Lily and James sighed.

"I know," said James.

Just then an owl flew in carrying a letter. Lily took the letter and opened it. She gasped.

"What is it dear?" asked James. Lily handed the letter over and James and Sirius read it. It read:

Dear Lily and James Potter

I'm afraid I have disturbing news. You-Know-Who is worse than ever. He's also after you. I received this information from several spies. You should go into hiding immediately. Voldemort is also after Angus Black. I have sent him a letter. Anyway, use the Fidelius Charm to hide yourself. You can use me as your Secret Keeper.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore

"You-Know-Who is after you and my cousin Angus" said Sirius.

"Yes" said James. "We'll take Dumbledore's advice and use the Fidelius Charm but you will be our Secret Keeper instead of Dumbledore. Lily, write back saying that." Lily agreed and wrote a return note. The owl carried it off.

"Perform the charm on me," said Sirius.

"Fidelio!" cried James his wand pointing at Sirius. Instantly the house, Lily, James and Harry became invisible except to Sirius. Sirius left.

The next day, Sirius arrived. He was as white as a sheet.

"James" he called.

James came running immediately.

"What is it Sirius?" he asked.

"You-Know-Who suspects I'm your Secret Keeper. I spied upon him in one of his Death Eater meetings. Use someone else as your Secret Keeper."

"Who would you recommend?" asked James.

"Peter" answered Sirius. "He's a weak wizard. No one would think to use him. Don't tell anybody about it. Not even Dumbledore."

"All right" answered James.

James and Lily used Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper at once.

Lord Voldemort was holding a meeting with his Death Eaters.

"I only have one order for you" he called out. "Track down Angus Black! We need to find out who the Potters' Secret Keeper is!"

The Death Eaters all spread out to search. Finally Voldemort caught him. He took a piece of paper in Angus's hand before Angus could react.

"The Potters' Secret Keeper is Peter Pettigrew" said Voldemort. "I will deal with him."

Voldemort caught Peter and Peter told Voldemort where the Potters were hence betraying them. Voldemort went up to the Potters' house.

"Oh no!" cried James. "Lily take James and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

A door bust open and there was Voldemort. He laughed and pointed his wand at James.

"Avada Kedavra!" he cried. James hit the floor dead.

Voldemort confronted Lily.

"Not Harry!" she screamed. "Not Harry! Please. I'll do anything-"

"Stand aside-stand aside, girl-"

"No!" Lily cried.

"Fine" shouted Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily hit the floor dead.

Voldemort turned to Harry.

"Avada Kedavra" he cried.

The spell rebounded and hit Voldemort. He went into hiding. He had lost his powers and body but was still alive. Harry was also still alive.


	2. A New Neighbour

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for Angus Black and Sarah Nelson. I made them. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2 A New Neighbour

Harry Potter sat outside on Number 4, Privet Drive. It was July 20 and he was enjoying the time relaxing. His cousin Dudley Dursley was out with his friends, his uncle was watching the television and his aunt was spying on the neighbours again.

Harry couldn't believe this. He had always known Aunt Petunia liked spying on them but she was doing it far more often now. Harry didn't know what of make of this so he just tried to ignore it but he couldn't. He just sat there and gaped. He was finding it hard enough to cope with the death of his godfather Sirius Black.

Harry turned to go back inside. Not much to Harry's surprise Uncle Vernon reacted when the door opened and closed and he jumped up. He was about to speak to Harry when Aunt Petunia came in. She looked as white as a ghost. Uncle Vernon decided to speak to her instead.

"P-Petunia" he stuttered by the look on her face. "Is something wrong dear?"

Aunt Petunia nodded clearly unable to say anything.

"Is it the neighbours dear?"

Again Aunt Petunia nodded. Uncle Vernon led her out of the room. Harry was surprised. Since when had Aunt Petunia felt this worried about the neighbours?

Nothing was really said over the dinner table that night.

After dinner, Harry and Dudley went out and went their own ways. It was still a little light out.

At the neighbours at number 6 he saw some strange differences. There were broomsticks along the front of the house but that wasn't all. There were balls in a crate in the front yard. There was a large red ball, two medium sized hard black balls and one tiny golden ball with silver wings.

Harry was shocked. If he hadn't known better, he would have said those balls were the Quaffle, the Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch used in the wizard game Quidditch. Now wonder Aunt Petunia was always spying on the neighbours more often. Harry didn't blame her a bit now.

He put the strange site out of his mind. He walked to the park and sat on a bench to think things over. He had been keeping in contact three days in row with Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ron and Hermione. The Dursleys had to allow for this otherwise those wizards would swoop down on them. He was taking the Daily Prophet and was reading it thoroughly also. Now that Voldemort was in the open the Daily Prophet was reporting more news on him.

Harry decided to go back to the Dursleys. He didn't want to arrive after Dudley and be late.

He was just about there when he heard two voices. They were coming from the neighbours' front yard. He walked over and looked in. There were two women sitting in lawn chairs. Harry saw one of them to be Nymphadora Tonks. The other one he didn't know. She was younger than Tonks and had long blond hair. She looked very pretty.

When Tonks saw him she smiled and gestured him over.

"Hello Harry" she said.

"Hello Tonks. What are you doing here?"

Tonks smiled and said, "Visiting an old friend who's your new neighbour. She's Sarah Nelson."

"What?!" shouted Harry.

"Yes" said Tonks. "Dumbledore reasoned with the Ministry for Sarah to stay here."

"Hello Sarah" said Harry.

"Hello Harry" said Sarah. "I used to live here until I reached age 11 when I received my letter to Hogwarts. I'm muggleborn and my mother was having problems with me so Ministry representatives came and took my family and me. I just move back in June."

"Well I'd better be going" said Tonks. "I'm on duty for the Order of the Phoenix."

Tonks hid behind a bush so no muggles would see her disapparate.

"I'd better get back to the Dursleys," said Harry.

"All right. Bye Harry. Nice to see you" said Sarah.

Author's note: The idea of Sarah Nelson came to my mind when I read in Chapter 1 of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Aunt Petunia was spying on the neighbours and told Uncle Vernon about the neighbour's problems with her daughter. That was Sarah Nelson. There was also a tawny owl that flew past the Dursleys in the same chapter earlier. That owl was carrying Sarah Nelson's letter to Hogwarts. Also in book 5 at Harry's hearing Amelia Bones said that the situation of witches and wizards in Little Whinging had been closely monitored due to past events. Getting Sarah Nelson and her family was one of those past events.


	3. Test Results and News

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3 Test Results and News

Harry arrived back at the Dursleys. He noticed that Dudley had arrived home before him, which meant he was late. He walked in. In a split second Uncle Vernon was right in front of him.

"Boy, where were you?!" he shouted.

"Out" said Harry.

"Specifically!" roared Uncle Vernon.

"I went for a walk to the park and back" said Harry.

"Don't give me that!" roared Uncle Vernon. "I saw you at the neighbours'! I suppose they're just like you!"

"Yes she is" said Harry coolly.

Uncle Vernon looked as furious as ever. Just then an owl flew in. Harry recognized it as a school barn owl.

"Owls!" shouted Uncle Vernon. "Not again!"

Harry took the letter from the owl and recognized it as his OWL test results. He opened it up. The letter read as follows:

Dear Mr. Potter,

These are your OWL test results. Below are your list of subjects you can take in your 6th and 7th years.

Results:

Transfiguration Outstanding

Charms Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding

Potions Exceed Expectations

Care of Magical Creatures Outstanding

Herbology Exceeds Expectations

Divination Poor

Astronomy Poor

List of Subjects you can take:

Transfiguration N.E.W.T.

Charms N.E.W.T.

Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T.

Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T.

Herbology N.E.W.T.

Sincerely Professor M. McGonagall

Harry looked down at his scores. He couldn't become an auror now. He had not achieved the required grade in Potions.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"It's my OWL test results," said Harry.

"Forget I even asked!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "Now get rid of this ruddy owl!"

Harry shooed the owl off and went to his room Just when he got inside his room, another owl flew to his window. Harry saw it was carrying today's edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry took it and read the headline on the front page. His jaw dropped. It read:

Cornelius Fudge Sacked As Minister of Magic

Below it was written:

Cornelius Fudge was sacked today as Minister of Magic. He denied telling us that You-Know-Who was back for a year. Now people are turning to Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore said he doesn't want the Minister's job. A new Minister of Magic is yet to be chosen.

Harry regained himself and thought that this shouldn't be surprising news at all. After all Cornelius Fudge was the one who displayed him as an attention seeking nutcase and Dumbledore as a person who wanted to take on the Ministry of Magic. He paid the owl for the Daily Prophet and the owl took off.

Another owl came into view and Harry took it. It was a tiny owl and Harry recognized it as Pigwidgen, Ron's pet owl. Harry took the letter from the owl and read it. It read:

Hey Harry,

My Mum and Dad will be picking you up at noon tomorrow by portkey to take you to the Burrow. We heard that there's a witch named Sarah Nelson living next door to you. I hope this makes you more comfortable staying with the muggles. Hermione's here too.

Ron

Harry smiled. Yes, having Sarah here made Privet Drive far more comfortable. He was going to the Burrow tomorrow which made him fell happier also.


	4. A Third Visit to the Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4 A Third Visit to the Burrow

Harry awoke the next morning. He looked at his watch. It read 7:00. He had only five more hours with the Dursleys before heading to the Burrow. He got up and dressed and went downstairs for breakfast where he had cereal. Soon the Dursleys were downstairs too. When Harry told them Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were picking him up at noon, Uncle Vernon was at his throat.

"What?!" he yelled. "I hope these weirdoes aren't coming by my fireplace again!"

"Don't worry. They're arriving by portkey," said Harry.

Uncle Vernon looked as though he wanted to ask what that was but thought best of it and kept quiet.

As soon as breakfast was over, Aunt Petunia went to spy on the neighbours again. Now that Harry knew who the neighbour was, it didn't bother him.

Soon noon came and the Weasleys hadn't arrived yet. Aunt Petunia came back from the neighbours and she looked terrified.

"Vernon" she said. "Two people have arrived in the neighbour's yard and they're holding a blanket!"

Harry knew they must be the Weasleys. He followed Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon out of the house and to the neighbour's. There he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and they were talking to Sarah Nelson.

"Harry. Good to see you dear" said Mrs. Weasley. "We've been talking to your new neighbour Sarah Nelson. You've met here I presume."

"Yes" said Harry.

"Hi Harry" said Sarah.

"I have to get my trunk," said Harry.

He left leaving a patiently waiting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and outrageous looking Dursleys. He got his trunk full of his wizarding supplies and his broomstick and arrived back.

"Well Harry" said Mr. Weasley. "We're going. Grab hold of this blanket and follow us behind that bush so we won't be seen."

"Hold everything" half shouted Uncle Vernon. "What are you going to do?"

"This blanket will take me to my destination" said Harry grinning at the look on Uncle Vernon's face.

He grabbed the blanket and went behind the bush.

"On the count of three Harry" said Mr. Weasley. "One, Two Three."

Harry felt himself lift off the ground and spin around still clutching the blanket. The he felt himself fall to the ground. He looked up and saw the Burrow.

"Harry, you will be staying in Ron's room just like the last two times you were here" said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry took his trunk and followed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley inside the Burrow.

"Ron and Hermione are upstairs dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry took his trunk and hauled it up to Ron's room. He knocked and opened the door. He found Ron and Hermione there.

"Hello" said Harry.

"Hi Harry" said Ron.

"Harry" Hermione said embracing him in a tight hug. "Oh Harry how are you?"

"Fine" said Harry. Hermione let go of him.

"We were all thinking of going to Grimmauld Place" Ron said.

"Yes" Hermione, said awkwardly. "But we were afraid it would remind you of... of Sirius too much."

At the mention of his dead godfather Harry sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Hermione sat beside him and put her arm around him.

"Harry, it isn't your fault Sirius died" Hermione said quietly. Harry looked up.

"I suppose your right," he said.

"Come on," said Ron. "Let's talk about something more cheerful. Did you read the news yesterday? Fudge got kicked out of office!"

"Yeah. I read about that," said Harry. "Who do you think will be the next Minister of Magic?"

"Well we know it won't be Dumbledore," said Hermione. "He doesn't want the job."

"Let's go downstairs and get some lunch" said Harry.

"All right" said Ron.

"So how's Percy?" asked Harry.

Ron turned white.

"He's in shock," he said. "He never thought the Ministry would be wrong and is trying to regain himself so he's not back yet but he should be before long."

They all entered the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was serving some soup.


	5. Going Downhill

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. All of it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 5 Going Downhill

The next day Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all made their way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was making pancakes. They all sat down. Ron and Hermione sat each on Harry's side and Ginny on Hermione's other side. Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley sat on the other side of the table and Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table.

"The Ministry is having a tough time," said Mr. Weasley. "Once Fudge was kicked out of office, the Ministry is having a rough time finding a new Minister of Magic."

"They don't think the position is jinxed like the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher do they?" asked Ron.

"No, no" said Mr. Weasley. "It's just that now that You-Know-Who is in the open, the new Minister of Magic will have to defeat him."

Just then Errol, the Weasley family owl, flew in carrying the Daily Prophet and crashed in the middle of the table. Mr. Weasley took the Daily Prophet.

"What does it say dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley opened it and looked as though he had been petrified staring at the front page.

"Well Molly" said Mr. Weasley trying to pull himself together. "The new Minister of Magic got chosen."

"Oh good" said Mrs. Weasley.

"No it's not good, not good at all," said Mr. Weasley. "Look everyone."

Mr. Weasley laid down the Daily Prophet so everyone could see what it said. It read:

Lucius Malfoy Makes New Minister of Magic

Yesterday afternoon, Lucius Malfoy was chosen as the New Minister of Magic. He cleared his name by saying he had been falsely accused of being a Death Eater. He had money for a campaign. Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic highly recommended him. "He knows all about the Dark Arts and we need someone like him now that You-Know-Who is out in the open" says Fudge.

Harry couldn't believe what he just read. He looked up at everyone else who looked just as scared as he was.

"How can the Ministry let this happen?" asked Mrs. Weasley quietly.

"Apparently the Ministry cleared his name" said Mr. Weasley. "We have difficult times ahead of us."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all went up to Ron's room.

"We have almost no chance of defeating Voldemort now," said Harry.

"Exactly" said Ron. "At least we still have Dumbledore."

"Still" said Hermione. "Even with Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix it's still going to be difficult."

"Yeah" said Harry. "Look what Fudge did last year with Umbridge and everything. Let's just do something in the meantime to keep our minds off things."

"Yeah, let's go play Quidditch with Ginny, Fred and George," said Ron.

"Okay" said Harry and Hermione.

That evening when Mr. Weasley arrived home from the Ministry, he wore a grim expression.

"Things are not going well at the Ministry," he said over dinner. "Malfoy is not catering to the Order of course but he's bribing the aurors and abusing his position. He's already sacked Tonks and Kinsley."

"You weren't sacked were you Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No but I could get sacked any day now. I think he's bidding his time with me. He wants to keep me worried. Dumbledore is taking in those that have been sacked so they can live. Things are really starting to go downhill in trying to defeat You-Know-Who."


	6. A Trip to Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 6 A Trip to Diagon Alley

Several uneventful days passed. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the time playing games such as Exploding Snap. Ginny spent some of the time writing to Dean Thomas something that seemed to greatly annoy Ron. Harry's birthday was the only eventful time. He had received presents from Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody. Mrs. Weasley baked him a cake. July turned into August and the Hogwarts letters arrived at last.

"We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Mrs. Weasley "to pick up your school supplies."

"Oh good, can we go see Fred and George's new shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" asked Ron.

"Well...okay" Mrs. Weasley forced herself to say. Harry had a shrewd feeling that Mrs. Weasley still disapproved of Fred and George's joke shop career.

Tomorrow came and they were all ready for going to Diagon Alley. Lupin was coming with them. He arrived late in the morning.

"Hello everyone" he said joyfully.

"Hello Remus" said everyone back.

"Harry how are you?" asked Lupin quietly coming over to him.

"Fine" said Harry.

"I'll always be here for you Harry" Lupin said. "I know I may not be as good as Sirius but I'll do my best."

"All right" said Harry.

"Remus" said Mrs. Weasley. "You go first." Lupin grabbed some floo powder stepped into the fireplace and with a shout of "Diagon Alley" flooed to Diagon Alley. The Weasleys and Harry went next. Harry soon found himself climbing out of the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore.

"Well" said Fred. "George and I have to get to our joke shop. See you all later." Fred and George went out and down the Alley.

Harry, Ron and Hermione each got a copy of the Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 as well as the other books on their book list. They exited the shop and got some wand polish at Ollivander's Wand Shop. Then they went for an ice cream with Ginny.

"So what's new Ginny?" asked Harmione.

"Oh nothing much" said Ginny. "I've been writing to Dean Thomas."

Ron snorted. "As if you wouldn't" he replied sarcastically. Hermione frowned at him.

"You just want Ginny to go out with Harry" she accused.

"Oh really" Ron said coolly. "I suppose you're still writing to Victor Krum."

"So what if I am?" snapped Hermione.

"Ron" said Harry. "I really don't have a problem with these two things."

"Exactly" said Ginny. "I would think if Harry wanted me he would've asked me out ages ago. Stop being such a control freak." Ron couldn't think of any retort to this so he just kept quiet.

After the ice cream they bought some new quills, ink, and parchment then made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. It was full. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way over to a table in a corner where Lupin and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting. Lupin gestured Harry to come sit next to him. Ron sat on Harry's other side and Hermione and Ginny sat on the other side of the table.

"I brought some lunch for all of us" said Mr. Weasley.

He got out seven sandwiches and the all ate. Afterwards Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny excused themselves and started toward Fred and George's joke shop. They arrived there. Over the doorway in golden letters were the words "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes". The four went inside the shop.

The shop wasn't as crowded as the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went over to the counter.

"Hello" said George.

"How's business?" asked Harry.

"Terrific!" exclaimed George. "We've made a few thousand galleons."

"We've also made some new products," added Fred, "like the crazy cad."

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"It's a treat that when you eat it you go crazy and mad for ten whole minutes" answered Fred.

"Wow!" said Ron impressed. "I'll buy a few of those!"

"Ron!" said Hermione in an I-don't-think-you're-being-sensible voice. "Don't be silly. What are you going to do trick people into eating them?"

"Yeah" said Ron. "Just imagine if I got Snape to eat one. Would that be ever funny!"

Hermione snorted her disapproval. Harry and Ron bought a few anyway and left the shop.

They arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Lupin were waiting for them.

"Time to back to the Burrow" said Mrs. Weasley.

Going one at a time they all flooed back to the Burrow.


	7. Journey on the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 7 Journey on the Hogwarts Express

The last days of August passed by and soon it was time to get back to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all packed up the night before so the next morning wouldn't be rushed.

On the first morning of September Hermes, Percy's owl, flew in. Mr. Weasley took the letter and read it out loud so the other could hear. It read:

Dear Mum and Dad

I'm sorry I couldn't come home sooner but I was really shocked that the Ministry was wrong all this time. I apologize greatly for going along with Fudge. Now however is worse than ever. Lucius Malfoy is the new Minister of Magic and I don't really want to go against the Ministry. I've worked out a solution though. Dumbledore agreed with my idea to play double agent. I'll pretend to go along with the Ministry but I'm really with Dumbledore so I'm afraid I can't come home.

Percy

"Well" said Mr. Weasley. "I must admit that's certainly a good idea. We need Ministry insiders and we got one."

"Oh yes I quite agree" said Mrs. Weasley. The others all nodded and Hermes flew off.

They got all their trunks into muggle taxis. They couldn't use Ministry cars because Lucius Malfoy wouldn't allow it.

They arrived at King's Cross Platform and went through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. When they arrived on platform 9 ¾, they saw the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Harry spotted three people who were making their war toward them. He recognized them as Lupin, Tonks and Moody.

"Hello" they called.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised.

"We just wanted to see you off" replied Tonks.

"Bye Harry" said Lupin. "Keep in touch."

"Remember Harry" growled Moody. "You can never be too careful."

"Right" said Harry. "Bye."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way onto the train.

"Ron and I have to be in the Prefects' Carriage again this year" said Hermione.

"That's all right," said Harry. "Bye." Ron and Hermione left.

"Cone on Harry" said Ginny. "I know just the compartment to got to."

Harry, not wishing to argue, followed Ginny until she came to a compartment she wanted. She walked in. Harry was just about to follow her when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Harry" it called. Harry turned around and his stomach seemed to drop. It was Cho Chang.

"Hello" he said without much confidence.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Cho asked.

Harry felt he'd rather talk to Luna Lovegood but couldn't find it in his heart to say no so he said "yes."

"Good" she said. "I know an empty compartment."

Harry followed her to a compartment that was empty and they both entered. Cho shut the door.

"Harry we need to talk about what happened last year." Harry felt his stomach drop even lower. "Look Harry" she said taking a seat across from him. "I'm sorry I cried all last year and jumped to conclusions about you loving Harmione more than me."

"Thanks" said Harry quietly and he felt confidence in himself again so he decided to say something. "Yes but in a way I have to apologize too" he said. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you about your opinion of Harmione and your friend Marietta Edgecombe. I don't think we were meant for each other."

"No Harry" said Cho, "but can we still be friends?"

"Yes" said Harry. "I suppose so." Cho brightened.

"Is the DA still on this year?" she asked.

"I haven't thought about that," said Harry. "I suppose it is."

"Well I'll see you later Harry," said Cho. She left and Harry decided to go down to Ginny's compartment. He got up and walked down to it and opened the door.

"Harry" said Ginny. Where were you?"

"Oh I went for a walk" Harry lied.

"Well come on in," said Ginny. Harry looked around. There was Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. Harry sat down.

Soon after Ron and Hermione came in. Ron looked at Ginny and Dean with a disgusted look on his face. Dean looked puzzled by it.

"Detention for being with my sister Dean" Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said annoyed. "Dean has all the right in the world to be with Ginny."

Ron snorted. He took the furthest seat away from Dean and Ginny even if it meant being next to Luna Lovegood which it was.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and there stood Draco Malfoy with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy sneered.

"What assistance may we help you with Malfoy?" asked Harry coolly. "Surely you don't need us to point you in the direction of a vacant compartment." Howls of laughter echoed from inside the compartment.

"Very funny Potter" Malfoy spat. "Father's become Minister of Magic so the Dark Lord will get you in no time now Potter."

"Yes I reckon he will when I have Dumbledore on my side" replied Harry sarcastically.

"You think Dumbledore is so great do you Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"Shove off Malfoy before I hex you" snapped Ron.

"Careful Weasley" replied Malfoy. "I'm sure your father will get sacked one of these days now that my father's in charge." With that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle left.

Nothing much was said on the rest of the journey. Ron kept throwing disgusted looks at Ginny and Dean. Finally they arrived at the Hogsmeade platform and got off. They went into a carriage and went off to Hogwarts.


	8. Surprising Announcements

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Harry got out of the carriage along with everyone else. He made his way up the steps in the Entrance Hall. Before he could even glance at the Great Hall, he saw Professor McGonagall coming toward him. Harry stopped.

"Harry Potter" she said. "I have a couple of things to discuss with you. Come with me to my office."

Confused, Harry followed her. As soon as they were in her office she shut the door.

"Harry the first thing I want to discuss concerns your career as an auror. Having seen your potions grade in your O.W.L. examination you have not achieved the grade to get you in Potions N.E.W.T. I have therefore made arrangements with the headmaster to teach you potions myself."

Harry looked up. He was surprised.

"However harry it will mean giving up some of your afternoon after classes. Do you wish to do that?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes" said Harry.

"Good" said Professor McGonagall. "Now for another thing. The headmaster also wants you to continue with your Dark Arts Club."

"You mean the DA?" asked Harry.

"Well if that 's what you call it, yes" answered Professor McGonagall. "He wants to make it official with you still as the leader. Do you wish to do that?"

"Oh yes" answered Harry.

"All right then Harry. Go down to the Great Hall."

Harry left and walked to the Great Hall. He went inside and was actually confused. The sorting hat wasn't there yet the first year students didn't appear to be sorted yet. He took a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up at the staff table. There were three places missing. They were the ones belonging to Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and the new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. Harry wondered who it could be.

At last Dumbledore entered the room. He walked up to the staff table and sat down. Professor McGonagall then entered the room leading a woman up to the staff table. Harry was shocked. It was Sarah Nelson.

"May I introduce you to our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sarah Nelson!" he exclaimed. There was a bit of clapping around all the tables. Harry was surprised.

"So she's our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher" Ron said.

"Yeah, I wonder how good she is," added Hermione.

"I also have a few other announcements to make," continued Dumbledore. "The first year students will not be sorted this year nor will there be any Inter-house Championship this year." At this, faces turned to look at each other very surprised indeed. "The houses shall be united," said Dumbledore. "I urge you to get up from your own table and make friends and bonds from students of another table. Make up your own quidditch teams and sleep in whichever dormitory you like. We must stand together as one big happy home, not as four individually happy homes. We must stand together to not allow Lord Voldemort to defeat us." At the mention of Voldemort's name shivers went through the Great Hall.

"I also have one more announcement to make" said Dumbledore. "Some of you have attended Harry Potter's Defense against the Dark Arts group last year. I have given Harry permission to continue with this and I urge you to join. I have made it official. That will be all. Now get up from your own table and make some new friends from other houses and tuck in. Again that will be all."

At that, students started getting up and walking over to other tables.

"I'm going over to the Slytherin table," said Hermione.

"Harmione are you mad?" asked Ron.

"Oh Ron. You heard what Dumbledore said" Hermione replied.

"I'm going over to the Ravenclaw table," said Harry. He sat there. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot were there also. Harry sat by them.

"Hello Harry" said Ernie happily.

"Hello Ernie and Hannah" replied Harry.

"Wasn't this a great idea?" commented Ernie.

"Oh yes, I quite agree" said Harry.

The table that was the Ravenclaw table filled up with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and even some Slytherins. Some Ravenclaws decided to stay at the Ravenclaw table too. When everyone was settled they began to eat. When the feast was over Dumbledore stood up.

"Well I must say this is turning out to be quite successful" he commented. "Now it is time for bed. I highly suggest that you go to a different dormitory than the one you're used to. For the first years, just follow a group you're most comfortable with. You need not worry about passwords. You won't need them. Goodnight."

Everyone filed out of the Great Hall.


	9. A Dormitory Change and a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 9 A Dormitory Change and a Dream

Harry wondered what dormitory he would go in. He saw Ron and Hermione when he walked into the Entrance Hall and went over to them.

"Hello Harry" said Hermione. "Which house are you planning to go in?"

"I was just thinking about that. I'll decide Ravenclaw" Harry answered.

"I'm going in Hufflepuff," said Ron.

"I'm going with him," said Hermione. "Bye Harry." Ron and Hermione hurried off. Harry suddenly felt the urge to go with them but then remembered what Dumbledore had said about the houses uniting. He kept his decision for the Ravenclaw house and set off.

Following the other students up the staircase, Harry came to a large map. It outlined the route to each of the four houses. Finding the Ravenclaw Common Room on the map, Harry walked off in its direction.

The route went up several staircases until it came to the West Tower where Ravenclaw house was located. When Harry got there, he saw an armored knight. The knight bowed to him and let him through into the Ravenclaw Common Room.

The common room was life the Gryffindor Common Room only that the walls were painted blue and bronze. A fire was roaring in the grate. In a corner was a bronze raven on a blue stand. The raven wasn't real and was made of metal.

Harry walked around. Some students were already there. Other students came into the common room after Harry. Some waved at Harry. Harry decided to join them. He walked over to a table where five other students sat. These were Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Hi Harry" said Ernie.

"Hi" said Harry back. Harry looked around. The other gave him all welcoming looks.

"So Harry" said Justin, "when's the next DA meeting?"

"Oh I haven't decided yet" answered Harry. "The first one should be before the end of the month though."

"Well that's good" replied Hannah.

"What are you going to be teaching us?" asked Cho.

"Well I thought we would review first" answered Harry awkwardly. "Just to refresh what we did last year."

"Oh well that's all right" said Michael.

The six of them played Exploding Snap until it was time to go to bed.

"Goodnight Harry" said Cho Chang.

"Goodnight" replied Harry.

Cho smiled at him and went off into the girls' dormitories. Even though they had broken up, Harry was still a friend to Cho, which was good.

Harry went up into the boys' dormitory and found it wasn't that different from his Gryffindor dormitory. His suitcase was already there. Dumbledore must've bewitched the suitcases to go where their owners were going. Harry got into his pajamas and went into bed to get some sleep.

He had a dream. It wasn't a normal dream. It was something Voldemort sent him. He saw a darkened room with torches in it. They went around the walls. A throne sat against the middle of a wall and Voldemort was sitting in it. In front of the throne were Death Eaters gazing through their masks at Voldemort.

"Welcome Death Eaters" called out Voldemort. "Glad to see you could all come to this meeting. I'm about to announce something of vital importance. We must focus on a task ahead. The task is to track down Angus Black again!"

At that, Harry woke with a start. He looked around. Everyone else was still asleep. Harry tried to recall the dream he had. Voldemort was going to try to track down somebody but who was it? Then the answer came. Angus Black. He put the dream out of his mind and went back to sleep.


	10. A Blabbermouth

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 10 A Blabbermouth

Harry woke up the next morning. He got out of bed and got dressed and went down to the common room. He continued down to the Great Hall and met up with Ron and Hermione who looked positively delighted over something.

"What are you two so happy about?" asked Harry blankly. "Was the Hufflepuff Common Room and dormitories really that fascinating?"

Ron laughed. "No Harry. It's just that Hermione and I are..."

"What?" asked Harry thinking about what it probably was.

"Well we really love each other you see Harry so we're dating" finished Hermione.

"Well that's all right" replied Harry.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took a seat at the Hufflepuff table. The post owls arrived and Hedwig delivered a letter to Harry. Harry took it and opened it and read the letter. It was short.

Harry,

Hope everything is going all right at Hogwarts. Dumbledore has united the houses to fight against Voldemort. I hope it's an enjoyable for you. Anyway, meet me in the Ravenclaw Common Room tonight. I have news for you.

Remus

Harry showed the letter to Ron and Harmione.

"Do you think we should come too?" asked Ron.

"No Ron" answered Harmione. "Remus probably wanted to talk Harry alone."

"Oh I suppose," said Ron.

They headed off to their first lesson, which was in Defense against the Dark Arts.

"I wonder what Professor Nelson is like" commented Harry.

"Well you met her Harry," said Ron.

"Yeah she was nice" replied Harry.

They entered their Defense against the Dark Arts lesson and took up front seats. Other students entered as well. Harry could see that a lot of people had signed up for Defense against the Dark Arts at N.E.W.T. level. At last came Professor Nelson who shut the door immediately. She turned to face the class.

"Good day class" she said full of delight. "You have decided to take N.E.W.T. Defense against the Dark Arts so while you are here you will pay attention and learn," she said just as delightfully.

Harry and Ron turned to look at each other. Harry couldn't remember a teacher at Hogwarts sounding so delighted. Even Gildoroy Lockhart didn't sound so delighted.

"Now we'll begin with the attendance," she said. She moved down the list until she came to Harry Potter.

"Ah yes" she said. "Harry Potter. The celebrity who's the only one who can defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as the prophecy says!" she exclaimed.

Harry was stunned. Not only was the prophecy not a thing to say in attendance but it was quite a personal thing. Harry hadn't even told Ron and Harmione about it. He looked around. Shocked looks on his fellow students' faces met his eyes. He quickly turned to face the front. Professor Nelson took the rest of the attendance. Then she spoke again.

"Today class we'll be dealing with werewolves" she said. "Speaking of werewolves how is Remus getting on Harry? I hear he's planning on talking to you in the Ravenclaw Common Room tonight."

If Harry was stunned a few moments ago when Professor Nelson mentioned the prophecy, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. Professor Sarah Nelson was a blabbermouth! First it was the prophecy, now it was his private meeting with Remus Lupin.

Harry made as if to retort but Hermione grabbed him.

"No Harry!" she mouthed.

Furious, Harry kept quiet. The rest of the lesson went well after that and soon Harry, Ron and Harmione found themselves going out the classroom door into the hall.

"Can you believe what happened in there?!" half shouted Harry. "Professor Nelson really got on my nerves. I mean I liked her from the start but good gravy, she doesn't need to stick her nose in other peoples' business!"

"I know Harry," said Hermione, "but I couldn't let you retort. It might've cost you a detention."

"How come you never mentioned the prophecy Harry?' asked Ron quietly.

"I didn't feel like it. Besides that's not the point. The point is that Professor Nelson is a blabbermouth!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their next class, which was Charms.


	11. Moony and Occlumency

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 11 Moony and Occlumency

By the end of the day, Harry was exhausted. Beside his fury at Professor Nelson there was also stressful lessons now that he was taking N.E.W.T. classes. He entered the Ravenclaw Common Room and on a couch. Students were looking up at him but Harry was in no mood to talk. He just stared straight into the fire expecting to see Remus's head appear.

"Harry" called a voice.

Harry looked around and spotted Cho.

"Hi" said Harry.

Cho smiled and sat down in an armchair.

"I-er-heard about today," Cho said awkwardly.

"What about today?" Harry asked.

"Oh come on Harry" she said. "I mean about Professor Nelson."

Harry sighed. "I suppose you've heard about the prophecy" he commented.

"Yes Harry" said Cho. "But I won't question you on it. I understand it's a personal thing."

"Thank" said Harry.

"Professor Nelson shouldn't have mentioned," said Cho.

"I know," said Harry. "She's such a blabbermouth."

"Yeah" replied Cho. "Well I'd better go." She hurried off.

Harry stared back into the fire and say Remus's head.

"Hello" said Harry.

"Hello Harry" said Remus. "So what do you think of this plan Dumbledore had. Great isn't it?"

"Oh it's great all right but there's one thing that's not so great around here" Harry answered.

"What's that?" asked Remus.

"Sarah Nelson!" Harry exclaimed. "She's a blabbermouth!" He told Remus about his first lesson with her. When he finished, Remus chuckled.

"What?" asked Harry.

"She always was a blabbermouth" answered Remus. "But Harry" said Remus a bit more seriously, "she's taking it too far. I'll floo to Dumbledore's Office and have a word with Dumbledore about the problem."

"Thanks" replied Harry. "Besides that, there aren't any other problems."

"Actually Harry" Remus said, "there are some problems."

"Oh like what?" asked Harry.

"Well" said Remus. "Thing aren't going well. Arthur Weasley has just been sacked and the Ministry is demanding to have someone named Angus Black." This reminded Harry of his dream he had the night before.

"Voldemort sent me a dream" he said, "and Voldemort was giving out orders to search for Angus Black."

"On dear" said Remus. "That's terrible. Anyway, you should have to see Dumbledore about your Occlumency lessons."

"Oh right" said Harry.

"Don't worry Harry," said Remus. "Dumbledore will be teaching you instead of Snape."

"Oh good" said Harry.

"Well listen Harry. I have to go. Bye" said Remus.

"Bye" said Harry and Remus disappeared.

The next day Harry went into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. Draco Malfoy came over and was looking more gleeful than ever.

"Well, well, well" he sneered. "Isn't the famous Potter of the prophecy."

"Shove off Malfoy" snarled Ron.

"Father has sacked your father from the Ministry, Weasley" Malfoy smirked.

"You heard him!" said Hermione jumping up.

"Oh yeah that's right. You're a couple. A blood traitor and a mudblood" said Malfoy gleefully.

"What's the problem?" asked Professor McGonagall sharply coming over.

"Oh nothing Professor" answered Malfoy slouching away.

The classes that Harry had that day passed by smoothly. None of them were Defense against the Dark Arts.

Afterwards and after his potions lesson with Professor McGonagall Harry walked up to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's Office. He wanted to see Dumbledore about Occlumency lessons. He then realized that he didn't know this year's password to his office. Trying to figure out what he should do, the gargoyle moved and Dumbledore came out of his office.

"Hello Harry" he said calmly. "You wanted to see me for something?" he asked.

"Yes Professor" answered Harry. "It's about my Occlumency lessons."

"Ah yes" said Dumbledore. "How about the first one will be tomorrow at 8 o'clock?"

"All right" replied Harry.

"Anything else Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well actually yes" said Harry. "It's about Professor Nelson."

"I've already spoken to her," said Dumbledore.

"Oh good" said Harry. "Well then that's all Professor." He hurried off.


	12. A New Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 12 A New Crush

Harry decided to stay in Ravenclaw House that night. He had taken a liking to it and decided to stay there.

The next morning when he went into the Great Hall, he joined Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean at the Hufflepuff table. Harry sat down.

"You know Harry" Ron said. "Hermione and I are together. Maybe we can hook you up with some girl."

Harry was drinking juice and spat it out. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"Just a thought" said Ron quickly.

"Ron!" said Hermione. "Harry can make up his own mind when he wants to ask a girl out."

"Yeah I suppose" Ron sighed.

Lesson that day went rather well. Defense against the Dark Arts went rather well. Professor Nelson had stopped being such a blabbermouth. Yet something was tugging on Harry's mind. He remembered what Ron had said about asking a girl out. Yet Harry didn't really have a crush. Ever since he and Cho had broken up, Harry didn't really have any crushes.

At dinner, Harry had an odd feeling. He was with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean again. The two couples were talking silently to themselves. He just felt like an outcast or an outsider. He finished his dinner quickly then remembered about Occlumency. He bid goodbye to Ron and Harmione and headed off to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was outside his office waiting for him.

"Good evening Harry" he said pleasantly. He turned toward the gargoyle and said "chocolate frog". The gargoyle bowed and hopped to one side. Dumbledore and Harry went up the spiral staircase and entered the office.

Dumbledore's office was in better condition than Harry had left at his last visit there. The damaged magical objects were gone and everything was back in its place.

Dumbledore walked to one wall. Harry followed.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "I want you to stand in the middle of the room and face me. You will clear your mind and then I will cast the spell to dig into your mind."

Harry tried his best to clear his mind and empty all his thoughts and emotions.

"I'm ready" called out Harry.

"Very well" said Dumbledore. He raised his want and said "Legilimens."

Harry felt memories coming back to him. He first saw his dinner in the Great Hall that night then the dream. Then managing to clear his mind, Harry shouted "Expelliarmus!" knocking Dumbledore's want out of his hand. Everything returned normal.

"Well Harry that was very good!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"Thanks" said Harry.

"A few more tries though" said Dumbledore.

"All right" said Harry.

After a few more tries, some more successful than others, Harry left and walked back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. He went and sat down in an armchair.

He felt something tug on his mind yet he couldn't quite place it. Should he ask a girl out?

Harry went into his dormitory and got undressed and went into bed. He got sleepy and closed his eyes. He tried to find out what was tugging at his mind. He viewed the day's events. Ron said that Harry should ask a girl out yet he didn't have any crushes... Or did he? What girls had he seen so far at Hogwarts this year? Hermione, Hannah Abbot, and Ginny Weasley came to mind came to his mind. Hermione? No, he only thought of her as a friend. Hannah? No, they only met briefly and Harry only thought of her as a friend. Ginny? It was as though something hard hit Harry's head. He was in love with Ginny. She did look rather beautiful today.

Harry was just about to get to sleep thinking happily about his problem being solved when he shot upright. His problem wasn't solved. In fact, it had the biggest obstacle in it. Ginny Weasley already had a boyfriend and he was on of Harry's friends Dean Thomas.


	13. From the Frying Pan into the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 13 From the Frying Pan into the Fire

When Harry woke up this morning he was wondering why he felt so terrible. The answer came to him. He was in love with Ginny yet Ginny already had Dean Thomas.

He quickly got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean were together at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat next to Ron.

"Hi mate," said Ron brightly.

"Hi" replied Harry sighing.

"Something wrong Harry?" asked Hermione.

"No, no, nothing's wrong" lied Harry. However when he saw Ginny and Dean kiss, he vomited all over the food nearest to him.

"Yikes Harry" commented Ron.

"You'd better go up to the hospital wing," said Ginny full of sympathy. This caused Harry to vomit even more. He got up and left.

Harry went along corridors and staircases but he wasn't going to the hospital wing. He was going to the Ravenclaw Common Room. He didn't want Madam Pomfrey fussing over him with potions when he was vomiting just because he was in love. He got to the common room and laid down on the sofa. He stayed there for an hour or two but then he saw Professor McGonagall enter the common room with Ron and Harmione.

"What is this Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I didn't see you in class and Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger said you were in the hospital wing. Yet here you are in a common room. Explain yourself."

Harry sighed. "Well it's not so much as a physical health as is a mental health problem" he explained.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "I see," she said. "Very well Potter you may stay here provided something in your mental health is bothering you."

"Oh yes" replied Harry. Professor McGonagall left with Ron and Hermione who looked very confused indeed.

Harry watched the rest of the day tick by slowly. He was in love with Ginny. He would have to confront her.

Harry got up early the next morning. He was determined to talk to Ginny before she met Dean Thomas. He left the common room and went to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

When he got there few people were up. Harry took the chair closest to the girls' dormitories. He waited a few minutes then saw Ginny coming down into the common room. He walked right up to her.

"Oh Harry" said Ginny. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I know. Listen. I have to talk to you in private."

"Oh all right," said Ginny confused. They walked over to a corner.

"Ginny" Harry began. "I-"

"Hey Harry" called a voice. Harry looked around. Dean had just come down from the boys' dormitories. "How are you?" Ready to go down for breakfast, Ginny?" Dean asked.

Harry felt like vomiting again but didn't.

"Not yet Dean" Ginny answered. "Harry wants to talk to me."

"Okay" Dean said. "I will wait." He sat on the sofa.

"So Harry" Ginny said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well" said Harry. He would have to tell her. "I-I love you." He sank to the floor not daring to make eye contact with Ginny. Finally he looked up. Ginny looked stunned.

"Sorry Harry. I have Dean," said Ginny.

"I know" replied Harry, "but-". He was too late. Ginny and Dean had left.

Harry left the common room. When he arrived in the Great Hall, Ginny and Dean were over at the Ravenclaw table. He needed to try to talk to Ginny again. He walked over.

"Um Ginny" Harry said.

"What?!" she said angrily. Harry was very taken back.

"Look Ginny, about my you know what on you-"

"What?!" Dean half shouted jumping out. Then Ron and Hermione arrived.

"What's going on" asked Ron.

"Harry has a crush on my girlfriend!" exclaimed Dean angrily.

"Now look here Dean" Harry said sharply.

"Oh I'll look!" Dean shouted, "But you and I are through!

Ron looked as if all his dreams had come true. Hermione looked shocked. Before anyone could say anything else Harry immediately left.

Things had gone from bad to worse. Ginny and Dean were angry and Ron was going to have a field day over Harry's crush on Ginny.


	14. A Problem Solved

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 14 A Problem Solved

Harry sat as far away from Ron, Hermione, and especially Dean as possible in their classes. He wanted to avoid being asked questions. He was extremely grateful that they weren't in the same common room anymore.

After classes he went to the Ravenclaw Common Room and sat down on the sofa. He sighed. How was he going to out of this mess? Dean thought Harry a girlfriend stealer and Ron was going to have a field day. If he tried to talk to Ginny, she would run away. If only there was a way to make her see his side. He decided that he would have to corner her.

Once again, he went to the Hufflepuff Common Room the next morning. When Ginny came he grabbed her by the hands and pulled her to a corner.

"Let go of me Harry!" shouted Ginny.

"Not until I've had my say," said Harry calmly.

"I know what you're trying to do!" shouted Ginny. "You're trying to steal me from Dean."

"That's not true!" shouted Harry back. The people in the common room were listening. In fact, because of the shouting Professor McGonagall came striding in.

"What's going on here!" she asked sharply.

"Harry won't leg go of me for starters Professor!" Ginny cried.

"Potter, let go of Ms. Weasley immediately!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Harry let go of Ginny slowly but still had her cornered. "I want both of you to come to my office at once!" ordered Professor McGonagall.

They followed her to her office with Ginny maintaining her distance from Harry. They walked in and Professor McGonagall closed the door and sat at her desk.

"I want to know what exactly caused that outbreak in the common room" she said.

"Well Professor" Harry began but Ginny cut him off.

"He's trying to steal me from my boyfriend Dean! She half shouted.

"That will do Ms. Weasley!" said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I will hear Potter's version first." Ginny went quiet but looked disgruntled.

"Well Professor" Harry began again. "It's like this. I developed a crush on Ginny. I knew she already had a boyfriend. I tried to talk to her about it but she wouldn't listen. Then Dean, Ginny's boyfriend, accused me of being a girlfriend stealer so the only way I could talk to Ginny was by grabbing her."

"I see," said Professor McGonagall. "What do you think of this Ms. Weasley?"

"I think that he's a girlfriend stealer too!" said Ginny aggressively.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "How about it if Harry, you tell Ginny what you're feeling?"

"All right" answered Harry awkwardly. He turned toward Ginny. "Listen Ginny" he said. "I love you but I'd never steal you. Surely you haven't forgotten your crush on me. The other day I tried to reason with you and not steal you. Do you understand?"

Ginny thought about this, then Harry could see tears in her eyes. "Oh Harry I'm really sorry" she said quietly. She pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Well I think our problem is solved," said Professor McGonagall. "Goodbye." She opened the door and Harry and Ginny went out.

They walked together down to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Then Dean came over.

"What are you doing?" he asked Harry accusingly.

"Oh Dean can't you see we were made for each other" said Ginny. "Go find someone else."

Dean looked taken back but accepted the comment. "All right" he said. "Goodbye." He walked off.

If there was one person who looked happier about Harry and Ginny than themselves, it had to be Ron. He looked positively gleeful by the new couple. Harry quickly moved from Ravenclaw house to Hufflepuff house. He had Ginny Weasley as a new girlfriend and was very happy indeed.


	15. A Mysterious Pathway and a Worst Case Sc...

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 15 A Mysterious Pathway and a Worst Case Scenario

The next couple of weeks flew by quickly. Lessons were going rather well and Harry surprised himself when he had made a potion that got an Outstanding in his afternoon potions class with Professor McGonagall. He spent a lot of time with Ginny. He played games with her and sometimes they made out. Harry found it very rewarding.

When the last week of September arrived, several students asked Harry about the DA. As a result, he planned to have the first meeting of the year on Saturday, September 28. Ron, Hermione and Ginny helped him plan. Harry was going to review all the stuff they did last year.

On the Friday before the DA meeting, Harry decided to check out the Room of Requirement. He left at 7 o'clock in the evening. He went up staircases and got to the fourth floor where the Room of Requirement was located. He walked by where the entrance was, walked back then walked by again thinking about the room. The entrance was visible now and we walked in.

The room looked as good as it did last year. The walls, floor and ceiling looked as good as new. Every book on the bookshelf was in its place. The cushions were piled up one on top of the other perfectly in a corner.

Harry walked around the room. Yes, he thought. The room was fantastic. He decided to have the DA meeting at 8 o'clock tomorrow evening.

He left the room and was just about to walk about to the Hufflepuff Common Room when he heard the sounds of Filch. He was coming up a nearby staircase that was Harry's way to the common room. Harry didn't want an encounter of Filch even though it wasn't past curfew yet. Only last year was he wrongly accused of mailing dungbombs by Filch.

He quickly turned and walked the other way not knowing where he was going. He walked through corridors, portraits and doorways. He didn't have a clue where he was now. He didn't know which way the common room was.

Then something caught Harry's eye. He looked around and saw a piece of paper in a crack in the wall. He pulled it out and immediately a doorway appeared in the wall. There was something written on the piece of paper. It read:

Pathway to Information Keeper: Angus Black

Harry thought about this for a moment. Angus Black...Wasn't he the one the Ministry, now run by Lucius Malfoy, wanted? Wasn't he the one Voldemort was after? What was this Information Keeper business? Harry's list of questions continued to flow through his mind and he tried to make sense of it all.

He looked at his watch and was shocked. It was 9:25. Just great, thought Harry. It was 25 minutes past curfew and he didn't know where he was. Add the piece of paper and the passageway to those two things and a lot of explaining would have to be done if especially Professor Snape caught him. The worst thing about it all was that he didn't have the invisibility cloak or the Marauder's Map, so his chance of getting caught was way greater.

Harry put the piece of paper back in the wall and immediately the doorway disappeared to be replaced by solid wall.

He walked down the corridors and staircases and then found himself outside the library. He heard two voices in the library. He looked in but could see nothing. Thinking that it would be too risky to try to sneak in without his invisibility cloak, Harry left and went in the direction of the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Suddenly the library doors opened and Filch and Professor Nelson came out. Harry looked around. He saw them coming his way. He ran and backward and bumped into something solid. Confirming his worst fears, he turned around saw Professor Snape with a twisted smile on his face.

"Well, well, well" he sneered. Filch and Professor Nelson came running up to them.

Just great, thought Harry. He was caught by two of his least favorite people at Hogwarts and a blabbermouth teacher.


	16. The Blabbermouth Strikes Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 16 The Blabbermouth Strikes Again

"Ah good job Severus," said Filch smiling wickedly. "Sarah and I thought we heard someone outside the library."

"Yes it seems Potter has some explaining to do," said Snape looking down on Harry with his twisted smile.

"Where should we take him for interrogation?" asked Professor Nelson.

"Oh my office" answered Filch.

"Sounds good to me," said Snape, "and Potter had better answer our questions correctly."

"Oh yes" agreed Professor Nelson.

With Filch in the lead and Snape and Professor Nelson on either side of Harry grabbing him to make sure he wouldn't get away, they set off for Filch's office. When they arrived there, Filch opened the door and let them all inside. Filch closed the door and locked it.

"So" said Snape. "What may I ask were you doing wondering around after curfew Potter?"

Harry gulped. "I lost track of time" he answered.

"When you have a watch?" Professor Nelson commented.

"I wasn't looking at it" replied Harry.

"How careless" Snape sneered.

"What about punishment" asked Filch.

"Ah yes" replied Snape. "Potter will be spending tomorrow with me in my office.

"But Professor" said Harry. "I have the DA meeting tomorrow-"

"-That will wait until Sunday" finished Snape. "Now get back to your dorm."

Harry walked out. This was terrible. Not only was he going to spend Saturday in detention with Snape by also explain to his fellow students he would have to post pone the DA meeting to Sunday.

The next morning, Harry felt terrible. He got up and got dressed and went down to the common room. As soon as he was in it, Ginny was hugging him.

"Harry, how are you" she asked.

Harry couldn't find it in his hear lie. "Not good" he said.

"Why not? Did you have nightmares?" asked Ginny full of sympathy.

"No, it's even worse" answered Harry.

"All well" said Ginny. "Come on. Let's go down to the Great Hall. I'm sure breakfast will cheer you up a bit."

Ginny was dead wrong though. When Harry entered the Great Hall, a stunning sight met his eyes. At the staff table, Professor Nelson had a megaphone. Snape and Filch were on either side of her looking happier than ever. The other teachers looked stone white or else were hurrying out of the Great Hall. Some students looked furious. Some looked confused. Others, such as Draco Malfoy, were laughing their heads off.

"As I was saying" called out Professor Nelson from her megaphone, "there won't be any DA meeting today. Harry Potter was caught out of dorm last night and is getting a full day detention with my good colleague Professor Snape."

Harry was furious. How dare she?

"Harry!" said Ginny. "Is this true?"

"Yes," admitted Harry.

"How could you sneak out Harry?!" asked Ginny very upset.

"I didn't" replied Harry. "I went out earlier and lost track of time."

"Well next time pay a bit more attention," said Ginny not at all sympathetic.

"Well let's get out of here," said Harry. "I've lost my appetite."

He barely moved two steps when Snape came down from the staff table and led Harry down to the dungeons.

"Now go down to the dungeons now Harry" called out Professor Nelson again from her megaphone. Laughs erupted from some students mainly those who used to be Slytherins.

Harry didn't dare look back at his fellow students and teachers. He could still hear the megaphone going down to the dungeons. Snape opened his office door and led Harry in. He shut the door.

"Well Potter" Snape said. "You can start with the cabinets. Organize the bottle of potion ingredients in them." Harry spent the day doing this as well as a number of other tasks. At last when it was 8:30, Snape let him go. He walked all the way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

When he was inside, the students in there looked at him with disgusted looks on their faces. The only people who stood by him were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Hello Harry" said Hermione.

"Hello" said Harry back.

"What a blabbermouth that woman is!" exclaimed Ron in disgust.

"Yeah" said Harry. "She didn't need to tell anybody other than Professor McGonagall and certainly not through a megaphone in the Great Hall."

Ginny nodded in agreement.


	17. Getting the DA Back Together

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 17 Getting the DA Back Together

On Sunday morning, Harry didn't feel like getting together a DA meeting. He was so stressed out over yesterday from Professor Nelson's megaphone to Snape's bottle of potion ingredients.

He got up and went down to the common room. Ginny was there on the couch. She gestured for Harry to come sit next to her.

"How are you Harry?" asked Ginny. "Still feel terrible?"

"Yeah" answered Harry.

"Oh Harry" said Ginny. She hugged him. Then Harry pushed her down on to the couch and they made out.

Instead of a DA meeting today, Harry thought it could be tomorrow. He posted the message with his deepest apologies in all four common rooms.

Harry got up on Monday morning in a much happier mood. He would get the DA together in the afternoon following lessons. He got up and dressed and went down to the common room where he met Ginny.

"Hello Harry" she said. "Feeling better today?"

"Yeah" answered Harry. "Let's go down to the Great Hall."

"All right" replied Ginny.

They went down to the Great Hall where Harry's spirits lessened a little. Draco Malfoy was entertaining a group of students that mainly consisted of students that used to be Slytherins. He was acting out Saturday morning's events about Professor Nelson and her megaphone. Harry groaned.

"Cone on Harry. We'll sit over there "said Ginny pointing at the Gryffindor table.

"All right" replied Harry.

They walked to the Gryffindor table and ate breakfast there.

The lessons during the day went quickly by and soon it was time for the DA meeting. Harry had planned it for 4:00. He went there, five minutes ahead of time. Students started arriving.

As soon as all the students participating arrived, Harry led them all inside. Harry got up to the front. "Look guys sorry about Saturday. I got-err-got a little carried away."

"What happened?" asked Zacharias Smith.

"Well I lost track of time on Friday evening but that's not the point. The point is that Lord Voldemort is in the open." Shivers went through the room at the sound of Voldemort's name. "Now that Lucius Malfoy has become Minister of Magic it's going to be difficult to defeat Voldemort more than ever."

"But surely you can" called out a boy. "Aren't you the one who's meant to defeat him? The prophecy says so."

"Look, forget the prophecy!" said Harry in annoyance. "Let's just concentrate on learning Defense against the Dark Arts. Now we're going to review what we did last year. Pair up and practise the Impediment Jinx."

Everyone did so. They practised for five minutes. Then Harry moved on to other stuff like patronuses. Everyone did rather well.

"Harry, this is fantastic!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah mate," said Harry.

Harry practised with Ginny. He found her a real good defender and attacker. He then paired her up with Hermione and supervised the dueling around the room. He walked over to Cho who was practising with Michael Corner.

"Harry" said Cho. "How do you think I'm doing?"

"Quite well" said Harry truthfully. She was too. She managed to get Michael Corner twice in a row.

The meeting eventually came to an end as it was coming close to dinnertime.

"Well folks" said Harry. "I think that's enough for now. You're all getting good. Enjoy your evening." All the students left.

"Well that was a good meeting mate" commented Ron as they made their way to dinner.

"It was great" agreed Harry.


	18. Discussion and Prof McGonagall's Message

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 18 Discussion and Professor McGonagall's Message

That evening, Harry decided to discuss what really happened the night he was caught out of dorm to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He gathered them in the sofa and chairs.

"I want to tell you what really happened on Friday night when I was caught past curfew," said Harry.

"I thought that was explained" replied Ginny. "You said you lost track of time."

"There's more to it than that" explained Harry. "I discovered something."

"What was it?" asked Harmione.

"A pathway" answered Harry. "I found a piece of paper stuck in the wall. I pulled it out and a doorway appeared in the wall. It led into a passageway. The piece of paper said it led to Angus Black and that he's an Information Keeper whatever that is."

"Oh I've read about those" said Hermione. "An Information Keeper is a powerful wizard who hold all the information in the world on paper. Even if a secret is kept, the secret is transferred to paper kept by the Information Keeper. The only exception is if information is kept by a Secret Keeper."

"Well that explains the Information Keeper part" commented Ron. "But who's this Angus Black? Is he related to Sirius?"

"Could be" answered Harry. "But I didn't see any Angus Black on the black family tree."

"He probably got wiped out because he married a muggleborn or something," said Hermione.

"But what's a pathway leading to him doing in Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"Maybe he's keeping in contact with Dumbledore to help him with the war" said Ginny.

"I had a dream" informed Harry, "the night we got back to Hogwarts. Voldemort ordered for Angus Black to be tracked down. Then Remus said that the Ministry was trying to track him down too."

"That makes sense. Voldemort's probably trying to track him down to get information" said Hermione. "He's getting Lucius Malfoy, who's now Minister of Magic, to track him down for him."

Over the next month, Harry wondered how long it would take Voldemort to track down Angus Black. No news was reported in the Daily Prophet about him being found, which was good. Or was it? Lucius Malfoy was Minister of Magic. Could he trick the entire wizarding community and play them all into the hands of Voldemort? The idea seemed quite possible.

On Halloween, Harry was looking forward to a delicious feast that night. He sat at his last lesson that day watching the minutes tick by slowly. He heard that Professor Nelson was going to give a speech at the feast. This worried him a bit. When the lesson was over, he was the first to leave with Ron and Hermione.

"Can't wait to get to the feast," said Ron.

"Yeah and to hear Professor Nelson's speech" replied Harry sarcastically.

"You don't even know what it's about yet Harry" said Hermione. "How do you know she'll just spill out more stuff on you or even other people?"

"It's obvious," said Harry with clenched teeth.

"Calm down Harry," said Ron. "Let's just get to the feast."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Harry looked up at the staff table. Professor McGonagall was whispering something in Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore nodded and Professor McGonagall left the Hall. Harry wondered what that was about. Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another Halloween feast" he said. "Before we begin Professor Nelson has something to say to us."

Professor Nelson stood up and smiled. She opened her mouth to say her speech but suddenly Professor McGonagall burst into the Hall. She looked terrified. She ran to Dumbledore.

"Albus" Harry could hear her say. "Someone had discovered where it is."

Harry looked around. Everyone looked as confused as he was even most of the teachers. The only exceptions were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid.


	19. The Speech and the Notice

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 19 The Speech and the Notice

Dumbledore rose from his chair. He looked very grave.

"I want all the students to stay here and be quiet. Someone has broken into the castle probably a Death Eater, supporter of Voldemort. Teachers, come with me. We have to track down the intruder. Sarah, stay here and guard the students."

Most of the students looked pretty scared. Harry looked over at Draco Malfoy. He had a smile on his face. Could he know who the intruder was, thought Harry.

"I wonder who broke in," said Harry.

"I wonder what McGonagall meant by 'someone has discovered where it is,'" said Ginny.

"Why did they want to come to Hogwarts in the first place?" asked Ron. "I mean there was only one intruder according to Dumbledore."

They must've discovered something probably important to the Order" answered Hermione.

"The Secret Pathway!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron be quiet," said Harry. "Someone might here us."

After about two hours Dumbledore and the teachers came back. "I'm afraid the intruder wasn't found. They must've escaped. You can all return to your dormitories" Dumbledore said. "Sarah, you can say your speech tomorrow" he added nodding over to Professor Nelson.

Everyone left the Great Hall.

The next day everyone was talking about who the intruder could be, how he or she could have gotten in and why they could've wanted to. Theories flooded Hogwarts by the time supper came around. When everyone entered Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we begin, Professor Nelson would like to say her speech" he said.

Professor Nelson rose and smiled. Dumbledore sat back down again.

"Well everyone, I have news for you all. Rita Skeeter and I have agreed to get together to write for With Weekly. Everyone is welcome to give us any ideas or stories that might seem qualified to go in the magazine. You can come see me in my office at anytime."

"Oh no!" groaned Harry. "This is worse than I thought. I'd rather if she just spill out more stuff on m right now."

"Yeah" agreed Ron. "Now not only will stuff she says go out to the rest of the students but to the rest of the wizarding community.

"Well maybe it won't be all that bad," said Hermione. "At least it gives us the power to go tell her stories and get them printed in Witch Weekly."

"That gives me a brilliant idea!" said Ron. "How about this? Snape, the terrible-"

"Oh Ron!" said Hermione in disgust. "That's plain silly. Besides, do you really think Professor Nelson would print something like that?"

"I suppose not," said Ron sighing.

When Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got back to the Hufflepuff common room after supper, the saw there was a notice there. They walked over to it.

"There's to be a Hogsmeade trip this weekend" said Ron. "Shall we go?"

"Oh yes" said Harmione.

"All right" said Harry, "but I've decided to go with Ginny for a Hogsmeade date."

"Sure we can do that Harry" agreed Ginny.

"Then Ron and I will go on our own date," said Hermione.

"Sure" said Ron.

The rest of the week passed by smoothly. In Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Nelson announced that she would be meeting Rita Skeeter in Hogsmeade on the rip and welcomed any students to come help write Witch Weekly with her. Harmione said she would do it immediately.

"Harmione, what did you do that for?" asked Harry.

"Well we can't afford to have a story that's way off base. I'm going to help clarify everything."

Ron sighed but agreed.


	20. A Hogsmeade Weekend

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 20 A Hogsmeade Weekend

Harry woke up on Saturday morning, got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. He ate his breakfast quickly and met Ginny.

"Hello Harry" she said. "Ready to go?"

"Yes" Harry answered.

Ron and Hermione went over to them.

"Hello" said Hermione.

"Well we'll see you two later," said Ron. Ron and Hermione left. Harry and Ginny left behind them.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Harry.

"Oh how about Zonko's Joke Shop?" suggested Ginny.

"All right" agreed Harry.

They walked over to Zonko's Joke Shop and opened the door. They walked in and found tones of joke items.

"Look at this" said Harry. "It's a piece of paper that automatically records what the holder is thinking."

"Let's get it," said Ginny. "It might come in use."

They bought it along with other joke items and decided to go to Honeydukes. The place was a little crowded. Harry and Ginny bought several sweets each and then went up to the Shrieking Shack.

"Harry this is great" commented Ginny.

"Yes" Harry agreed.

"Harry, can we talk?" asked Ginny.

"Sure" answered Harry. "What about?"

"About our relationship" replied Ginny. "Where it's heading. How serious do you want to get?"

"Not too serious" said Harry cautiously. "We only got together two months ago."

"That's fine," said Ginny. "I'm not keen on going any further either." She giggled and kissed Harry on the lips. "Bet you can't catch me."

Harry broke into a grin. "Oh yeah" he challenged.

Ginny smiled and took off running around the Shrieking Shack. Harry chased after her but she was too quick for him. After chasing her several times, he caught her.

"Got you now" he teased.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said breaking into laughter. "I love you."

"I love you too" said Harry.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere different," said Ginny.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," said Harry.

They walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. Talking and laughter could be heard. They came to the Three Broomsticks and entered. Harry couldn't believe what he saw.

Around a center table sat Professor Nelson, Rita Skeeter, Ron and Hermione. Gathered around them were a crowd of students. Harry and Ginny walked over.

"Hello" said Harry.

"Oh Harry" said Professor Nelson. "Glad you could come."

"Yes" agreed Rita Skeeter. "We've been writing a story about you." Harry didn't like the sound of that at all. "Mr. and Ms. Prefect here" continued Rita nodding toward Ron and Harmione, "are helping us a bit. Perhaps you could you could help since you're here in person."

"Okay. What do you want to know about?" asked Harry sitting down in a chair.

"Well to start with, who's this you're with?" asked Rita nodding toward Ginny.

"She's Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend" answered Harry.

"How's your relationship going with her?" asked Rita.

"I..." started Harry. He didn't really want to talk about his relationship with Ginny.

"Yes?" prompted Rita.

"Let's move onto another thing" suggested Harry. "I attend and am a teacher of a Dark Arts Group. Its name is Dumbledore's Army, DA for short. Its main purpose is to help defeat Voldemort."

"Must you really say his name?" asked Rita.

"Yes. If you fear a name, you only increase fear of the thing itself" answered Harry.

Rita sighed.

"All right Harry" said Professor Nelson. "Tell us about it."

"Sure" said Harry and he told them all about it.


	21. A Unique Quidditch Team

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 21 A Unique Quidditch Team

On Monday, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny each got a copy of Witch Weekly. Harry looked at the headline.

Harry Potter's Dark Arts Club

Harry smiled. He had prevented Professor Nelson and Rita Skeeter from spilling out more personal stuff on him.

That night, Harry wondered about quidditch. Dumbledore had told the students to make up their own quidditch teams. He got together with Ron and Ginny to discuss this.

"I wonder who we should include in our own quidditch team," said Harry.

"Well we're three Gryffindors, so there are four more positions to be filled," said Ginny.

"We're not going to include any Slytherins in this," said Ron.

"Of course we are, Ron" snapped Ginny. "We need to be on better terms with them."

Ron looked disgusted with the idea but agreed anyway.

The next day, Harry, Ron and Ginny posted messages in the common rooms about the quidditch team. It said that Harry, Ron and Ginny would be meeting anyone who's interested on the quidditch pitch that night.

That night, Harry, Ron and Ginny made their way down to the quidditch pitch. Harry couldn't wait to get started. He had been banned from playing quidditch almost a year ago and missed it so much.

Once they arrived there, they waited. Five minutes went by. No one came.

"Where could they be?" asked Ron. "Wasn't anyone interested?"

Almost another five minutes went by when they heard something. It was someone speaking.

"...now when I was a student at Hogwarts, I played chaser. I always loved quidditch and I even own quidditch supplies. Now, we're to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny here. Am I correct?"

"Yes" said a chorus of voices.

Harry looked at Ron. "What's that all about?"

"Look," said Ginny. Along the path to the quidditch pitch were four students. They were Zacharias Smith, Cho Chang and two third years, Malcolm Baddock who used to be a Slytherin and Stewart Ackerley who used to be a Ravenclaw. Harry couldn't believe who was with them. It was Professor Nelson.

"What is she doing here?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't know" whispered Harry back.

"Ah, here you they are" commented Professor Nelson.

"Err, yes Professor" replied Harry awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Well as I used to be an excellent quidditch player myself, I thought I'd help out" answered Professor Nelson.

Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Right" said Harry. "What positions are you all looking for? We need two beaters and two chasers."

"What are you doing here Cho?" asked Ginny frowning. "Don't you play seeker? I might also add that that's a good replacement broomstick."

Harry looked at the broomstick Cho had and could remember being told by Ron that she had ditched her old broomstick right after last year's quidditch match.

Cho threw a disgusted look at Ginny. "I changed my position to chaser, Weasley" she snapped.

Harry didn't like the direction this was going. He could see that Ginny and Cho were still on unfriendly terms. "Okay Cho so you're playing chaser" said Harry quickly.

"Mark me down as beater" said Zacharias Smith.

"Mark me down as another beater" said Malcolm Baddock.

"Me as another chaser" said Stewart Ackerley.

"Okay" said Harry. "Now who's going to be caption?"

"You can be caption, Harry" said Ginny.

"All right" said Harry. "Now we'll practise," said Harry. They practised for one hour. Professor Nelson kept yelling hints and tips up to the players through her megaphone, something Harry found distinctively annoying. They landed and went back up to the castle.

"Harry" said Professor Nelson. "I need to talk to you. Come with me to my office."


	22. Disclosure

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 22 Disclosure

Harry followed Professor Nelson into the castle and up staircases until they came to her office. They entered.

Harry had visited this office under its last four occupants but now that Professor Nelson occupied it, the office looked different. In fact, it looked so different Harry was stunned. It looked more like a girl's bedroom than an office. The walls were pink, there were stuffed animals a shelf that was green and a mirror with a hair box next to it.

Professor Nelson sat down behind her desk and gestured for Harry to sit down in the chair in front of her desk. Harry did.

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants me to inform you of something," she said.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Well, does the name Angus Black mean anything to you?" replied Professor Nelson.

"Yes. He's the one the Ministry and Voldemort are after," said Harry.

"Did you ever wonder why they were after him?" asked Professor Nelson.

Harry wondered how he should answer. He knew more than what Professor Nelson thought he knew. Should he tell her about the pathway and Angus Black being an Information Keeper?

There was knock on the door.

"Come in" called Professor Nelson.

Dumbledore walked in.

"Good evening Headmaster" greeted Professor Nelson.

"Good evening Sarah" replied Professor Dumbledore. "Good evening Harry. I just thought now would be a good time for an occlumency lesson for Harry."

"Actually, I was just beginning to talk to Harry about Angus Black" replied Professor Nelson.

"Can it wait?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh very well" said Professor Nelson. "You can do it here to save time."

"Thank you Sarah" replied Dumbledore. "Harry, stand over there." He was pointing beside the desk. Harry got up and walked over. "All right Harry. One, two, three, Legilimens!"

Harry did he best to clear his mind but memories were coming back to him. He saw tonight's quidditch practice then to his horror, the night he had discovered the pathway that supposedly led to Angus Black. Suddenly, the present world came back to him. He looked up and saw Dumbledore and Professor Nelson but their expressions were quite different. Instead of looking cheerful, their faces wore horrific expressions.

"Harry, what was that second memory?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

Harry felt his stomach drop. "A pathway" he answered dully.

"Detail please Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry sighed. "I discovered this pathway in a wall which led to Angus Black. He's an Information Keeper."

"Undoubtedly, happened on the night I caught you" commented Professor Nelson frowning at him.

"Yes," admitted Harry.

"I wish you told me about that" said Dumbledore.

"Sorry Professor" said Harry.

"That's all right Harry" replied Dumbledore. "Have you discussed that event with anyone else?"

"Only with Ron, Hermione and Ginny" said Harry quickly.

"Well that's good" said Dumbledore.

"What's this all about Professor" asked Harry.

Dumbledore sighed. "We'll both explain it to him, Sarah" he said glancing at Professor Nelson.

"Yes, I agree" replied Professor Nelson.

"Please sit down Harry," said Dumbledore. Harry sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Harry, about Angus Black. To begin with, he was a cousin of Sirius."

"I didn't see him on the Black family tree" pointed out Harry.

"He was wiped out" explained Dumbledore, "just like many other Black family members."

"Oh said Harry. "Did he marry a muggleborn?"

"Yes, but that's not the half of it" answered Dumbledore.

"What do you mean? There was another reason" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Dumbledore, "a much bigger one."

"What was it?" asked Harry.

"Well let me tell you about the tale of the Half Blood Prince" said Dumbledore.


	23. The Tale and Crookshanks

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 23 The Tale and Crookshanks

"The what?" asked Harry.

"The Half Blood Prince, Harry" said Dumbledore.

"Who's he?" asked Harry.

"Let me tell you the tale, Harry" replied Dumbledore.

"All right" said Harry.

"The story revolves around the Black family" explained Dumbledore. "Sirius had an uncle named Randy Black who was one of his father's brothers."

"I didn't see him on the Black family either" said Harry.

"He married a muggleborn" replied Dumbledore.

"Then they had a son named Angus Black," added Professor Nelson.

"Yes" agreed Dumbledore. "He used to be on the Black family tree.

"Why?" asked Harry. "If he was Randy Black's son, why would he be on there?"

"Because he did something rather clever" answered Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. "He tricked his relatives, who included Sirius's parents, into accepting him as a loyal family member unlike his father."

"How did he do that?" asked Harry in amazement.

"He claimed to have seen the error in his father's ways. He did a number of tasks to give evidence of it. His pureblood relatives accepted it and put him on the Black family tree. As the years went on, he further impressed his relatives and they called him the Half Blood Prince."

"Sirius said that to be a Black made you practically royal" commented Harry.

"Yes Harry, hence the name" replied Dumbledore.

"So why was he wiped out?" asked Harry.

"Because he showed who he truly was in the end" answered Professor Nelson.

"Which was?" prompted Harry.

"Well he married a muggleborn like his father" said Dumbledore. "He also joined the Order of the Phoenix. After his relatives saw what he had done, they immediately wiped his name from the Black family tree."

"What is he doing for the Order of the Phoenix?" asked Harry.

"Well, we made him an Information Keeper. Do you know what that is?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Hermione told me" answered Harry.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well Harry. You may go."

Harry turned to go but stopped. "Professor, about the intruder on Halloween."

"They found the pathway, yes" said Dumbledore.

"Well bye" said Harry. He left.

Harry now knew for sure what was going on. Now that the intruder on Halloween (whoever he or she was) had discovered the pathway, Voldemort could get his hands on Angus Black any day now. He probably was just bidding his time.

Harry got back to the Hufflepuff common room where he found Ron, Harmione and Ginny waiting for him.

"Hi mate," said Ron. "Where were you?"

"At Professor Nelson's office" answered Harry. "She wanted to talk to me."

"About what?" asked Ginny.

"I'll tell you about it tommorow" replied Harry. "I'm really tired."

"That's all right, Harry" said Hermione. "We were just waiting for you."

"Well goodnight" said Harry. He turned to go up the staircase to his dormitory when there was a shout outside the common room.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

Harry turned facing the exit and Hannah Abbot came in. "Hello" she said.

"Were you the one who shouted?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Sorry" replied Hannah. "It's just that I tripped over Crookshanks, your cat, Hermione."

Hermione got up. "Where is he?"

"There" answered Hannah pointing to the exit where Crookshanks was.

"Crookshanks!" exclaimed Hermione. "What did you think you were doing?" She grabbed him by the middle and went up to her dormitory.

"Well I'd better go," said Hannah. "I live in the Gryffindor common room now." She left.

"Coming Ron?" asked Harry.

"Yeah sure" replied Ron. They went up to their dormitory.


	24. The Cancellation

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 24 The Cancellation

For the rest of the week, Harry was constantly being asked what had happened in Professor Nelson's office. Ginny thought it quite funny how Professor Nelson changed the office. Ron and Hermione, however, wanted to know what was done and said and so many conversations happened that followed this.

"I find this quite interesting" commented Ron that Friday evening in the Hufflepuff common room. "Angus Black must've been rather clever."

"Yeah" said Harry. "We were right about him. About how he was related to Sirius. He was his cousin."

"How come Sirius never mentioned him?" asked Ron.

"Well as it was strictly an Order of the Phoenix thing, I don't think we were supposed to know" answered Hermione.

"Dumbledore doesn't want me mentioning him to anybody except you three so we can't go around telling anybody about him. Not even to the members of the DA," said Harry.

Angus Black wasn't the only thing on Harry's mind. The first quidditch match of the season was coming up and Harry was practising quidditch with the rest of his time. Ginny was made caption of the team and made the team listen to her prep talks which were quite boring.

"If you're doing another prep talk tonight Ginny then I'm going to go back to my dormitory and get a book to read" said Ron the evening before the quidditch match when they were down to the quidditch pitch for a final practice.

"Oh Ron" said Ginny. "Don't be ridiculous. I know my prep talks may be boring but how else are we going to win tomorrow's quidditch match?"

Ron looked disgusted. He looked at Harry who just shrugged.

As it happened, Ginny did have a prep talk ready and it got boring. In fact, it got so boring, Harry would've rather listen to Professor Binns.

"So do any of you have any questions?" Ginny asked when she finished her prep talk.

"Yeah" said Ron. "Did you know you sounded like Professor Binns, little sister?"

Ginny looked outraged. Harry suspected this was because of the comparison to Professor Binns and the phrase 'little sister'. "Keep your comments to yourself Ron! Ginny snapped.

The next morning, Harry woke bright and early. Ron got up with him and they got dressed went down to the common room. Then Ginny came down. Stewart Ackerley came down too as he was sharing Hufflepuff house with them. They went down to the Great Hall and sat with the rest of their quidditch team.

"The match is going to be great" commented Zacharias Smith.

"Yes" agreed Ginny. "We'll be going on the pitch in fifteen minutes."

Just then, Professor McGonagall stood up at the staff table. "I have an important message for all of you" she said. "The quidditch match is cancelled."

Harry was stunned and he wasn't the only one. The other students looked surprised too.

"Please listen," said Dumbledore standing up too. "Apparently, the Ministry has got a tip off of my plans. Lucius Malfoy, who's now Minister of Magic, won't allow quidditch to be played at Hogwarts this year. He's passed a new educational degree saying this. However, please make closer ties with one another. Lucius Malfoy might not allow for quidditch but he can't separate you. That's all."

After breakfast, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny discussed what had happened.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Ron. "Quidditch cancelled! All because of Lucius Malfoy!"

"He found out what Dumbledore was doing" said Hermione. "I'll bet you this is only the beginning. He'll turn more nasty later."

"This is terrible" agreed Harry, "but at least there's still the DA. In fact, that's what I'm going to do now. To make up for this, I'm making a DA meeting today.

"Hey Harry" said Malcolm Baddock. "Can I join the DA?"

"Absolutely" said Harry. "We need some Slytherins involved. Round some up for me."

"Okay" replied Malcolm. He left.

"Anything you want us to do mate," asked Ron.

"Yes" answered Harry. "Get the word out that I'm holding a DA this afternoon."

"I'm on it" replied Ron.


	25. Narcissa's Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 25 Narcissa's Visit

Christmas was coming. December had arrived. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all hadn't signed up to stay at Hogwarts. They were going to spend the holidays at the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had invited them.

Harry was planning more and more DA meetings and some Slytherins had decided to attend. Other Slytherins however, such as Draco Malfoy, wouldn't attend at all. This didn't really bother Harry though.

During the last week before the holidays, Harry, Ron, Hermione decided to go down to Hagrid's for a visit. Snow was falling when they went out. They walked to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.

"C'min" said Hagrid. They went in.

"Hello Hagrid" said Harry.

"Hi Harry" said Hagrid. "What's bin goin on?"

"We're going over to the Burrow for Christmas" answered Harry. "Um Hagrid?"

"Yeah?" said Hagrid.

"I suppose as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, you know about Angus Black," said Harry.

"Yeah I know about him. I heard Dumbledore told yeah" answered Hagrid. "That was after you found out about him."

"Err yes" replied Harry.

"That's all right Harry," said Hagrid.

"Hagrid, there's someone coming over" said Hermione looking out the window.

"Yeah. It's…oh no Narcissa Malfoy!" Ron said.

"What does she want?" asked Harry.

"Should we hide?" asked Ron.

"No don't bother. Yer not breakin any rules" replied Hagrid.

There was knocking on the door. Hagrid got up and opened it. There stood Narcissa Malfoy.

"What d'you want?" grumbled Hagrid.

"Manners Hagrid" Narcissa taunted. "Where's that hippogriff of yours?"

"What hippogriff?" asked Hagrid.

"The one you had tree years ago" answered Narcissa. "I believe his name was Buckbeak."

"I have no idea where he is" replied Hagrid. "He got away remember?"

"Oh I remember all right," said Narcissa. "Besides who are these with you?" She looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Ah of course" she said before Hagrid could answer. "Harry Potter with his friends."

"Look Narcissa, yeh came here ter ask abou' Buckbeak but I told yeh I dunno where he is" said Hagrid.

"Oh Buckbeak isn't the only thing I've come to ask you about. What about my cousin Angus Black or Dumbledore's house union plan?" Narcissa asked.

"What about them?" Hagrid asked.

"Well where precisely is Angus Black" Narcissa asked "and what do you think of the house union plan?"

"I have no idea where Angus Black is" replied Hagrid. "As fer the house union plan, I think it's a brilliant idea."

"Well we'll soon see" Narcissa said. She turned to face Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Having fun here, Potter?" she asked.

"Yes" Harry replied coolly.

"What do you know about Angus Black, Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"Absolutely nothing at all" Harry lied.

"You do know something about him. I know the Dark Lord sent you a dream on it. So I warn you Potter. The next time we meet, I shall have a bottle of Veritaserum. I'm sure I can get some from Professor Snape. At least he's got the right idea about things." She turned and left.

"It's all righ'. At least she's gone," said Hagrid.

"Hagrid, is Buckbeak still at Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry.

"Yeah" replied Hagrid. "I thought I was goin ter get him back but since Lucius Malfoy is minister, we still have ter hide him. As fer Angus Black, Dumbledore has moved the entrance to his pathway ter somewhere else in the castle."

For the rest of the day, they talked about the holidays and ate a snack there. Finally, they went back to the castle for supper.


	26. An Evening with Tonks

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 26 An Evening with Tonks

On the last day before the Christmas break, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry kind of felt awkward because the only times he went on the Hogwarts Express was when the school year began and ended. They chose a compartment all to themselves. When the arrived at Kings Cross station, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting already waiting for them.

"Hello you four," greeted Mrs. Weasley hugging each of them in turn.

"So how are we getting to the Burrow?" asked Harry.

"We'll be taking muggle taxis" answered Mr. Weasley. "Lucius Malfoy is having the floo network watched, we can't use a portkey and if we used brooms, muggles would see us."

They went through the barrier and were outside Kings Cross station. Two taxis were waiting for them and they went in them. The taxis arrived at the Burrow and they got out.

Inside, the house was all decorated up. There was red cloth on tables with snowmen and bells on them. In a corner there was a grand Christmas tree with lights and decorations and a big star on top.

"This is more wonderful than ever," said Harry.

"You really think so," said Ron who went a little pink behind the ears.

"Absolutely," replied Harry.

"Well thanks," said Ron awkwardly. "Anyone want a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Okay," said Harry, Hermione and Ginny. They all play Exploding Snap.

On December 23, an owl flew in. It was one of the school's barn owls. Mr. Weasley took the letter it was carrying and read it.

"There's an Order meeting tonight at Grimmauld Place, Molly," he said.

"We'll have to go," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Will we be going?" asked Harry.

"No, you will be staying here," answered Mr. Weasley. "The Order meeting will only last an hour. Tonks will be here to stand guard while we're gone."

When evening came, Tonks arrived.

"Hello. I'm here," Tonks said.

"Good. We're going. Bye," said Mrs. Weasley. She and Mr. Weasley left.

"Could Death Eaters attack here?" asked Ron. "Is that why your here?"

"Yes," answered Tonks. "We're not taking any chances in leaving you four alone. I want you four to stay alert also."

Harry and Ron went upstairs into Ron's bedroom. They looked out the window for signs of Death Eaters or Dementors.

"How about we play chess, Ron?" Harry suggested. "I want to see if I can finally beat you."

"All right" said Ron.

When they were in the middle of the game, they heard a shriek downstairs.

They raced downstairs to find Ginny and Tonks in a heap on the floor.

"What was all that about?" asked Harry.

"Tonks wouldn't turn her hair pink," said Ginny.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Tonks said. "We have to stay alert! I can't be bombarded with requests to change my appearance."

"Come on Ginny," said Hermione getting up from the sofa. "You're just tired. You need to go to bed."

"No I don't!" Ginny replied.

"Look," said Ron. "Let's not get into any arguments."

"Very well," Ginny grumbled.

"Good, I'll stay on guard," said Tonks.

"Let's go upstairs Ginny," said Harry.

"All right: Ginny sighed.

Harry took her hand and led her upstairs.

There were no Death Eater or Dementor Attacks that night.


	27. An Eventful Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 27 An Eventful Christmas

Christmas Eve arrived. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had waffles for breakfast. The morning passed by uneventfully. When the afternoon came though, Mrs. Weasley stirred up some excitement.

"We're going to make some Christmas cookies," she said happily. "I've got doe out and you can make whatever you want."

"Oh good," replied Ginny.

Soon they were all busy. Ron was making a reindeer, Ginny was making a bell, Harry was making a snowman and Hermione was making hats.

"Why are you making hats, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"They're for the house elves," Hermione replied. "I'm going to let the doe harden."

"So in other words, you're still working on SPEW," Ron said.

"Ron, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times. It's S.P.E.W.!" Hermione said.

"Dobby's probably just going to take them all," said Harry grinning at the thought.

That evening there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened it and let out a shriek.

"Who is it Mum?" asked Ron. Before Mrs. Weasley could reply, in walked Percy Weasley. Everyone gathered around.

"Yes, yes, yes. I know you're happy to see me," Percy said. "But I can only stay until tomorrow."

"We thought you couldn't come home," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes but the Ministry thinks I'm currently back in London," Percy replied.

"You tricked Lucius Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley said in amazement.

"Indeed I did," said Percy. "I've also come with news."

"Please sit down Percy," said Mrs. Weasley. "Tell us all about it."

Percy sat down. "Lucius Malfoy is trying to track down Angus Black. You know about that but now he's trying to track down that hippogriff Buckbeak as well. I hear that Narcissa is helping him. He's also planning to do something about Dumbledore's house union plan."

"Narcissa came over to Hagrid's before the holidays!" blurted out Ron. "She asked about those exact things!"

"Well that figures," replied Percy.

"Luckily though, she didn't get very far," said Harry. "She didn't get any information at all on Angus Black or Buckbeak."

"We could tell she wasn't happy about the house union plan as well" added Hermione.

"Well that was only a start," said Mr. Weasley. "She and Lucius will try again."

The others exchanged worried looks.

On Christmas morning, Harry woke suddenly when something jumped on his bed. He looked up and saw Ginny. She kissed him sweetly.

"I thought that might wake you up," she teased.

"Very funny Ginny," Harry replied grinning.

They got up and went downstairs to the Christmas tree. Ron and Hermione were already there.

"Hey Harry," said Ron. "There's some presents for you here."

Harry went over and unwrapped his presents. Among other things, he got a Defence against the Dark Arts book from Hagrid, another Weasley jumper from Mrs. Weasley, a box of Honeydukes sweets from Tonks, a chess book from Ron ("So you can learn how to play better!" Ron said) and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Hermione.

After breakfast, Lupin came over.

"Harry," he said. "I have something for you." He got out something wrapped up in a bit of cloth. Harry took it and unwrapped it. It was a small rectangular mirror.

"What's this for Remus?" Harry asked.

"Don't you know Harry? That's the other two-way mirror Sirius had," Remus replied.

"Oh," said Harry. He now felt a little confused. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Well you have the other one, don't you?" Remus answered.

"I broke it," admitted Harry. "I didn't think it any use."

"Then cast 'Reparo' on it" said Remus.

"But I still can't talk to Sirius!" Harry replied.

"Harry, I'm sorry for Sirius. Surely there's someone else you can use the mirrors with," said Remus.

Harry took the mirror and went up to Ron's room and opened his trunk. He got out the pieces of the other two-way mirror he had and muttered "Reparo" with his wand. He set the two mirrors in his trunk and went downstairs.

The rest of the day passed by smoothly. At Christmas dinner, everyone had a good time. Percy said how joyful it was to play double agent.


	28. Dumbledore Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 28 Dumbledore Gone

Soon it was time to leave for Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got packed up. Harry wasn't keen on showing the two-way mirrors to them when they were packing. The mirrors just reminded him of Sirius too much.

After a good breakfast, Mr. Weasley took Harry aside.

"Harry," he said. "Be careful at Hogwarts in the following months. If you see anything unusual or anyone who shouldn't be there, contact Dumbledore immediately."

"Okay," said Harry. "Are you talking about Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes but she's not the only one I want you to look out for. There are Death Eaters on the loose to look out for as well," replied Mr. Weasley.

They arrived at Kings Cross station at quarter to eleven by muggle taxis. After going through the barrier, they saw the Hogwarts Express.

When they were getting their luggage on to the train, something or someone caught Harry's eye. It was Narcissa Malfoy. She was about twenty feet away. Harry took a step backwards. She was talking to Draco Malfoy. Draco nodded and smirked.

"Mr. Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy is over there," said Harry.

"That's all right Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "She can't do anything here. There would be witnesses."

"But she was talking to Draco," Harry replied. "I could tell it was about something important."

"Then you should be watching out for Draco too," said Mr. Weasley. "You never know what they were talking about."

Harry was too busy to discuss what he saw with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He waited until they had a compartment to themselves. Ginny went to the compartment with Luna Lovegood, so Harry, Ron and Harmione went to an empty compartment without her. When they were in, Harry told them what he saw.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Hermione. "I wonder what Narcissa wanted to talk to Malfoy about."

"Well it probably wasn't about something good," said Ron.

"She's may be trying to get Draco to do something at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"She could be just informing Draco of something," replied Hermione.

Ron snorted. "Fat chance of that."

"Well I could be right Ron," said Hermione. "Draco could just have been gleeful that a new plan was going into action."

"She's got a point, Ron," said Harry.

"I suppose so," said Ron.

They got to Hogwarts castle. Once inside, they entered the Great Hall for supper and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Harry looked up at the staff table. Professors McGonagall and Snape were talking in low whispers. Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout were talking as well. Professor Nelson was looking all around the Great Hall smiling but Professor Dumbledore was no where to be seen. Professor McGonagall stood up.

"I'm sorry to say that Professor Dumbledore is temporarily unavailable to attend his post as headmaster. I'll be filling in for him," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. Dumbledore couldn't be headmaster here for a while. Whispers were going around the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore is very busy at the present time," continued Professor McGonagall. "Hopefully he'll be back within a few months."

Harry was shocked. Dumbledore was going to be gone at least a few months?

"I will be helped however," said Professor McGonagall. "Professors Snape and Nelson will help me." At that Professor Nelson stood up and bowed. "Err-yes Sarah," said Professor McGonagall looking over her glasses at her. She sat back down again.

After the feast, Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the Entrance Hall.

"Why do you reckon Dumbledore left?" Ron asked.

"McGonagall said he was busy," said Hermione.

"But busy doing what?" Ron asked.

"It probably has something to do with the Order of the Phoenix," Harry replied.

Professor McGonagall came over to them. "Potter I want to see you in my office now please."

Harry left Ron and Hermione to go to one of the common rooms. He followed Professor McGonagall to her office. Once they were in, Professor McGonagall shut the door.

"Potter, I've brought you here to speak about Dumbledore. Obviously you are curious to know where he is," she said.

"Yes Professor," answered Harry. "Where is he?"

"Well I can only tell you so much," replied Professor McGonagall. "Just that he's plotting some serious plans against Voldemort. Right now he's at Grimmauld Place."

"All right Professor," said Harry. He turned to leave.

"Another thing Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "If you see any signs of unusual activity you come and see me."

"Yes Professor," Harry replied. He left to find Ron and Hermione and tell them.


	29. Plans Ruined

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 29 Plans Ruined

The next morning, Harry woke bright and early. He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had chosen Hufflepuff House again as sleeping quarters. Before he had gone to bed, he had told Ron, Hermione and Ginny what Professor McGonagall told him. He went down to the common room and waited for the others while reading the chess book Ron had given him for Christmas.

When Ron, Hermione and Ginny came down, Harry greeted them. "So shall we go down to the Great Hall?" he asked.

"Wait," said Hermione. "I just need to check on Crookshanks."

After Hermione checked on Crookshanks, they all walked down to the Great Hall. They found seats at the Ravenclaw table. Apart from the fact that Dumbledore wasn't at the staff table, everything was normal. That is until Professor McGonagall came in white faced closely followed by none other than-

"Narcissa Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed. "What's she doing here?"

"I have no idea," said Harry.

Professor McGonagall walked to the staff table with Narcissa Malfoy. She cleared her throat.

"Well-err- here I am with Narcissa Malfoy who has something to say to us all."

"Well good morning, everybody," she said. "You may know me through my son Draco, who's quite joyful and extraordinary."

"Yeah," said Ron under his breath. "A joyful and extraordinary git."

"I am here to help Minerva McGonagall fill in for Albus Dumbledore. The first thing I suggest is to move back into regular dormitories and to remove this house union plan."

Harry was outraged. How dare she try to undo Dumbledore's plan? Students were now looking at each other very confused indeed.

"Another thing is to watch out for Harry Potter," she continued. "You shall remember that last year the Daily Prophet printed some things on him. Yes, the Daily Prophet admitted its mistake in the end but it was just giving in. There was some truth in it even though You-Know-Who did return. Now get back to your regular tables where you belong."

"You think you can just come over here and take over, eh?" shouted Harry.

Narcissa Malfoy looked directly at him. "That outburst will cost you a detention, Potter with Professor Snape." She nodded over to Professor Snape who grinned.

Harry slowly got up and went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Also we'll be playing a little game this weekend. It's called find the piece of paper that's stuck in a wall. We'll be splitting up into teams for this which will consist of students from your own house." She sat down beside Professor Snape and engaged in conversation with him. Professor McGonagall looked as if she was trying her best not to look terrified. Harry couldn't blame her. He knew Narcissa was trying to get the students to find the pathway that led to Angus Black. Harry wondered how many students would end up trusting Narcissa. Indeed Malfoy's gang of Slytherins would.

That night everyone returned to their original common rooms. Harry sunk into a Gryffindor armchair. "Home sweet home."

"Boy, I hate that Narcissa!" said Ron.

"You can say that again," replied Hermione.

"Well I'm not just going to sit here," said Harry. "I'm going to the other common rooms to tell the others Narcissa's plan."

"You can't do that Harry," Hermione said. "Professor McGonagall said for us not to tell anyone about Angus Black. Besides, you don't know the other houses passwords."

"Then I just won't tell them all the details," Harry replied. "I'll just tell them not to participate in the game. I'll just do it at breakfast tomorrow."

"That's going to be impossible too Harry," said Ron. "Narcissa's bound to catch you."

"Then I'll just have to get a DA meeting together this Friday," said Harry.

On Friday afternoon, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived on the fourth floor and waited for the others to arrive. When they were all in, Harry walked up to the front.

"Okay guys," he said. "Narcissa's trying to mislead us all."

"We don't believe her Harry," piped up someone.

"Good," said Harry. "You understand that her game is a trick."

"So we don't participate in it?" questioned Ernie Macmillan.

"Of coarse we do!" Harry replied.

"But why?" asked Terry Boot.

"I'll tell you why," Harry answered. "We just have to find that piece of paper before she does. Here's our plan. Now listen carefully…"


	30. Narcissa's Game

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 30 Narcissa's Game

"This way," called Harry running down the 2nd floor corridor.

"Slow down Harry," said Hermione. "Let us catch up." Harry, Ron and Hermione were busy looking for the piece of paper in the wall.

"I don't see any paper in these walls at all," said Ron.

"Well it could be somewhere else," replied Harry.

Just then, Neville and Ginny appeared. "We couldn't find the piece of paper anywhere on the 3rd floor," Ginny said.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Positive," said Neville. "We even pulled out shelves to look behind. Not a sign of it."

"Well it has to be somewhere," said Harry.

"At least Malfoy's gang of Slytherins or Narcissa didn't find it yet," said Ron.

"Then we should be heading back to the Room of Requirement," said Hermione. That was where they were planning to meet after they did their separate searches. They decided to go up there.

When they go there, quite a few DA members were already there.

"All of you sure you looked hard enough?" asked Harry.

There was a bunch of replies that were along the lines of "yes" and "we searched hard enough all right."

More DA members started to come in. When it looked like all were there, Harry checked to see if there was anybody missing. "Only Zacharias Smith, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot aren't here," he said. "They would be the ones following the gang of Slytherins. So did anyone find the piece of paper."

"No, we couldn't Harry" was the general reply.

"Well it's very important that we get it," said Harry.

"I know it's very important that we get it Harry," said Terry Boot. "But let's face it. It could be anywhere in the castle even in Snape's office."

Harry had to think about that. Could it really be in Snape's office? "Do you think it's down there?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know Harry," said Ron. "Dumbledore does trust Snape but would he really trust him enough to do that?"

"Narcissa doesn't know where it is," said Harry. "Would she really go into Snape's office? We did hear her say at Hagrid's before the holidays that she trusts Snape."

"Maybe we should go find her and the others just in case," said Ginny.

"All right," said Harry. "Who's coming with me?"

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and Terry Boot decided to go with Harry.

As soon as they were out in the corridor, Hermione pulled them all close. "Remember since we're from two different houses we can't be seen."

"All right Hermione," said Harry.

They descended down to the Entrance Hall and hid behind a statue. There was no one in sight. They went down the steps to the dungeons and then they heard voices.

"…I can't believe we lost them," said a voice.

"Well they have to be around here somewhere," said another.

Harry and the rest went closer to the sources of the noises and found Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot and Zacharias Smith in the doorway that went into the potions classroom.

"Oh hello," said Ernie. "We weren't expecting to see you here."

Harry filled them on in everything that happened.

"You weren't able to find that paper?" said Hannah. "Oh dear. We just lost track of the Slytherins down here."

"Did you see Narcissa?" asked Ron.

Before the Hufflepuffs could answer they heard another voice. ""Well it isn't in our common room. Let's check on the 1st floor again." Harry and the rest went into the potions classroom to hide and saw Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins go past and up the stairs going to the Entrance Hall.

"Well that's take care of them," said Ron. "So have you seen Narcissa?"

"Yes. She was with Professor Snape," answered Zacharias Smith.

They heard footsteps coming down to the dungeons.

"It's Snape and Narcissa!" whispered Harry peering out. "They're talking."

"Snape it must be here somewhere. I thought you knew where it was. Now I don't mean exposing yourself to Dumbledore and his Order, for I can just say I found it all by myself."

"Listen Narcissa," said Snape. "I don't deny I know where it is for I do, but we won't get it yet. I have a plan."

"What's your plan then?" asked Narcissa.

"To go down the pathway at a more convenient time," answered Snape.

"I would think that now is convenient enough!" exclaimed Narcissa. "Dumbledore is gone! I'm here! Lucius is Minister!"

"Now, now," replied Snape. "There's still Potter to take care of."

"Well he'll be taken care of in a week's time at most," said Narcissa.

"True but there's still Order members," said Snape. "Narcissa I can assure you that it'll happen not a second too late."

"Oh all right," said Narcissa. "Lucius does have faith in you. Good day." She walked toward the Entrance Hall.

Snape walked past leaving Harry and the rest to avoid being caught by him.


	31. The Death Eaters' Next Move

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 31 The Death Eaters' Next Move

On Monday, Harry discussed Snape and Narcissa's conversation to Ron and Hermione on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"I can't believe what we heard," said Harry. "Could this mean Snape's still a Death Eater?"

"Of course not," answered Hermione. "He's probably just misleading Narcissa. He wouldn't tell her where the piece of paper was."

"He said he had a plan though," said Ron.

Hermione frowned at him. "Ron, I'm sure he can be trusted. Dumbledore said so."

"Oh no," said Harry. "We're late for class."

Harry, Ron and Hermione raced to their class. When they arrived Professor Nelson looked at them.

"Five points from Gryffindor," she said.

"But Professor, I thought-" began Harry.

"Well as the houses are back together, points can be taken and rewarded," interrupted Professor Nelson.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to their desks.

When Harry was going toward the door with Ron and Hermione at the end of the class, he looked up at Professor Nelson. Instead of preparing for the next class, she stood up and walked toward the door leading to the corridor. Harry frowned.

"Look," he told Ron and Hermione. They were equally confused of Professor Nelson's behavior.

She walked down the corridor without even glancing at them.

"We've got to follow her," said Harry.

"We'll be late for our next lesson," said Hermione. "It's bad enough being late for one class."

"I don't' care," said Harry. "I have to see where she's going."

Without waiting for Ron and Hermione's response, he began to follow Professor Nelson. Then suddenly he lost her.

He put Professor Nelson's strange behavior out of his mind and went to his next class.

That evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for supper. They went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Hello there," said a voice. Harry glanced over and saw the ghost Nearly Headless Nick gliding over to them.

"Hello Nick," said Harry. "What's going on?"

"The ghosts of each of each house were having a big argument. No doubt on Narcissa's influence," said Nick.

"That's terrible," Harry replied.

"Boy Narcissa really burns me up!" Ron said loudly.

"Be quiet Ron," said Hermione. "Naricssa might hear us."

Harry glanced up at the staff table just in case. Then he saw something rather peculiar. Professor Nelson, Professor Snape and Narcissa were quietly talking to each other.

"I wonder what they're talking about," he said. "Especially since Professor Nelson is involved."

Hermione shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Well I'd better go," said Nick. "Goodbye."

That night Harry went up to his dormitory and got into bed.

After he drifted off to sleep, he had a dream.

He saw a band of Death Eaters in a courtyard. Voldemort was with them.

"All right," Voldemort said. "The plan is going well. I've just talked to Lucius and he says Narcissa is in control of Hogwarts. However we must focus on our next part of the plan. Look to the castle."

The Death Eaters all looked up. Harry looked up to and saw a castle though a quite a bit smaller than Hogwarts.

"Welcome to Durmstrang," announced Voldemort. "A Death Eater once lived here but never mind him. I've got him on our trail. We must focus our attention on getting new followers. Durmstrang is our next target for this. Everyone, charge in at Durmstrang. Be sure I get followers among the students there. For anyone who will not cooperate, bewitch or threaten them. Now run!"

All of the Death Eaters now ran toward Durmstrang. Harry tried to follow them but suddenly woke up in his dormitory. Voldemort had sent him a dream. He had to see Professor McGonagall.

He got up quietly but quickly, put on his invisibility cloak and went down to the common room. He walked out of the common room and headed for Professor McGonagall's office.


	32. Worse with the Prophet

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 32 Worse with the Prophet

When he got to Professor McGonagall's office, Harry knocked on the door.

"Don't tell me it's you again, Narcissa," said Professor McGonagall's voice from inside the room. She opened the door and glanced at Harry. "What are you doing out of bed, Potter?"

"I have something to tell you," said Harry.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Come in then." Harry did so and Professor McGonagall shut the door. "What have you come to tell me?"

"I had a dream," said Harry. He told Professor McGonagall everything about the dream. When he finished, she looked very worried.

"Harry," she said. "I'll inform Professor Dumbledore immediately about this. This doesn't look good. Whether this really happened, I don't know but you have to continue your Occlumency lessons. This is rather serious."

"You said Narcissa came to you?" asked Harry.

Professor McGonagall looked at him over her glasses. "She warned me to help her out with her plans or she would report me to the Ministry."

"She threatened you!" said Harry.

"Harry, the only things you should be concerned about are studies and your Occlumancy," said Professor McGonagall. "I can handle Narcissa. I'll see what I can do about Occlumancy lessons for you. Now good night." She led Harry to the door and ushered him out. Harry walked backed to his dormitory with only Narcissa on his mind.

While at breakfast the next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for a barn owl to arrive with today's edition of the Daily Prophet. It came. Hermione took it and looked at the front page. Her mouthed dropped with a look of outrage.

"What's in there?" asked Ron.

"You won't believe it," said Hermione. "Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have gone too far now."

"Let me see it," said Harry.

"Here," said Hermione handing over the paper. "You won't like it though."

Harry and Ron shared the paper. It read:

Harry Potter-Is he Right About Things or is he Just Causing More Mayhem?

Last year, as most of you will recall, the Daily Prophet admitted its mistake for not informing the world that He Who Must Not Be Named is back. Harry Potter was right all along. But does this mean that he's not insane? After all he was wrong for accusing Mr. Lucius Malfoy of being a Death Eater.

"I'm really angry of my husband of being accused of being a Death Eater," said Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. "When I went to Hogwarts just the beginning of this month, I saw some disturbances in Potter's behaviour. It was as if he was gloating about being right that He Who Must Not Be Named is back."

Harry Potter had also been taking Occlumency lessons this year from Dumbledore before he went away. Harry can dig into people's minds so watch out folks.

Harry looked up disgusted. "This is ridiculous. They're trying to discredit me again!"

"I know Harry," said Hermione. "So you have to watch your step."

Harry looked around. Narcissa and Draco were both smirking particularly at him. Professor McGonagall held tight lips and Professor Snape was eating his breakfast casually. The students were looking at him with surprised looks and Harry couldn't blame them. None of the students except for him, Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew about his Occlumency lessons. Things during this school year were getting worse by the minute.


	33. Intruders at Night

Chapter 33 Intruders at Night

The week went by. Students were asking Harry about his Occlumency lessons. He had seen Professor McGonagall about how the Daily Prophet knew about his Occlumency lessons. She said that somehow the Death Eaters had found out about the Occlumency lessons but didn't know how.

When the week ended, Harry told Ron, Hermione and Ginny about this.

"That information got into Voldemort's hands!" said Hermione.

"Apparently, but none of the Order knows how," said Harry.

"You be careful, Harry," said Ginny. "I don't think we're as safe as we used to be."

That night, Harry laid awake, trying to think up some explanation. He took out the Marauder's Map to see if it showed anything unusual… and indeed it did.

Harry just needed one glance at it. It showed 'Narcissa Malfoy' patrolling the halls but that wasn't all. Someone had just entered the castle and it was one of Harry's least favourite people in the world apart from Voldemort. 'Bellatrix Lestrange' was also on the map and she seemed to be walking in the direction of Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry got out of bed. He was going to see what was going on. Wearing his invisibility cloak, he walked out of the common room into the corridor beyond and made for Bellatrix Lestrange.

Then he saw another figure enter the castle. The map labeled him 'Peter Pettigrew'. Wormtail was in the castle.

Harry, as fast as he could with minimal noise, walked toward Ballatrix Lestrange. She and Narcissa were now on the same corridor. Harry caught up with them just in time to hear their greetings.

"Nice to see you, Ballatrix," said Narcissa. "How's the plan coming?"

"Brilliant!" said Bellatrix. "The Dark Lord has just taken over Durmstrang. How's it over here?"

"Plans over here are smoother than ever," answered Narcissa. "The Daily Prophet is certainly in our hands. Now for Angus Black."

"Ah yes," said Bellatrix. "What are we going to do?"

"Severus knows where it is of course," replied Narcissa. "He'll help us. He's fooling McGonagall rather easily. We just need him to lead it to us. He says he'll do it when the time's ready.

"Couldn't he do it now?" asked Ballatrix.

"That's what I asked him," answered Narcissa, "but apparently he want to wait longer don't ask me why."

Ballatrix looked right through Harry. "Ah, here's Wormtail."

Harry turned quickly around and there stood Wormtail. Harry back away to avoid being bumped into.

"Hello Wormtail," said Narcissa. "I see that you're here."

"Yes," replied Wormtail.

"How was the track down Wormtail?" asked Ballatrix. "Was Igor Karkaroff found?"

"He was," said Wormtail. "He was punished most severely."

"Well good riddance to him," said Narcissa.

Harry thought quickly. He would try not to allow Ballatrix Lestrange and Wormtail not get away, but what could he do?

"The Dark Lord has the Durmstrang students rounded up," said Wormtail. "The Dark Lord's army is getting hugger."

"Maybe we should go see Severus," suggested Bellatrix.

"Not right now," said Narcissa. "He's having a good sleep but I'll see him in the morning. As for you two, you should get going."

Harry took out his wand. This was it. He was going to stun the three of them on the spot.

"Rictusempra!" he shouted pointing his wand at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix doubled up, wheezing.

"Ah ha!" said Narcissa. "I know that voice from anywhere!" before Harry could do anything, Narcissa had grabbed his invisibility cloak and took it off. "So Harry Potter. What are you doing here? Expelliarmus."

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into Narcissa's.

She smiled. "Like I told you before, Potter. I do have some Veritaserum for you." With that, she got a full bottle of it out of her cloak.


	34. A Traitor in the Midst

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material except for two new characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

34. A Traitor in the Midst

Harry had no idea what to do. Before he could decide, Narcissa had grabbed him.

Wormtail quivered slightly and Bellatrix laughed.

"Expelliarmus!" said a voice. Harry's want flew out of Narcissa's hand and Professor Nelson arrived on scene.

"Sarah!" said Narcissa.

"You don't have control over me now, Narcissa," said Professor Nelson.

"You mean Narcissa was controlling you?" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry," answered Professor Nelson. "Now she's going to regret it." She muttered a bunch of spells, some even unknown to Harry, and Narcissa ended up gagged on the floor.

Wormtail fled away in shock. Bellatrix wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Rictusempra. Expelliarmus," said Professor Nelson pointing her wand at Bellatrix. After that, Bellatrix ran away as well.

"We've got get them!" said Harry.

"No Harry," said Professor Nelson. "They're only two Death Eaters and they're probably out of the castle by now. Let's just go back to bed."

They walked together down the hallways to the Gryffindor Common Room. Professor Nelson explained that Narcissa had been controlling her with the Imperius Curse, which explained her odd behaviour at the end of class.

The next day, Harry told Ron, Hermione, and Ginny what happened.

"The Durmstrang students have been rounded up then," said Ron.

"Exactly. I just hope Dumbledore is aware of this," said Harry. "I at least told Professor McGonagall about my dream."

"And you say they're next plan concerns Angus Black?" said Hermione.

"Exactly," said Harry. "They think that Snape is going to help them find him."

"At least he can fool them," said Ginny.

Several weeks went by. The Easter holidays were coming soon. Narcissa still had control over Hogwarts.

On the last day before the Easter holidays, Professor McGonagall approached Harry in the hallway. She was pale faced.

"Come into my office at once please, Harry. It's urgent," she said.

Harry, wondering what could be so urgent now, followed Professor McGonagall to her office. Once they were in, she shut the door, locking it behind her.

"Potter, we have a traitor in the midst," she said.

"What do you mean, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Whole lot of Order information got handed over to the Death Eaters. There's only one way how that could've happened. We have a traitor. Someone has turned against us."

"But who?" said Harry.

"We don't know," said Professor McGonagall. "But I have more disturbing news. The Dursleys were attacked by a group of Death Eaters. They've been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital. Also, for the Easter holidays, you and the Weasley and Miss Granger are to go to Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore is there. I think we should count ourselves luck that none of the Death Eaters or Voldemort knows about it yet."

This was just too much to take in for Harry. "I can't believe all this is happening."

"Nor can I, Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "You and the others are to pack immediately. Keep a watch for Narcissa Malfoy though. I have seen her snooping about these corridors more often these days."

When Harry left the office, he went to search for the others. Luckily, he found them almost right away. They were all going up to the Gryffindor Common Room themselves.

"Hi mate," said Ron when Harry found them. "Shall we have a game of Exploding Snap when we reach the common roo-"

"No time!" said Harry. "But we have to get up there! I have lots to tell you!"

Just then, they came in sight of Narcissa.

"Where are you going, Potter?" she asked.

"Just up to the common room," said Harry a little too quickly.

"What would be the rush?" Narcissa said.

"We were going to have a game of Exploding Snap," lied Harry.

"Really? Good luck winning, Potter." She walked away with a sneaky smile on her face.

Once they were in the common room, Harry told them everything. "We have to pack!"

"So soon?" asked Ron.

"Of course, Ron," said Hermione.

"Let's get out trunks packed," said Harry.


	35. Stop or Resume?

This isn't another chapter in my story and I'm sorry if any of you reading this story wanted me to continue it. Now that the last two Harry Potter books are out, as well as having higher priorities, I decided to just stop writing this story. However, if any of you readers want really want me to finish the story, I will finish it (although progress will be slow). So write a request as a review if you want me to finish.


	36. Things Looking Grim

Chapter 35 Things looking Grim

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, stood in front of Grimmauld Place along with Professor McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody. The sky was grey with clouds, blocking the sun.

"Is Dumbledore here, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry," answered Professor McGonagall. "Dumbledore is here."

She held the note like Moody did the first time Harry came here. Then the house came into view, more gloomy than ever, and Moody stepped forward and opened the door. The others went inside.

It looked the same as it ever did. Mrs. Black's portrait was covered with the red curtain, and elf heads went up against the side of the staircase. It was also dark and dusty.

Professor McGonagall led them all down to the kitchen. And sitting at the head of the table was none other than-

"Professor Dumbledore!" shouted Harry.

"Harry!" said Dumbledore, looking up. "Glad to see you are well." He cleared his throat. "That is, besides the Malfoys and the Daily Prophet."

Harry smiled, although he sure didn't feel all that well. He glanced at three others sitting at the table, their heads together over that day's edition of the daily prophet.

Mrs. Figg, Lupin, and Mundungus were sitting on one side of the table, mumbling to each other as they read various articles. Lupin looked up and smiled at Harry.

"Harry," he said, getting up and pulling Ray in an embrace. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Remus," said Harry.

"That Malfoy has done it again!" exclaimed Mrs. Figg, putting her fist down on the table.

"What's he does this time?" asked Ron, going over to look. He read some of the article, Mrs. Figg was pointing at and then looked back up, clearly digusted.

"What is Ron?" asked Harry.

"Says here that Lucius Malfoy has been rounding up muggleborns, claiming to be protecting them from the Death Eaters." He snorted. "More like he's going to kill them for Voldemort."

Harry and Hermione groaned.

"Listen everyone," said Dumbledore, "we must not give up hope. I am going to St. Mungo's in a few minutes to check on the Dursleys. Harry, would you care to come along?"

Harry had no idea. He knew he should feel sorry for the Dursleys, but wasn't sure what he would say to them if he did see them at St. Mungo's.

"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, smiling up at him.

Harry made a decision. "All right, Professor, I'll go."

Ron and Hermione chose to stay behind, but Mad-Eye and Mrs. Figg would be coming along.

Once they were in the hospital, Dumbledore led them down corridor after corridor, until he came to a room with the door closed. He politely knocked on the door.

The door opened, and a nurse came out. "Ah, Albus," she said then looked down at Harry. "Come to see the Dursleys I see. They're right in. I've just fixed them up with bandages. Go in and see them.

They went in, and Harry stopped. There were three beds up against the wall. From left to right lay Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. Vernon had spots all over his face. Aunt Petunia's nose had grown five times as long. It wasn't clear what had happened to Dudley, but it had something to do with his arms since they had bandage over bandage on them.

Dumbledore strode over to Petunia's bed and smiled. "I'm glad we meet again Petunia."

Petunia looked at him for a moment without saying anything then looked passed him and at Harry. "Harry," she croaked. The Death Eaters had clearly done something to her throat.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He strode over to his aunt.

"Remember my last Petunia," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"Of course I remember your last letter," said Petunia, struggling with her voice. "I should've know those Death Eaters would've come back. They sure were upset with my friendship with Severus Snape."


	37. Petunia's Secret

Chapter 36 Petunia's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 36 Petunia's Secret

Harry looked at his aunt, hardly blinking. She couldn't be serious. She couldn't. Friends with Severus Snape? You might as well say both his parents had been Death Eaters. But as Harry looked down Aunt Petunia, he didn't see any sign of deception. Only conviction.

"Yes, Harry," said Petunia. "I was friends with your potions master once. The Slytherin who hated your father so much."

Harry had no idea who to say. He turned to Dumbledore who nodded his head.

"It's true, Harry," he said. He smiled passed Harry at Petunia. "But I'll let Petunia tell the story."

Harry looked again at Petunia. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she opened them again and began.

"It began when your mother Lily got her letter to Hogwarts. She was eleven, and I was thirteen at the time. And as you know, our parents were so glad to have a witch for a daughter." She looked again at Harry. Harry didn't move a muscle, only intent on listening to his aunt tell her story. She continued on.

"Then a strange greasy haired boy from some other neighbourhood made a habit to walk down our own neighbourhood, occasionally looking in at Lily. He had his sources he did. He knew when there a child of a muggle community about to join the wizarding world."

"Severus Snape," whispered Harry.

"Exactly," said Petunia. "Now he tried to befriend Lily, but she didn't want anything to do with him. She certainly didn't want to be caught, walking around with a boy with such shallow skin with hair that looked like it hadn't been combed for a month. She was already popular enough at her muggle school where she unintentionally performed magic without realizing it.

"Unintentionally performed magic?" said Harry. That was like how he had let the snake out at the zoo or would end up on the roof at his old muggle school. Only it didn't result in popularity for him, while Lily's "incidents" did.

"That's right," said Aunt Petunia. "The teachers didn't approve of her, but she was a hoot as far as the other students were concerned." Then she frowned and her whole body tightened up. "I wasn't as popular, however. I envied her and envied her even more when her Hogwarts letter came." She looked at Dumbledore and then at Harry and her voice went down to a whisper. "I wanted to go to Hogwarts, Harry. I wanted to use magic like Lily. Unfortunately, however, there wasn't a bit of any magical talent in me. But I still loved magic and that was when I decided to speak to Severus Snape."

Harry leaned in close. Aunt Petunia loving magic. This was too much. But he wanted to hear the rest of his aunt's story.

Aunt Petunia took a deep breath. "We both wanted Lily to stop. Snape was only going into first year at Hogwarts like Lily, but he knew a lot of curses. So he tried one on Lily, a curse that made any sign that she had magical ability stop. I lured her out of the house to the nearest park where Snape could use it on her." She smiled. "But don't worry, Snape's curse was only temporary so Lily's magical abilities started coming back again within a few days. But within those few days, I still see the shock on her face when she realised that magic wasn't working for her."

Harry took a step away. "So in other words, you and Snape were friends just because you hated my mother."

Petunia smiled. "Yes, but there's more to this story than just this." She sighed and lay back. Uncle Vernon and Dudley hadn't spoken for the entire length. They both sure didn't look happy, but they looked in a state of surrender.

"What else?" asked Harry.

"I think," said Dumbledore, taking a step forward, "that that will be enough for now. I will see about brining you back again later, Harry. For now, let's just let your relatives rest."

Harry felt like arguing. After hearing about his aunt and Snape, he felt he deserved the whole story. But he knew he couldn't argue with Dumbledore. He shrugged his shoulders, sighed, and left with Dumbledore.


	38. Hogwarts attacked!

Chapter 37 Hogwarts Attacked

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 37 Hogwarts Attacked!

When Harry and Dumbledore arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all began asking him how it went with his visit to his muggle relatives at St. Mungo's. It was quite clear that they could tell something big had happened there, as Harry's face was white as a sheet. Harry gestured for them all to go upstairs into the room he would be sharing with Ron over the Easter holidays and told them all that Aunt Petunia had said to them.

"She was friends with the git?" asked Ron, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "And I would never guess that she loved magic.

"Stop calling Snape a git, Ron," said Hermione, eyeing him. She turned back to Harry. "So he and your aunt played a practical joke on your mother. I don't see the big deal, even though I wouldn't have approved of it. Besides, I read in an old magic law book that, twenty years ago, it was permissible to do magic outside of school. What Snape did was totally legal then."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Sounds like a Fred and George thing. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Harry."

"But she said there was more to the story," said Harry, sitting on the bed. "And you should've seen my aunt. The story really meant something to her."

"Yeah, well, admitting that she loved magic to you must've taken some nerve," said Ron.

Harry tightened his lips. He was hoping better reactions to what his aunt said than this. But he could tell it really meant something. As soon as he saw his aunt again and she told them the rest, they would see.

Easter passed by uneventfully. Order members did come and go, but no big news came. The subject of Angus Black, the Malfoys, and the secret pathway never crossed Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Ginny's lips. Harry was glad to be relieved at least for a few days from what was happening around him. He liked it even more when he and Ginny were alone where she giggled and kissed him, and they made out.

At Easter dinner, it was almost as crowded as Hogwarts. Dumbledore had promised anyone who believed that they were under threat from the Ministry to come over to Grimmauld Place where they would be safe. The guests mainly consisted of muggleborns, squibs, and Order members. Dumbedore had to set up six tables that took up three rooms. Fortunately, however, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got to sit next to Dumbledore, the rest of the Weasleys, as well as Lupin, Moody, and Tonks. Percy couldn't show up, however, to avoid suspicion by the Ministry.

When it was time to leave for Hogwarts again, Dumbledore announced that they would be going on the Knight Bus.

"Lucius Malfoy can't get control over that," he said with a grin.

"Oh, no," said Ron, putting his face in his hands. "The Knight Bus will make me sick again."

It almost did. As they and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed for Hogwarts, Ron was almost gagging. Harry was able to control himself, however, as well as Ginny. Hermione was nearly as bad as Ron, however.

"Hogwarts here we come," said the bus driver Ernie. He stepped on the brakes, causing Ron to nearly vomit literally. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the ride was over. He looked toward the castle walls and smiled. Even though he was sure that Narcissa Malfoy would still be there, he was still glad to back.

That is until he looked down at the ground, across the lake. Little dark figures were aligned there.

"Look, everyone," he said, pointing. "Look at the ground."

Everyone got up off their seats and followed Harry to the front of the bus.

Mr. Weasley spotted them first. "What on eath…," he began, but was interrupted when the bus doors opened and someone came on. It was Hagrid. He looked terrified.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said, turning to him. "You won't believe what's happening!"

"Calm down, Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "What's happening?"

"Lucius Malfoy is at the gates!" said Hagrid. "He and a bunch of Ministry officials. They're trying to get Professor McGonagall to talk and they want the muggleborns handed over!"

Harry felt a jolt in his stomach. He shook his head, hoping this was some dream, but knew it wasn't. He looked back at the others. They all looked equally shocked.


	39. Dumbledore Gives In

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 38 Dumbledore Gives In

Dumbledore turned to them all. "We must all stay calm."

"Stay calm!" said Ron in disbelief. "We have to stop him!"

Dumbledore turned his gaze on him. "I know it maybe difficult, Mr. Weasley. But it's the only way we're going to get out of this situation."

"What do you think we should do, Albus?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"You'll let your son and daughter, Harry, Ms. Granger, and myself off," replied Dumbledore. He turned to Ernie. "Then you are to drive Arthur and Molly to the Burrow so they can avoid suspicion."

"Why should we get off?" asked Ginny, stamping her foot. "Why can't we just go back to Grimmauld Place? It would be much safer, especially since Hermione's muggleborn."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "All of you must be present so to avoid suspicion. They might question us further if you weren't present. It's bad enough that I had to go away for a few months. I will have to go and help Minerva. We will stick to the story that we were at the Burrow for Easter. Understood?"

Harry and the others nodded. Harry knew that Dumbledore was right.

"Would yer like ter go across on a boat or by thestral carriage?" asked Hagrid.

"Thestral carriage, thank you, Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "Now let's all get off quickly. They might have spotted us already."

They dismounted off the Knight Bus then it took off and disappeared. Harry felt rather vulnerable in looking at the ministry figures across the lake and standing here only with Dumbledore, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Then he heard a noise and turned and saw a thestral, pulling a carriage. It stopped when it came to him.

"Let's go in," said Dumbledore, pulling the door open. They all went into the carriage. Then it pulled off.

"Remember," said Dumbledore, leaning forward. "Don't speak unless you are asked a question. Don't allow yourselves to be provoked into saying or doing anything. I know with all of you that's not easy, but our survival of tonight may depend on it."

Harry and the others nodded. Soon they could hear the voices of the Ministry voices. Then the voices stopped for an instant.

"What is this?" asked a voice. "A carriage now? Who are you?"

"Don't answer," hissed Dumbledore. Then he cleared his throat and spoke in a loud voice. "It's me, Professor Albus Dumbledore, returning from my leave. I have returned to reclaim my post as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Returned?" said another voice. "Where on earth have you been? The Ministry's been trying to find out."

"Yes, I apologise for my unexplained absence," answered Dumbledore. "I'm more than willing to tell you what happened."

"What is this?" asked a voice a high-pitch girly voice that made Harry tremble. "Dumbledore, are you? Show yourself. Minister, Dumbledore, is here."

Dumbledore lowered his voice. "I know you have heard that voice too much during the past year, but just get out as casually as you can. Head to the castle doors. I'll handle the situation."

The carriage came to a stop. "Now," said Dumbledore. Then they all got out. The castle grounds were lit with lanterns.

"Ah, Dumbledore," said Delores Umbridge, smiling sickly. "I was wondering when you'd return. We were all wondering, weren't we?"

"Indeed," said Lucius Malfoy, striding forward, out of the entrance courtyard. "Minerva had to let us in the gates, Dumbledore. And who is this?"

Dumbledore looked at him. "They're four students returning after spending Easter at the Weasleys' residence, The Burrow."

"Easter at the Burrow," laughed Umbridge. Then she looked directly at Harry then at Ron. "That house is garbage, unless you're going to use it for starting a huge bonfire."

Harry gritted his teeth, absolutely hating the woman who stood in front of him. He resisted the urge to do something, but Ron made for his wand.

"No," said Dumbledore, gripping Ron's arm. Ron grumbled and put his wand back in his pocket. Dumbledore looked back up. "Now, where's Minerva?"

"Oh, Albus," said Professor McGonagall's voice. "You're back." She came into view.

Lucius turned his wand on her. "Ah, yes, we were having a little discussion, weren't we, Minerva?"

"Well, she's now the wrong person to talk to," replied Dumbledore. "She's no longer the Head of Hogwarts. I am. And I forbid the Ministry to question my staff without consulting me."

Lucius side-smiled at Dumbledore. "And do we have questions for you, Albus, or what?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a moment. Then he turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, please escort these student into the castle. I'll handle the situation here."

"I don't think so," said Umbridge. Then her eyes turned toward Hermione. "We're trying to get the muggleborns. Here's one of them." She made a grab for Hermione, but Hermione backed away.

"You're doing it the wrong way, Delores," said Lucius. "You don't grab them. You tempt them into the safety of our hands. The Dark Lord is out, and the muggleborns are bound to be one of his first targets. We must put them into safety."

Harry still managed not to say or do anything. So were the others, although Ron looked as if he could explode at any moment.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Minerva, you are to escort Harry, Ron, and Ginny up into the castle. Leave Hermione to me."

Harry was about to object when McGonagall did it for him. "Are you mad, Albus? Leave Hermione here?"

"I'll allow the Ministry to take her," said Dumbledore. "As well as all the other muggleborns."

"Professor-!," began Harry.

"No, Harry," said Dumbledore. Then he turned to Lucius. "You can take the muggleborns, but you'll have to take me too. They'll be under my protection."


	40. The Double Agent

Chapter 39 Harry Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

I know it's been a long time since I posted chapters this frequently. Hopefully I can finish the story soon. I'd also like reviews to hear what you think.

Chapter 39 The Double Agent

The crowd of Ministry officials parted to allow way for Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall to pass through up the to the castle. Once they were in the Entrance Hall, McGonagall turned to the trio.

"I think it's best if you just went up to the Gryffindor Common Room and stayed there," she said.

"But, Professor," said Harry, "are you just going to let-,"

"We have no choice," said Professor McGonagall, shaking her head. "We must allow the Ministry to take the muggleborns. Dumbledore will be with them. Lucius Malfoy won't be able to harm them."

"He'll find a way to get rid of Dumbledore though," said Ron.

"I'm sorry," said Professor McGonagall. "I know Dumbledore has made mistakes in the past, but I think it's safe if we trust his judgement here."

Just then Dumbledore entered, looking very grave. He had his arm around Hermione. Lucius Malfoy and Delores Umbridge entered as well. They both looked smug.

"Harry," said Dumbledore, turning to him. "I'm most dreadfully sorry."

"For what, Professor?" asked Harry. "You mean for handing Hermione over?"

Dumbledore looked down. He closed his eyes and slouched. Harry had never seen him look so defeated. Lucius and Umbridge patiently waited.

"Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore looked back up. "It seem they aren't just after muggleborns."

"Indeed, we're not," said Umbridge in her high-pitched voice.

Professor McGonagall turned sharply on her. "You have already deprived this school of enough of its students. Who more do you want?"

Lucius stepped forward with a thin smile. "We're also looking for blood traitors. They'll be targets of the Dark Lord as well."

Professor McGonagall turned white as a sheet, but not as fast as Harry's. His mouth dropped. He shook his head. It was bad enough to see Hermione go, but having Ron and Ginny be taken away as well?

Umbridge smiled. "We order you to hand over the Weasley students."

"You're mad!" shouted Harry before anyone else could reply. "You're not taking them away!"

Ron took out his wand. "You'll have to fight me to take me or Ginny!" he shouted.

"Harry, Ron, please be quiet," said Dumbledore. He looked at Ron and Ginny. "I'm afraid we'll have to go along with it. And I'm afraid to say I won't be able to protect you like the muggleborns since you'll be separated from them."

Umbridge continued smiling. "But we'll make sure they're in safe hands."

Harry shook his head. This had to be a dream. He looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Dumbledore, sighing. "We have to hand them over without any protection on our parts."

"This is crazy," said Ginny.

Lucius grinned and went to open the doors, leading out into the Entrance Courtyard. Then in stepped a familiar figure with red hair. He grinned when he saw his brother and sister.

"Percy?" said Ron, open-mouthed.

"That's right," said Umbridge, nodding in approval and turning to beam at Percy. "This young assistant to the Minister will look after Ron and Ginny. He'll protect them." She and Lucius turned to smile at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Then Dumbledore side-smiled and winked at them.

Then Harry understood. He did his best to look gloomy as he watched Lucius, Umbridge, and Percy leave with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. But as he went to go to the common room, he felt relief even though his best friends had to leave him. Lucius though Percy was on his side. Dumbledore hadn't given up on Ron and Ginny when he said he couldn't protect them. He would have Percy Weasley, his double agent help him.

Harry watched as several muggleborn students were called down to the Entrance Hall to go with the Ministry under the protection of Dumbledore. As he reached the common room, he saw Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom there. He felt a pang in not having Ron, Hermione, or Ginny with him. He knew that his days to come in Hogwarts without them would be far more difficult to get through than any days he had spent at Hogwarts before.


	41. Harry Alone

Chapter 40 Harry Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 40 Harry Alone

When Harry woke up the next morning, he didn't entirely remember all that had happened last night. But when he saw Ron's bed empty, the events of the previous came whirling back to him like daggers. He was glad that everyone taken was under Dumbledore's protection or Percy's, but he still felt depressed. Then when he looked around again at the whole room, he noticed someone else was missing too. Dean Thomas. No one was entirely sure of Dean's background, but he was suspected as being a muggleborn. So there was only him, Neville, and Seamus in the dormitory that morning.

"It's terrible," said Neville, catching Harry's eye as he got out of bed. "I mean, I know the muggleborns are under Dumbledore's protection, but it's still terrible."

"And then the blood traitors being taken as well," said Seamus, getting out of bed too. He looked at Harry. "I sure wish the Ministry had just accepted Voldemort's return when he did return and not a year later. That way, at least Fudge would still be Minister instead of Lucius Malfoy."

"It's going to be really tough on you, Harry," said Neville. "You've lost Ron, Ginny, and Hermione."

Harry nodded and, preferring not to think about it, started getting dressed. As he went down into the Gryffindor Common Room, he almost hoped that Hermione or Ginny would come down from the girls' dormitory and reveal it was all just some sort of trick. But they didn't, and Harry looked away and toward the exit through the Fat Lady. Just as he was making his way reluctantly to it, a voice called out to him.

"Harry, Harry," said the voice in an urgent whisper.

Harry turned around and nearly jumped. Luna Lovegood was hiding being the other end of the sofa. She smiled at him and got out.

"I heard about Ginny, Ron, and Hermione being taken," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," said Harry, although he hated being reminded that they had been taken away.

"I'm sure Dumbledore means best though," said Luna. "Shall we go down to breakfast?"

"How did you even get in?" asked Harry. "The portraits have passwords on them again."

Luna smiled. "Lavender Brown let me in. She knew we were friends."

Harry smiled back. "Thanks, but it's against the rules to be in a different common room now." He looked around. "Although I can't see any Gryffindor wanting to report you." Which was true. Most of them were ignoring Luna, while some looked at her, smiling.

"Anyway, Harry," said Luna, "if you need someone to talk to, I'm more than willing to-,"

"Thanks," said Harry. "Come on. Let's get down to breakfast."

He and Luna left through the portrait hole and started going down. Harry started to notice that the hallways and staircases looked somewhat less crowded, which was probably due to the number of muggleborns and blood traitors that were taken away. When he went into the Great Hall, however, he had to stop and gape. A good one-third or maybe even forty percent of the student body usually present at this hour weren't there. He had to open and close his eyes several times, but eventually he had to accept the reality of the situation. Most of the faces were gloomy all around, except at the Slytherin table. There Harry didn't notice any slight difference between the number of Slytherins and they all pretty much looked very happy too. Up at the staff table, all of the staff still sat, as well as Narcissa Malfoy. She caught Harry's eye and looked at him, smiling. Harry ignored it and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"I'll tell you," said Neville, sitting beside him. "This is pretty bad."

"It's very bad," said Parvati Patil, sitting opposite him. "It's as if the Heir of Slytherin actually succeeded in getting rid of all the muggleborns.

Harry had to agree. He noticed a lot of the people he knew just weren't there. They included Colin and Dennis Creevy. Harry tried not to feel too relieved that they weren't here.

Throughout breakfast and all throughout the day, Harry kept forgetting that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were gone. He usually talked to them a lot at meal times, but now he barely spoke two sentences. Whenever he had trouble with his school work, he would try to find Hermione, only to remember she wasn't there anymore. And when he completed his homework and turned to relax for the rest of the evening, he thought of asking Ginny if she'd like to cuddle, but then remembered she wasn't there either. It was downright depressing. Harry found it hard to concentrate on his studies. He noticed other students noticing his difficulty, and they often tried to comfort him. But it was no use.

That night as Harry went to bed, he found it hard to sleep. He kept tossing and turning, wondering, if ever, he would ever see his best friends again. Would the Ministry pretend to keep them hidden, until Voldemort finally took over everything? And how successful would Dumbledore and Percy be in protecting them? At last Harry drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	42. Another Threat

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 41 Another Threat

The rest of the first week without Ron, Hermione, or Ginny proved to be just as unbearable as the first day without them. Harry tried to be closer with Luna, Neville, and Seamus, but it just didn't feel right. Whenever he went down to Hagrid's to visit, it didn't feel right without any of them by his side, or, in fact, when he did anything he would've usually done with them. Weeks started passing by. Occasionally, Professor McGonagall would usher him into his office to tell him that all of the students taken including Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were alright and that Dumbledore and Percy had control over things. While this relieved Harry, it didn't do much in taking the pain away. No big news appeared in the Daily Prophet. There were a few murders, but hardly anything else.

At the beginning of May when Harry wasn't sure if he could take it anymore, he was walking passed Professor McGonagall's office when he heard loud voices inside. He stopped and could tell whom they belonged to.

"Lucius has been patient enough, Minerva," said Narcissa Malfoy's voice. "You either tell us where this secret passageway is or I'll turn you in."

"I have strict orders from Dumbledore not to tell you anything," said Professor McGonagall. "And I remain by his word. Even if you torture me, I still won't."

"Well, then, if that doesn't work, some Veritaserum well do the trick."

"Severus won't give you any," replied Professor McGonagall.

"Of course he will. You only think he's on your side. But even so, a little torturing would be fun. Cruc-,"

"No!" shouted Harry, pushing the door open and bumping right into Narcissa, causing her wand to sail out of her hand. Professor McGonagall, who stood in a corner, came running over.

"Harry!" she said. "I'm so sorry."

"It isn't you who should be sorry," replied Harry. He turned to Narcissa who stood looking at him angrily. "It's her who should be sorry."

Narcissa glared at him and then smiled. "You're fighting a losing battle, Potter. True, Lucius doesn't have control over the muggleborns and blood-traitors, but still, I'll find Angus Black soon enough." She turned to Professor McGonagall. "I'll give you exactly 24 hours to tell me where the secret passageway is. If you refuse to tell me where it is by then, it will be to the Ministry with you." She then turned on her heel and left.

Harry and Professor McGonagall didn't say anything for a moment or two. Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk. Then Harry turned to her.

"Professor, you can't let her get away with this!" said Harry. "We-,"

"Potter," said Professor McGonagall, "I know we must do something." She paused. "We have to go to the Ministry."

"Go to the Ministry? Us?"

"Yes, Potter, just us. And we may have to split up in there as well."

Harry looked at her in amazement. "What are we doing, Professor?"

"I'll tell you later," said Professor McGonagall, standing up. "Lupin has given you the other one-way mirror, hasn't he?"

"Why-er-yes, Professor."

"Please go and get it," said Professor McGonagall. "Then come right back. And bring your cloak too. You'll have to hide."

Harry left, wondering what they were about to do.


	43. Arriving at the Ministry

Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 42 Arriving at the Ministry

Harry didn't dare waste anytime. He got his cloak and the two one-way mirrors and went straight back to Professor McGonagall's office. She was sitting behind her desk waiting patiently.

"All right then, Potter," she said. "Let's go."

"How are we going to get there, Professor?" asked Harry.

"We're going to the red telephone box via the Knight Bus," answered Professor McGonagall. "It's the fastest way, and there is no risk of our movements being detected."

Harry shrugged. The Knight Bus wasn't his favourite means of transportation, but he knew what they were about to do was urgent. He followed Professor McGonagall down into the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall and Harry told anyone curious that they were just going down the Greenhouses to see Professor Sprout. Luckily, however, not too many people asked them, and they didn't see any sign of Narcissa. They got outside, and Professor McGonagall summoned a carriage. She and Harry got inside and journeyed to the other side of the lake. Then they got out, and Professor McGonagall summoned for the Knight Bus.

The Knight Bus came, and both Harry and Professor McGonagall winced at the noise it made. They didn't want to attract attention. They both climbed in immediately.

"Ernie, please try to make less noise when we leave!" said Professor McGonagall. "This is a secret mission!"

"Oh, I see," said Ernie, nodding his head. "Right, sorry."

They both left, but Harry wasn't sure if they had made less noise. Soon they arrived at the red telephone box and, Professor McGonagall led Harry inside. She then turned to him.

"Put on your invisibility cloak. The Ministry isn't to know that you're here. I'll be acting like it's just me."

"What are exactly doing, Professor?" asked Harry.

"We're going to meet Professor Dumbledore."

Harry hesitated. "Really, Professor? And will I get to meet-?"

"I'm not sure about Hermione," answered Professor McGonagall, picking up the receiver. "Now please, Potter, put on your coat."

Harry, surprised and hopeful and crossing his fingers he could see Hermione, put on his cloak. Professor McGonagall dialled. Then the cool female voice sounded.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Professor Minerva McGonagall here to see Professor Albus Dumbledore who is protecting the muggleborns."

"Thank you," said the voice. After Professor McGonagall took a badge, which said, 'Muggleborn Protection Room", she and Harry started descending and then entered the hall.

"Follow me through security," whispered Professor McGonagall. "Don't let anyone see you and don't speak."

Harry nodded. He couldn't believe Professor McGonagall of all people wanted him to break the law like this. The room was full of witches and wizards, and Harry had to do his best of avoid them. Soon, however, they were through security, and got into an elevator. Professor McGonagall managed to trap him in a corner so nobody would bump into him.

"Hello Minerva," said a friendly voice. "A bit surprised to see you here."

Harry turned and saw a broad figure with short grey hair. It was Amelia Bones.

"Well, I'm just here to speak with Albus, Amelia," answered Professor McGonagall as the lift started to descend.

"I see," said Amelia, nodding her head. "Well, things are fine with the muggleborns, Minerva." She shook her head. "If only things were fine with the law. We've just rounded up a bunch of students from Durmstrang. They were here doing the most terrible of things. Their trials are today."

"Ah, yes," said Professor McGonagall. "I do remember reading about that in the Daily Prophet."

Harry's mouth dropped. The Durmstrang students were here.

"And also that Bulgarian Quidditch champion," said Amelia. "Victor Krum. Accused as well. Killed three wizards he did."

Harry shook his head. There was no way Victor Krum would do something like that unless a Death Eater bewitched him.

"Department of Mysteries," said the cool female voice.

Harry, Professor McGonagall, and Amelia Bones got off. Amelia headed for the courtroom. As soon as she was out of sight, Professor McGonagall turned to Harry.

"Dumbledore and the muggleborns are in a room adjacent to the court room. Just down this way." She turned and led Harry down the staircase and into the stone corridor.

Harry couldn't believe this. This wasn't a good place for the muggleborns, at least not in his opinion. Professor McGonagall went over to a small door with two lit torches on either side of it and knocked.

The door opened, and Professor Dumbledore appeared.

"Minerva," he said, "I'm glad to see you. Come in."

Harry and Professor McGonagall entered into a huge torch lit stone chamber. But all around were tables, cushioned chairs, sofas, and beds. Hogwarts muggleborn students were everywhere. Harry began to recognise a few by face.

"There's a small room where some of the Order members are," said Dumbledore. "Come. We have things to discuss."

They followed Professor Dumbledore across the stone floor and came to another door with two lit torches on either side of it. They entered into a much smaller room, and Professor Dumbledore closed the door. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody were there.

"I have Potter with me, Albus," said Professor McGonagall, "although the Ministry doesn't know it." She turned to Harry. "Potter, you can take off your cloak now."

Harry did so, and Dumbledore smiled. "Hello Harry. I trust things are going well at Hogwarts, even though I have deprived you of your friends."

"Yes, Professor," said Harry. "But, please, where's Hermione?"

"Yes, you probably want to see her," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Very well." He left, leaving Harry with his heart pounding.

Mad-Eye Moody came over. "You should know, Potter, that no one here outside us and Hermione are to know you are here. Understood?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, just as long as I can see Hermione."

The door opened again and the next thing Harry saw was Hermione's brown hair as she flung herself into his arms.

"Harry!" she said. "I've missed you so much!"


	44. A Very Risky Plan

Chapter 43 The Hearings

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 43 A Very Risky Plan

"We must decide what to do," said Professor Dumbledore. "We're in a very dangerous situation where much is at stake."

They were seated around a table in the little room off of the main chamber where the muggleborns were. Harry and Hermione were both very happy to see each other. Dumbledore let them talk for a bit before having a meeting with them all. Hermione told Harry that the muggleborns were directly sent to the outside chamber at arriving at the Ministry. While she and some of the others knew Lucius Malfoy wasn't putting them in here for their own safety, she had to admit the furniture was very comfortable. Dumbledore was usually present and if he wasn't Mad-Eye Moody took his place.

"The Durmstrang students are all being brought in for their hearings," said Mad-Eye. "And since Lucius won't let you be part of the Wizengamot-,"

Harry turned to him shocked. "Why not?"

"He said it was better if I guarded the muggleborns," answered Dumbledore simply.

"Didn't you argue with him?" asked Harry. "What if Mad-Eye Moody guarded them instead?"

"Lucius said it was best if we both kept an eye on them," said Mad-Eye Moody. He shrugged and smiled. "His excuse was that they needed more protection since the Durmstrang students could be a threat to them."

Harry pounded the table. "That's no excuse!"

"Sorry, Harry," answered Dumbledore calmly. "Just the way things are. However, we will be taking action." He looked at Harry and smiled. "This is where you come in."

Harry looked up, his anger ebbing away and being replaced by curiosity. "What are you going to have me do, Professor?"

"Just this, Harry. Get under your invisibility cloak and sneak into the courtroom. I want you to spy for me."

Silence followed this command. Professor McGonagall gulped. Kingsley looked around nervous. Mad-Eye put on a serious frown. Hermione gasped.

Professor McGonagall was the first to recompose herself. "Are you sure this is an appropriate task for Potter?" she asked, leaning across the table toward Dumbledore. "I mean-," she put on a wary smile, "I know the boy has spied several times on his own, but this might be a bit over the top, Albus."

"Harry has dealt with worse things," answered Dumbledore, then side-glanced Harry. "However, I'll happily leave the decision up to him."

All of the faces around the table turned in Harry's direction. Harry hesitated, unsure of how to answer. He had a few questions on his mind about what he was supposed to spy exactly on, but it seemed like a task he might be able to handle. He turned to Dumbledore. "What exactly do I have to do, Professor?"

"I want to know how the trials go," answered Professor Dumbledore. "But there's more than that. I have a theory of the details of how Lucius is making them work, but I want it confirmed."

"Albus," said Professor McGonagall, "are you sure about this? Anything could happen in there and sometimes Potter's temper can get the better of him. What is he's provoked?"

"An excellent point, Minerva. Which is why I'm thinking of sending along Miss Granger with him."

Kingsley leaned toward him. "You do realise this'll mean really bad news for both of them if they're caught."

"I'm quite well aware of what it means," answered Professor Dumbledore. "But all of our alternate plans of action have the same, if not more, risk." He turned toward Harry. "Watch the hearings, Harry, but do not no matter what is said and done, make yourself seen or heard. If you see Lucius talk with anyone privately after the trials, be sure to listen in."

Harry knew he would probably find not being provoked extremely difficult. But maybe it would be worth it. He turned to Hermione. "What do you think, Hermione? Do you think we should do it?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again and tried again. "There's a huge risk factor here, but..." She looked around then back at Harry. "But if we do manage to get information, it'll be a really big help."

"You are under no pressure," said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry looked at him. "All right, sir. I'll do it."


	45. The Hearings

Chapter 44 The Hearings

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 44 The Hearings

Dumbledore stood up and consulted his watch. "It is now 2:55 p.m. The hearings start at three o'clock so we have precisely five minutes. Put your cloak on, Harry."

Harry and Hermione both went underneath the cloak and followed Dumbledore out of the room and into the large chamber. Harry remembered how he, Ron, and Hermione could walk smoothly under the cloak together without having to worry too much of any part of them becoming visible. Now since they had grown, Harry and Hermione had to walk with caution under the cloak. Dumbledore who seemed to understand their difficulty walked slower than he usually did.

Once they out in the hallway, Dumbledore led them down it until they were outside courtroom ten. Harry and Hermione stopped with a jolt. There were six Dementors on the scene, surrounding four boys on benches. Harry didn't recognise three of them, but Harry froze in seeing who the furthest boy was on the right.

It was Victor Krum.

Krum hadn't changed much since the last time Harry had seen him just over a year ago. He had dark hair and eyebrows and was strongly built. He wore a frozen expression, however, of terror and disbelief, and Harry could tell the Dementors had taken a lot of his energy away.

Dumbledore went forward passed the four boys and threw the courtroom door open. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm, and they scurried inside.

It looked just the way Harry had experienced it when he had been accused of using the Patronus charm. The courtroom was dark, and almost no one smiled. There were a few slight differences, however. Two chairs, instead of one, had chains around them and were in the centre. Instead of Cornelius Fudge sitting in the middle, Lucius Malfoy sat there with Delores Umbridge and Susan Bones on either side of him. Harry also noticed Percy wasn't there. He frowned, wondering why this was.

Lucius abruptly looked up when Dumbledore entered. His gaze was cold and uninviting. "I thought I told you you had no part in the hearings, Dumbledore. You are to go back and guard the muggleborns."

Dumbledore merely shrugged. "If you say so, Lucius. If you need me, I'll be there." He turned and left, shutting the door behind him and leaving Harry and Hermione trapped inside. Holding on to each other with the cloak over them, Harry and Hermione moved against the wall getting nearer to one end of the Wizengamot and farther away from the door.

The door opened again suddenly and in glided three Dementors and two Durmstrang students. One had black hair, the other brown. They both looked terrified, and their skin was pale.

Lucius looked up at them. "Richard Thomas White and Benjamin George McClellan, you are both brought here to face charges, regarding countless murders in the past few days, all of which had the Dark Mark over them. This indicates that you are clearly doing You-Know-Who's bidding."

The black haired boy spoke. "We were bewitched-,"

Lucius leaned forward, smiling. "Betwitched? Is that the best excuse you can come up with?"

"Lucius," said Susan Bones, turning to him. "You should know it is a very real possibility."

"A possibility indeed," said Lucius, continuing to smile. "A couple of the murders were done where there were no other suspected Death Eaters within a ten kilometre radius that could've bewitched them." He leaned toward Umbridge. "Am I correct on that, Delores? You were one of the ones who investigated this case."

Umbridge laughed. "Of course, Minister. There were no other Death Eaters. Only you and me spying on them, doing the murders. It was too late to stop them."

Harry was breathing hard, trying to muster all the self-control he had. You bewitched them, he thought. You put the Imperius Curse or something on them, Lucius Malfoy.

"So," said Lucius, turning back to smile, "what's the next excuse? Maybe we should being in your two partners in crime." He put a finger on his chin and looked up in mock contemplation. "Yes, I think that would be an excellent idea. Bring them in."

The door opened again and this time the other Durmstrang student who was a blond boy, and Victor Krum entered the scene. Lucius pointed his wand at the centre and conjured up two more chairs with chains in them. Victor and his companion sat down. The door closed again, and the Dementors surrounded them.

"Maynard Terrence Isen and Victor Gregory Krum, you are both brought here to face charges, as well as your two companions, regarding countless murders in the past few days, all of which had the Dark Mark over them."

"We were bewitched!" shouted Maynard. "We had no intention of murdering anyone!"

"Silence!" said Lucius. "You will speak only when asked a question. But to respond to your ridiculous defence, there were no Death Eaters within a ten kilometre radius-,"

"Except for you, of course!" spat Maynard.

Lucius's face turned white, and his eyes blazed with fury. Umbridge tightened her lips and gave Maynard and a disapproving stare. Lucius stood up and glared down at Maynard. His next words were spoken surprisingly quietly.

"I am no Death Eater. I am the Minister of Magic, and one more outburst from you will see you out of here and into Azkaban without a fair trial."

Maynard snorted. "Fair? What's so fair about it? I know perfectly well that you have manipulated the whole Wizengamot to send us to Azkaban anyway."

Harry watched the scene in fascination. He shook his head. This Maynard sure had some nerve. Krum turned to Maynard, and Harry wondered what Krum thought of him. Could they be friends? He leaned forwards, but then felt Hermione start to pull him back.

Both of them almost fell to the floor. Harry grabbed at the cloak with one hand to make sure it was well over both of them and with the other hand grabbed Hermione. Then in an instant, one of Harry's feet appeared. One of the nearest members of the Wizengamot turned his head suddenly and looked in Harry's direction. Harry managed to cover his foot, but wasn't sure if he had done it in time. He heard Lucius shout again at Maynard.

"That's it!" he shouted. "Get him out of here! I want-,"

"Minister," said a voice.

Lucius turned to see who had spoken. What Harry saw next made his stomach do a summersault. The wizard who might have seen his shoe stood up.

"Yes?" asked Lucius, turning to him.

The wizard smiled at him. "I think we have invisible spies in this room."


	46. Krum's Sacrifice

Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 45 Krum's Sacrifice

There was silence in the room. Even Maynard had gone quiet. Lucius narrowed his eyes and stared at the member of the Wizengamot.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"I thought I saw something that looked like a shoe appear right here," said the wizard, pointing toward Harry and Hermione. "And I thought I heard rustling."

Lucius shook his head. "Impossible. You must be imagining things."

"I thought I saw something too, Minister," said another wizard, who was near Harry and Hermione, standing up.

"What?" said Lucius. He turned first to Amelia Bones and then to Delores Umbridge. Amelia Bones looked confused and shrugged. Umbridge smiled, but shrugged also. Lucius turned to the two wizards near Harry and Hermione. "Are you sure you saw something?"

"Yes, yes, Minister," they both said in unison.

Lucius smiled. "Well, we'll soon find out, won't we? I request the Dementors to search the spot."

The whole time this scene was playing out, Harry had had his eyes closed. Now he opened them again to see the Dementors coming his way, searching for their souls. Hermione quivered beside him.

"Oh, what have we done?" she whispered.

"Come on," whispered Harry back. He grabbed Hermione's hand, and they both went as fast as they dared away from the Dementors without making too much noise or having the cloak fall off them. The Dementors reached the spot where they had been, but clearly couldn't detect any souls there.

"Find them!" shouted Lucius. "Find the spies if there are any here!"

The Dementors went in the direction of Harry and Hermione.

"No!" mouthed Harry. They were against the side of the platform now. They were cornered. Harry knew this was it. They should've gone in the opposite direction, but he was so frightened at the time that it hadn't occurred to him. Now the Dementors were closing in.

"It's no use!" yelled Hermione. She got out from under the cloak and started running. One of the wizards from the Wizengamot fired a curse at her, and Hermione went down.

"Stop!" yelled Lucius.

The Dementors turned and went back toward the centre of the room away from Harry who was still under the cloak.

Members of the Wizengamot started whispering and then talking to each other, no doubt amazed that a teenage girl had managed to spy on them. Lucius slowly approached Hermione. It seemed to take an eternity for him to reach her. Harry stood stock still as he watched Lucius reach Hermione and remove the curse off her and warned the Dementors to guard the exit.

"Get up," he said to Hermione.

Hermione did so, but she had tears in her eyes and wouldn't make eye contact with Lucius.

Before Lucius could say anything, Victor Krum shouted, "Hermy-own-ninny?!" Krum looked at Hermione in shock, and Hermione managed to look back, but couldn't manage a smile.

Lucius turned to Krum, his eyes narrowing again. "You know Hermione Granger?" Before Krum could reply, Lucius smiled. "Ah, yes, you two were together a couple of years back, weren't you? I remember reading Rita Skeeter's articles about it in the Daily Prophet."

Harry didn't need reminding of this. He watched, wondering why he hadn't bothered exposing himself like Hermione had. Why wasn't he beside Hermione right now ready to face the music with her?

Lucius turned back to look at Hermione. "Well, well, Miss Granger. What a lovely surprise for you to drop in. I always thought you were too clever for your own good." He grabbed Hermione's arm. "I'm afraid this will mean some consequences-,"

"No!" yelled Krum. "Let her go! I mean-,"

Lucius turned back to Krum, but a voice from the Wizengamot interrupted him.

"Lucius," said Amelia Bones. "We should question Miss Granger first."

"Yes, Amelia," said Lucius. "I'll see to that."

"No, you don't have to!" shouted Krum. "I confess!"

Silence filled the hall. Lucius frowned and so did Harry.

"Please," said Krum. "I bewitched Hermy-own-ninny! I made her come in here invisible! Just please let her go now!"

Lucius looked at Krum as did everyone else in the room. The first to speak was Umbridge.

"Hmm, hmm. You bewitched her, did you?" Umbridge stood up and came down off the platform, smiling. "Does that mean you also confess to the murders you are accused of?"

"Yes, yes!" shouted Krum. "Do whatever you want with me, just let Hermy-own-ninny go!"

Harry was about to expose himself and confess himself, but then he saw Hermione glance his way and shake her head in his direction. Everyone was so intent on what Krum was saying that hardly anyone noticed this flicker of movement, not even Lucius Malfoy. Harry knew Hermione wanted him to stay put.

Lucius smiled. "Well, then, Victor Krum, you will be thrown into Azkaban immediately!" He turned to the Dementors. "Take him away!" He consulted his watch. "In fact, take them all away. The hearing will go on for the rest of them tomorrow."

Harry watched helplessly as the Dementors left with their captives, leaving Lucius and Hermione in the centre of the room.

"As for you Miss Granger," said Lucius, "you will be returned to the Muggleborn chamber this instant." He turned back to the Wizengamot. "You are all dismissed except for Delores Umbridge. I'll be back shortly."

Lucius Malfoy left the room with Hermione Granger followed closely by the Wizengamot.


	47. The Traitor Revealed

Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 46 The Traitor Revealed

Harry was left alone in the room with the exception of Delores Umbridge. The fact that she was the only other person in the room made Harry shiver. It felt worse than when the whole Wizengamot was here. He had to keep still and not breath loudly. When the Wizengamot was filing out of the room, he had chosen to sit on the floor against the wall and not move a muscle when he was alone with Umbridge. A few minutes later, he heard voices in the corridor outside. One of them belonged to Lucius, but the other one was less familiar. Harry had the impression he had heard the voice from somewhere else. It was a wheezy sounding voice. Then the door opened, and Lucius came in followed by a silver haired wizard. Lucius shut the door.

"Delores," he said. "We have things to discuss."

"Of course we do, Minister," said Delores. She looked at the silver haired wizard. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"Indeed you have," said the silver haired wizard in his wheezy voice. He held out a hand and smiled. "Elphias Doge."

Harry frowned. He thought he heard that name from somewhere before, but couldn't quite place it. In fact, the wizard's appearance looked familiar. Had Harry seen this man before?

"You have told us much about what Dumbledore has been up to," said Lucius, looking proudly at Elphias.

Elphias smiled. "Always a pleasure, Lucius. And about informing you about Potter as well."

Umbridge giggled. "Yes, I can't believe Professor Snape was giving Harry these so called Occlumency lessons all last year. I thought Snape was just giving him remedial potion lessons. And now Dumbledore is giving Potter these Occlumency lessons."

Harry froze. Elphias had known about his Occlumency lessons and had told Lucius about them. Then it hit him. Elphias Doge was one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had escorted him to Grimmauld Place almost two years ago.

"What's Dumbledore been up to, Elphias?" asked Lucius.

"He had a plan," said Elphias. "But he wouldn't tell it to anyone. I have a feeling it has to do with McGonagall arriving at the Ministry."

Harry's heart was pounding. He knew Dumbledore had told the plan for him and Hermione to spy to Mad-Eye Moody and Kingley Shacklebolt. He knew he should be grateful that Dumbledore hadn't told anyone else, least of all Elphias Doge.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if you two met," said Lucius, nodding towards Elphias and then Umbridge. He turned to Umbridge. "You are dismissed now, Delores."

"Thank you, Minister," said Umbridge. "I do have lots of work to catch up on."

She left the room, closing the door behind her. Lucius turned to Elphias and spoke in a low tone.

"The Dark Lord will mark you as a Death Eater in my office. The staff who operate the floo network have all been betwitched so the Dark Lord can safely come into my office by the floo network without anyone noticing. We'll go up there now."

"Yes, yes," said Elphias. He smiled again. "I knew that there was no victory for the Order of the Phoenix. I am so delighted to be able to join the Dark Lord's ranks."

Lucius smiled. "You should be. Let's go."

Harry watched them so shocked. Once the door was closed, he got up and walked towards it. He waited a few minutes for Lucius and Elphias to be out of sight of the door. Then he pulled on his invisibility cloak and slowly pushed the door open.

The corridor outside was empty. Lucius and Elphias were gone. Harry started walking down the corridor, pushing the door closed slowly behind him. When he got to the Muggleborn chamber, he tapped on the door since it was locked. The door opened, and Dumbledore looking very grave pushed it open.

"It's me," said Harry.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore whispered.

Harry came in. The room looked the same before the hearing, except that Hermione was on the nearest sofa crying. Harry was about to do over and comfort her when Dumbledore said, "Ignore, Miss Granger, Harry. We're going into the other room first."

Harry and Dumbledore walked over to the doorway to the other room, and Dumbledore knocked on the door. Mad-Eye Moody opened it. "Come in, Albus," he said. "Miss Granger had told me all that happened."

"I know," said Dumbledore, shaking his head and closing the door behind him. "It's awful."

"I do have some news," said Harry suddenly. "Or bad news depending on how you want to look at it. I know who the traitor is-,"

Dumbledore held up his hand. "Please sit down, Harry and then you can tell us. And take your time."

Harry sat down and took a deep breath. He knew any minute now Voldemort would be appearing in Lucius's office. And then he told Dumbledore about Elphias Doge.


	48. A Means to Communicate

Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 47 A Means to Communicate

Dumbledore instructed Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt to go round up a few other aurors that hadn't been corrupted by Lucius and to go to the Minister's office immediately. They both nodded and left. Then Dumbledore turned back to Harry.

"You should be returned to Hogwarts as soon as possible, Harry," he said. "It is a pity about the slip-up on Ms. Granger, but I'm grateful for the information I received."

"I'd like a chance to talk to Hermione though before we go back," said Harry.

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, Harry. I can give you an hour with her."

Harry nodded and left and saw Hermione still on the couch. She wasn't crying as much as before, but she still had tears in her eyes. Harry walked over to her. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up. "It's all my fault! I should've stayed put in that room! Now Victor's going to Azkaban because of me!"

Harry put on a comforting smile and sat down beside her. "It's not your fault. What happened was an accident."

"With disastrous consequences," replied Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "Accidents can. Look at Sirius."

"Still it's so unfair," said Hermione, punching the couch with her fists. "Both Lucius and Umbridge should be kicked out of the Ministry."

Harry nodded. "Nothing much we can do about, is there? We just have to go after Voldemort. It's the only way to end this."

Hermione nodded and looked at Harry. "You were in with Dumbledore and the others for quite some time. What was going on in there?"

"That's the good news," said Harry, leaning in close. "Or bad news depending on how you want to put it. I know who the traitor is."

Hermione looked back shocked. "What? Why didn't you say so?"

"Listen here's what happened," said Harry and he told her about the meeting of Elphias Doge after the hearing. Hermione looked at him in astonishment and then horror when he told her about Voldemort appearing in Lucius's office.

"So have Mad-Eye and Kinsley gone to confront them?" said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry. "It won't be just them. They're also rounding up all the Aurors that Lucius hasn't been able to corrupt yet."

Silence followed. Neither one of them knew what to say. They could hear the sounds of the other muggleborns moving around in the background.

Hermione broke the silence. "Dumbledore mentioned something you having two one-way mirrors."

Harry had forgotten he had it. "Yeah, I don't know why I brought them."

Hermione leaned forward. "Take them out. I want to see them."

Harry got them out and handed them out to Hermione. She shook her head.

"I'll only need one," she said.

"Wait a minute," said Harry, thinking. "Are you saying we're going to use these to communicate when I'm back at Hogwarts?"

Hermione smiled. "I don't see why not. And if I meet Ron or Ginny I'll be sure to get you to talk to them. But first, we'll have to test it." She held up the one-way mirror Harry had given her. "I'll go to the far end of the far end of the chamber and try to talk to. If you can hear me, reply back."

Harry nodded. "Sure. I just hope it works."

Hermione smiled, got up, and walked away down the chamber. Harry sat and waited. A minute passed before he thought he heard something in his one-way mirror.

"Harry," said Hermione's voice. "Harry, look in your mirror."

Harry did so and found himself looking into Hermione's face at the far end of the chamber. "Hi Hermione, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," replied Hermione.

"Great," said Harry. "It works. All right, you can keep the one-way mirror I have you."

"All right, I'm coming back to the couch," replied Hermione. Harry saw her start to walk and a few seconds later the screen changed to Harry's reflection again. Then Hermione returned to the couch.

"This is fantastic," said Harry. "I can now talk to you without the Ministry knowing."

"I know," said Hermione, grinning, whose mood had improved dramatically since Harry had come to talk to her.

They talked for a while after that sometimes using the one-way mirrors even though it wasn't necessary. Harry met other muggleborns he knew such as Colin Creevey and Justin Finch-Fletchley. But just as he was conversing with Hermione again through the one-way mirrors, the door going out to the corridor suddenly burst open. Harry looked and saw Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt come in. He nearly dropped his one-way mirror shocked. They looked terrible. They had scars all over their faces along with dried blood. Their clothes were ripped. They spotted Harry and looked at him gravely. Mad-Eye gestured for Harry to follow him.

"Got to go, Hermione," he said. He put the one-way mirror and followed Mad-Eye and Kinsley into the room off of the chamber. Dumbledore looked up shocked.

"Allow me to be frank first, Albus," said Mad-Eye. "We didn't succeed in getting Voldemort. And now he's heading for Hogwarts."


	49. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 48 Return to Hogwarts

Dumbledore surveyed Mad-Eye and Kingsley then looked down and shook his head. "This was a mistake. You needn't tell me the rest. Not with so much at stake." He looked back up. "We are all to get back to Hogwarts immediately."

"But Albus," said Moody, "you have to keep an eye on the muggleborns and when the Ministry finds out you are gone-,"

"That doesn't matter," said Dumbledore, waving his hand. "The safety of my students is my number one priority. Minerva will stay here and guard the muggleborns. Narcissa threatened her. Kingsley, you should stay with her."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Does this mean I'll return to Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes, Harry," answered Dumbledore. "We are to go immediately."

"You can't go by the floo network or use a portkey," said Kingsley with a shrug.

"Which is why I plan to take the Knight Bus," answered Dumbledore. "Now let's go and not waste too much time."

Harry, Moody, and Kingsley followed Dumbledore out into the chamber and headed for the door. As they were passing the nearest sofa, they saw Hermione and Professor McGonagall sitting there. They both jumped up and strode over.

"What's going on, Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore, "stay here and guard the muggleborns. Hogwarts is under attack. Kingsley will stay with you."

"What?" said Hermione. Her eyes flew to Harry's for confirmation. Harry nodded.

"Voldemort will be there any moment if he isn't already there," said Dumbledore. "Once we're there, I'm summoning the Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh, Albus," said Professor McGonagall, "good luck. Are you sure you don't want-,"

"Your services are better suited here," answered Dumbledore. He turned to Kingsley. "And good luck to both of you. Harry, throw your cloak over you. I too will make myself invisible."

Harry did so, and Dumbledore too disappeared even though he had no invisibility cloak. They all entered the corridor outside began walking up the stairs back toward the lifts. Once in, Moody managed to trap Harry and Dumbledore in a corner so no one would walk into them. Once they were in the hall, Moody walked with a limping pace, with Harry and Dumbledore right up close to him on either side. Unfortunately, someone came out of the floo network and walked right over to them. It was Umbridge.

"Well," she said, smiling and looking at Moody. "Don't we look like a wreck today. What happened?"

"Had an accident," growled Moody, vaguely. "I'm going to St. Mungo's. Besides the day's over anyway."

Umbridge smiled. "Have you seen Albus Dumbledore?"

"I saw him guarding the muggleborns," said Moody. "Now please I must really get going."

He steered around her. As they continued walking, Harry glanced back, and Umbridge looked suspiciously back. It made Harry feel uneasy. Once they were outside the Ministry of Magic, Moody flagged down the Knight Bus, and Moody got on first. Unfortunately since Ernie didn't know Harry and Dumbledore were there, he closed on the door just as Harry was stepping through.

"Hey!" said Harry.

"Oh?" said Ernie.

Moody cleared his throat and said, "It's Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore. They're invisible."

Ernie nodded and opened the door again. Then they all got in the front seats, and the Knight Bus took off. Harry felt like he might vomit at the end of the trip, but when he looked out of the window, he thought he might collapse. The Dark Mark was over Hogwarts, and Death Eaters were entering. But in the sky, other witches and wizards were on broomsticks, preparing the land.

Dumbledore smiled. "It seems as if my staff got in contact with the Order," he said. "Let's go, Harry." Harry, Dumbledore, and Moody all got out. Dumbledore turned to them. "Moody, I am to join the Order at the Entrance. I'll get one of the Order members to fly you up to the hospital wing."


	50. Stuck in the Dormitory

Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 49 Stuck in the Dormitory

Harry and Moody waited. They heard shouts and screams. Harry couldn't stand just standing there and letting the battle go on without him. He felt like he should be part of the action. He only hoped his fellow students inside were all right. Then out from the edge of the battle, someone mounted a broomstick and started toward them. As the figure got closer, Harry recognised is as a witch then he smiled in relief. It was Tonks.

"Both of you mount my broom," said Tonks as she reached them. "I'm taking you both up to the hospital wing."

Moody nodded and got on. "How's the battle going, Tonks?"

"I'm not sure," answered Tonks. "Some of the Death Eaters are inside the school even though we have Order members fighting them. Harry, you come and sit between us."

Harry did so, and then Tonks's broom went off into the air. It soared toward Hogwarts. Harry looked down to his right. The battle was waging. He could see flashes of light as curses were sent from both the Order members and Death Eaters. Tonks steered her broom away from the battlefield and up toward the hospital wing. When they were level with a window, Tonks took out her wand and muttered, "Alohomora." The hospital window unlocked, and Tonks bent forward to open it. Then the broom soared in and came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the floor.

Madam Pomfrey who was busy tending to several patients looked up with a start. "You didn't have to make such an entrance!" Then she surveyed Moody. "I'll get you cured at once." She strode over and grabbed Moody by the wrist. Moody stumbled at first, but then managed to follow Madam Pomfrey to a vacant bed.

"Poppy," said Tonks, "While your tending to Mad-Eye, I'll escort Harry back to Gryffindor Tower, shall I?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Yes, that would probably be best."

"But-," began Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Tonks. "But you and the other students are just too precious. So let's go."

Without any attempt to hide his frustration and disappointment, Harry reluctantly walked out with Tonks. While there wasn't any activity on this floor, Harry could hear the sounds of the battle from a few floors down. Death Eaters had indeed entered the school. When they had reached the portrait of the fat lady, Tonks said, "Gillyweed."

The fat lady nodded and swung open. Inside was crowded. Gryffindors huddled around with agitated, concerned, and frightend looks. When they spotted Harry, however, a few smiled with relief and some of them called out his name.

"Harry!"

"It's Harry Potter!"

"He'll tell us what's going on! He'll help us fight!"

Tonks looked disapproving at them. "Silence!" she said. The whole room looked back at her. "I want all of you to remain in your Dormitory. And just in case you decide not to, I'm leaving it with the Prefects to make sure none of you escape. If we see even one of you outside here, It'll mean big trouble for that person and for the Prefects!"

Harry looked back at her. "This is desparate. At least the more experience of us should help-,"

Tonks shook her head at him. "Sorry, Harry. And I'm afraid this includes you too. We have all members of the Order here. We will not be needing any extra help."

"If that's so," piped up Seamus Finnegan, "then how come Death Eaters have already broken in?" A general outcry followed this, but Tonks didn't waver from her position.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "But none of these rules are coming from me. They are coming from Professor Dumbledore and the staff. I repeat there will be serious consequences for anyone who steps a foot out into the passage. I have also warned the fat lady not to let any of you out. I'm going to join the battle now." With that, she turned and walked out, the portrait closing softly behind her.

"We won't put up with this!" shouted Katie Bell.

"Yeah," shouted several voices.

"But how are we going to get out if the fat lady won't let us?" said Neville, shrugging and looking around.

"We'll force her!" shouted a voice. "Threaten to tear her to pieces."

"I don't really think that's such a good idea," said Parvati Patil.

"What do you think, Harry?" said Seamus, turning. "You're our leader. You're the leader of Dumbledore's Army."

In truth, Harry had no idea what to do. He looked toward the fireplace, but knew it was useless if the floo network was being checked.

"Maybe we could somehow get outside and climb a wall," said someone.

"That's too dangerous," said Katie.

If Ron, Hermione, or Ginny was here, this would be the time to talk to them in private about what they would do, but they weren't there, and Harry was left standing to his own defences. He glanced around hopelessly at the expectant faces. He had no idea what to say. Then he heard a knock on a window to his left. He turned and nearly stepped back in surprise. Fred and George were there on broomsticks. They tapped louder and got the whole room's attention.

Harry went to open the window and then Fred and George crashed into the room. Harry looked at them. "What are you two doing here?"

Fred looked up, smiling. "Lending a helping hand. Can't get out into the corridor? No problem."

"We also know the main reason the Death Eaters are here," said George. "Overheard some of the Death Eathers away from the battle planning. They're demanding to know where a certain passage way is that leads to someone named Angus Black."

Harry's thoughts took a turn. He no longer focused on fighting the Death Eaters. He focused on finding that passage way before the Death Eaters did. He looked at Fred and George. "And we're going to find it."


	51. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material

Chapter 50 The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Fred shook his head. "You won't need to find it."

"What?" said Harry. "What do you mean I won't need to? We have to find the secret passageway! Angus Black is down there-,"

"Who's Angus Black?" asked Seamus Finnegan.

Harry turned to him about to say that he'd explain later and then remembered Dumbledore telling him not to tell anything about Angus Black to anybody except for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "I-It's nothing."

"Come off it, Harry," said Neville. "You obviously know something we don't."

"Look, I'll see what I can do later," said Harry and then turned back to Fred and George. "What do you mean I don't need to find it?"

"Percy knows where it is," said Fred. "Lucius Malfoy trusted him enough to tell him."

"Oh," said Harry, now realising what Fred and George meant. "So where is it?"

"He wouldn't tell it to us," said George, "but said something about Hermione passing a one-way mirror over to Ron-,"

"So he must've told Ron to tell me!" said Harry. And without a backward glance he bounded up the stairs into his dormitory so he could talk to Ron alone. He took out the one-way mirror out of his pocket and said, "Ron."

At once his reflection changed into Ron's face in a different room. Harry couldn't see much of it, but guessed it was Percy's apartment in London.

Ron grinned. "Hi mate."

"Hi Ron," said Harry, grinning back. "Tell me what you know."

"Okay, Harry," began Ron, "the secret passageway is in the Dungeons in Snape's classroom."

Harry almost dropped the mirror. He couldn't believe Dumbledore would move the entrance there and trust Snape with it. He couldn't shown it to Narcissa at anytime. But on the other hand, he hadn't yet.

"Where in the Potions classroom?" asked Harry.

"It's just behind Snape's desk," said Ron, shaking his head. "I can't believe Dumbledore would put it there."

"Nor me," said Harry. "So that's where I'll find the piece of paper in the wall."

"That's it," said Ron. "Good luck, Harry. Want to see Ginny?"

"No thank, this is too important," said Harry. "But tell her I love her." After saying goodbye, the screen turned back into Harry's reflection again, and Harry stuffed it his pocket again and hurried back downstairs. A group of expectant fellow Gryfindors and Fred and George looked at him.

"All right," he said. He turned to Fred and George. "Let's go. Once we're outside, I'll tell you where I need to go-,"

"Don't you mean 'we'?" said Seamus Finnegan. The group mumbled in agreement.

Harry turned back to looked at them. "Look, last year when I took five friends with me in the Department of Mysteries, it didn't exactly turn out well."

"But it might have turned out even worse for you if we weren't there," countered Neville. "I say at least some of us should go with you."

"Yeah, but-," began Harry, but then the portrait opened again. Harry stared at the person who had come in. It was Luna Lovegood. The other Gryffindors stared at her as well. Luna Lovegood walked toward Harry as if it was perfectly normal for her to be in the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Hello Harry," she said. "I have the rest of Dumbledore's Army gathered. So are we going to go down this secret passageway?"

Harry froze, but then turned swiftly to Fred and George, his eyes narrowing. Fred and George wore guilty expressions.

"Oh, come on, Harry," said Fred. "All right we gathered Dumbledore's Army without your knowing, but let's face it, you're not going down that secret passageway alone."

Harry pursed his lips, unable to reply. He turned back to the others. "You know what might happen if any of the Order members let alone the Death Eaters find out we're outside our dormitories. If any of you get in trouble or get hurt, I'll be my fault."

Seamus shrugged. "Don't worry, Harry. We won't blame you for anything that goes wrong. And only about half of Dumbledore's Army are here really. The other half were taken away, because they were muggleborns or blood traitors."

Harry nodded. "Fine. I'm taking Dumbledore's Army, but no one else." He turned back to Fred and George. "All right, let's go."

George nodded. "Great, Harry. We'll drop all of you off at the library. Then go down to the Dungeons."

Harry frowned. "That's going to be really tricky without being seen if the battle is already on the lower floors."

"Well," said Fred, "it's either that or not take action at all."

"All right," said George, "enough talking. Time to take action. We'll take the Dumbledore's Army Gryffindors who will be coming with us."

Some Gryffindors stepped forward who included Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati Patil, and Katie Bell.

Harry, bothered by the fact that some people who were in Dumbledore's Army were in the lower years, automatically said, "And I don't think I'll be taking anyone who's in third year or below."

An outburst happened, but quickly subsided as the students in the lower years quickly and reluctantly agreed. Then Harry turned back to Fred George and said, "We're ready."

"All right," said Fred, opening a window again. He scanned the group. "We'll have to make two trips it looks like. We'll take two to a broom. Harry, you go first."

Harry and Seamus loaded onto a broom with Fred at the head. "Ready?" he said. "George will be right behind me with some others."

"Ready," Harry and Seamus called out.

Fred took off out of the window into the night sky. Harry and Seamus had to hold on tight. They could barely see the ground, several yards below them. They went around the castle and down a couple of floor, finally arriving at a window in the library. Someone inside saw them and opened it up, and the broom came to an abrupt landing on the library floor.

Fred, Harry, and Seamus got off and looked around them. Harry could see the other Dumbledore's Army's members already there waiting for them.

"All right, Harry," said Fred, "I'll be back." And he took off out the window to fetch more Gryffindors.


	52. The Battle

Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 51 The Battle

Harry looked around the library. The students looked at him and smiled, excited. Harry smiled back. George came in with Lavender and Parvati. He then took off after George, and after three trips, they managed to get the Gryffindor members in the library. Then everyone turned to look at Harry.

"All right," began Harry, "we have to fight our way down to the dungeons. As soon as we're out in the corridor, be alert for any Death Eaters. You're all to follow me to the Dungeons and to not deviate. Fred and George will always be in the rear so no one falls behind. I think a good idea is to know how many we have here…" Harry counted and found that there were 46 of them in total, including Fred and George. "All right, any questions?"

"What if we're attacked or an Order member sees us?" asked Terry Boot.

"Fight back," answered Harry back. "This is no risk free endeavour as I hope Fred and George told you about." He glanced over at Fred and George whom pretended to cough into their fists. He looked back at the crowd. "Any other questions? Good. Then I think we'll leave."

Harry unlocked the library doors, and the DA started heading out with Harry in the lead. The corridor was dark, and the students cast "Lumos" to see more clearly. Down below they could hear the fighting, but it was no where near where they were now. They made their way to the Grand Staircase and started heading down. As they went down, the noise got louder, and Harry's heart started beating more rapidly. When they reached the third floor, they could tell the battle was right below them. Harry stopped and turned around.

"Turn off your wands as you pass here," he said. "The lights are on down below. Follow me and tread extra carefully."

Harry started down to the second floor. Now he could really hear the battle going on. Then out onto the staircase came a wizard. He looked at Harry and the group, and his eyes widened. He smiled.

"Expell-," began the wizard, but Harry was faster.

"Stupefy," said Harry, pointing his wand at the Death Eater. The Death Eater froze, releasing his wand, and fell.

"Someone's there!" shouted a voice. "Someone hit Macnair!"

Then out into the corridor came another figure, this time a witch. She smiled up at Harry. "Well, well, Potter," she said, preparing to do a curse, but Harry flew the 'Stupefy' curse at Bellatrix Lestrange as well. She fell.

"Quick! Past them!" said Harry. And he dove down and went passed the figures of Macnair and Bellatrix. The students followed, but then Harry heard one of them scream. He looked back and saw more Death Eaters come out of the corridor, flinging curses at the students. Harry prepared to go back up, but Seamus, who was right behind him, stopped him.

"It's no use, Harry," he said. "Keep going. It's only a couple of more floors down to the dungeons."

Harry turned back and headed downwards. More Death Eaters appeared at the first floor landing. Harry and DA members closest to him prepared to curse them. They sent many curses at them, but then another one came out and said, 'Stupefy', pointing his wand at Seamus. Seamus fell backwards, knocking over the student behind him. Harry glanced back at the second floor landing. Fred and George were there flying curses this way and that with students there helping them, but it looked like a few got hit. Harry turned back and he and the other students ran into the Death Eaters flying curses at them. Harry and a few others manage to barge through.

They were nearing the Dungeons. As Harry entered the Dungeon corridor, he found a few Death Eaters there as well as some Order members there, including Snape. Snape turned to him and looked at him wide eyed.

"Potter!" he spat. "What do you think you're doing outside your dormitory?"

"No time to explain, Professor!" shouted Harry back as he and the surviving others again flew curses and barged through the Death Eaters and the Order members.

Harry raced toward the Potions classroom. He looked back. He was glad to see some of the students were still with them. They had had the element of surprise. Most of the Death Eaters, as well as most of the Order members, looked shocked. A few Death Eaters still went after them, and Harry and the others did their best to send curses at them. As Harry entered the Potions classroom, he let in five of the students and shut the door. Among the five who were with him, Luna Lovegood was among them.

"Luna," said Harry, "Go and looked for the piece of paper in the wall behind Snape's desk. Don't pull it out. Just say that you've found it. And don't mention what it is in case the Death Eaters overhear you."

Luna nodded and took off toward Snape's desk.

Harry let open the classroom door again. More students piled in, but Death Eaters tried to get in too. Harry and the others flew curses at them. The last student to come in was Michael Corner. Harry turned to him.

"Are there any more of you in the Dungeon corridor?" he asked.

Michael shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "The rest of them are with Fred and George on the Grand Staircase."

"Thanks," said Harry, swinging the door shut.

"I found it, Harry!" called Luna.

"All right, everyone follow me!" called Harry. "Pull it out, Luna!"

Luna did so and at once the great doorway appeared. She gave the piece of paper to Harry. But just then the door burst open and in came the Death Eaters in numbers.

"Now!" shouted Harry. "All of you through the doorway!" He turned around to fly a few curses about. Some of the Death Eaters stumbled, but some still flew curses back. All of the remaining students managed to get inside the doorway, however. Then Harry went inside himself and the passageway shut itself.


	53. Down the Secret Passageway

Chapter 52 Down the Secret Passageway

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 52 Down the Secret Passageway

Harry took a breath. He could still hear the sounds of the Death Eaters in the Potions classroom. The others had stopped too and were looking back at him. Harry looked around. The walls along the corridor were golden with a golden ceiling with light fixtures. A red carpet went along down the floor. Harry looked at the others.

"I don't think the Death Eaters can get through," he said, "So I think it's best if we count everyone to see who's here."

The others mumbled in agreement. Harry counted and found there were 30 of them. The remaining 16 were still out, many of them probably stunned by spells or worse. He found that, among others, Seamus, Terry, and Parvati were missing. He was torn between deciding to go onward and deciding to go back and help those who hadn't made it through.

"Harry, there's nothing we can do about the others who have been left behind," said Neville, reading his mind. "The best we can do is just to continue onward. Besides, it's not just Death Eaters out there, but Order members as well. They'll protect the others."

Harry nodded, although he wasn't sure about this, and they all continued down the passageway. It didn't go straight all the way, but had turns in it as well. Soon they were far enough away that they could hardly hear the battle anymore. After Harry made another turn, he stopped, confused. The others behind him stopped as well, looking just as confused.

The passageway branched off in two directions.

Harry had to blink several times before taking in what his eyes were telling him. He had expected it take them straight to Angus Black, not to branch off like this. And it didn't seem likely the two branches joined up again, because they both went a long way down and were at right angles to each other. Harry turned back to the others. They all looked perplexed.

"Now what are we doing to do?" asked Harry.

"Well, if we take one of them," said Luna, "there's at least a fifty percent chance we're taking the right one."

"I know what we can do," said a Ravenclaw boy. "We'll split up."

Harry shook his head. "Splitting up is the last thing we want to do now."

"Why, Harry?" asked Neville. "No one is chasing us. The Death Eaters haven't broken through-,"

"That doesn't mean they won't soon," said Harry.

"But they aren't coming any closer," said Anthony Goldstein. "I can't hear the battle at all now, can you?"

"No, but-," began Harry.

"Come on, Harry," said Neville. "15 of us one way, 15 of us the other way. We're well numbered."

"Actually," said Luna, walking a little down the one branching to the right, "If I see correctly, there are forks in the pathway to come as well. I see another pathway, branching off this one way down there."

Harry closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Neville was looking at him.

"Come on, Harry," he said. "Look, if we run into too many forks, none of us will bother going down any of them. We'll stay in groups of at least five. That should be good enough."

Harry nodded. "Fine. No groups of less than five."

The group began splitting itself up. Harry and his group took the left pathway, while the other group took the right. Just as Harry rounded the next turn, however, he came across another fork. Five of Harry's group went down the pathway on the left, while the rest went down the right. Then they met up with another fork and the group split up again: five going down the right pathway, Harry and the rest going down the left pathway. They met up with several forks more, and the group resisted breaking up again, choosing pathways at random. Sometimes there were forks that had three or four branches and not just two. When Harry felt he had enough of this and was quite sure he would never be able to find his way back to the entrance, he came across a golden archway, leading what looked like into a room. He went slowly towards it and entered.

The room was huge, even bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The floor had golden tiles, and the walls and ceiling were all golden coloured with pillars near them. Shelves took up the room, going up to the ceiling, not unlike shelves Harry had encountered in the Department of Mysteries. And on these shelves appeared folders or what looked like folders. Harry was about to walk farther when he heard footsteps. He turned to the right and saw someone making their way towards them.


	54. Angus Black

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 53 Angus Black

The figure stopped and looked at Harry and his group. He had smooth golden hair and a golden beard. He frowned and moved closer. Harry stood where he was not moving a step forward or backward. When the figure was only a few feet away, he stopped and stared at Harry for several moments.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why have you come? Dumbledore wouldn't risk someone coming down here, unless it was important, but you look too young to belong to the staff."

Harry swallowed. The man's suspicious tone was unnerving.

"We're students," said a Hufflepuff boy next to Harry.

"As I figured," said the man waving a dismissive hand. "All the more reason for you not to be here. This is no place for students. I don't know how you got down here and I don't care-,"

"Sirius would care," said Harry, crossing his arms. "Sirius Black. He was your cousin, wasn't he?"

The man's eyes widened. Then his gaze narrowed down on Harry. "Let me guess, Harry Potter," he said.

"And you must be Angus Black the Half Blood Prince and Information Keeper," replied Harry.

The man nodded. "That's right. Now tell me your business here, Harry Potter."

Harry's lips tightened. "Hogwarts is under attack. Death Eaters have entered the school."

"And you decided to be part of it, did you?" said Angus Black. "Yes, I know about your adventures at Hogwarts. I know how you went up against Voldemort in all your years here with the exception of the third, but still producing a patronus charm that drove away all those Dementors. So you brought four students with you this time, did you? Actually you brought more, didn't you? And they went into all those forks within the maze to find me, didn't they?"

"If I had known it would be a maze maybe I wouldn't have bothered coming," replied Harry doing his best to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Angus shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. They'll turn up somewhere around here. They aren't totally lost forever. And I do know the way back to the entrance."

"Well, that's good," said Lavender who was with Harry's group. "When they turn up, we'll plan what we're going to do next."

"You shouldn't even be part of the battle let alone down here," said Angus, shaking his head. "Dumbledore planned for all the students to stay in their dormitories."

"Look, Mr. Black," said Harry who was beginning to think that it was a big mistake coming down here, "We were just worried about your protection. Voldemort's after you."

"I know he's after me," said Angus. He waved his hand toward the shelves. "He's after these. All this information. Everyone's innermost thoughts, fears, and secrets, it's all here. I could very well pick up a folder right now and read right off of the paper that is produced inside what each of you are thinking."

The thought unnerved Harry. "But why would a place be created for the sole purpose of storing all the information in the world? And why isn't it used, for example, to solve unsolved crimes?"

"It's not the information keeper's job to disclose such things," replied Angus gravely. "Even I don't allow myself to look at what is written down simply for the fun of it. It doesn't work that way. I can only show you information that deals with you personally and only you."

"So in the case of a crime," said Lavender, "such as a murder, the only one who are allowed to show who the murderer is is the murderer himself?"

Angus nodded his head. "That's the way it is."

"Sounds kind of useless," said Harry.

Angus shook his head. "Not at all. It allows one to analyze their lifelines. To look back on memories long forgotten. To replay previous scenes that took place earlier in our lives exactly as they happened. After all, our memories are fallible. I've had a few customers over the years since I became information keeper, although I haven't had any recently. Dumbledore thinks it best if I just keep hidden for the time being with Voldemort on the move. Voldemort and his Death Eaters managed to get information out of me that last time he was in power."

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to look at any scenes earlier in his life, certainly none that took place at the Dursleys, but he could see it might be useful to some people. It worried him how Voldemort had taken advantage of the information supply thought. He looked at Angus Black again. "What information was that?"

Angus's expression softened and he looked down. Then back up. "The information that killed your parents, Harry."

Before Angus could explain more, Harry heard voices and footsteps. They seemed to come from further into the room. Then out of a corridor came students. They looked at Harry and smiled.

"There you are Harry!"

"We were wondering what happened to you!"

"Ah," said Angus, turning to look at them. "It looks like some of your group is here."

"Hi guys-," said Harry, taking a step forward, but then they heard something crashing from somewhere. And they heard more voices. But they weren't students' voices. Harry's blood froze as he heard several nasty older voices sounding within somewhere outside the room, shouting to each other and shouting spells and curses.

The Death Eaters had entered.


	55. The Prophecy Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 54 The Prophecy Revealed

All of the students fumbled for their wands automatically. Angus took out his own.

"Stay in this room," he said. "There should be Order members out there also. I'll go and help them. We'll also look for your other friends." With that, he ran toward the passageway Harry had entered from and joined the noise of the battle.

Harry stood still. He was tempted to go out and join in, but then remembered what Angus had said. Voldemort had managed to get information out of Angus Black. Maybe they were better off guarding the place with its information. He looked at the group. "How many passageways are there into this room?"

"I don't know, Harry," said Lavender. She looked around. "There's a lot though, maybe thirty."

Harry shook his head. They couldn't guard them all at once. Then he heard other students' voices sounding down several passageways. Several students entered.

"We're over here," said Harry, calling out as he moved around to make sure they all saw him.

"It's Harry!"

"I knew this passage had to lead somewhere!"

"We can fight the Death Eaters now."

As the students gathered around Harry, Harry counted them. There were 20 of them in total. That meant 10 were still lost in the passageways.

"What are we going to do now, Harry?" called out Luna.

"I say we fight the Death Eaters!" called out a voice. There were shouts of agreement.

Harry shook his head. "It's not that simple-,"

"Oh, isn't it, Potter?" said a sneering female voice.

Harry froze. Then from around the corner appeared Ballatrix Lestrange with no other than the traitor Elphias Doge.

"Well, well, Potter," said Elphias, smiling. "I do hope you do appreciate my disclosing of your lessons with the public. You see, Potter, it isn't good to keep secrets."

Harry glared at him. "You certainly kept one to yourself all this time."

Elphias grinned. "And the Dark Lord's not very happy with your potions master. You weren't there when Voldemort tortured Snape. It was delightful. That slimeball got what he deserved."

Despite Harry's loathing for Snape, it didn't compare with his loathing for Elphias Doge, and he found himself pitying Snape. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"Oh, have no fear, Potter," said Bellatrix. "Snape's still alive. No, the Dark Lord only feels that perhaps a simple goodbye kiss would do the trick."

Harry drew in a breath in shock.

"That's right, Potter," said Bellatrix. "But the Dark Lord intends to deal with Snape at the end. That is, when we've won the battle. My goodness, the Ministry will be throwing Order members into Azkaban pretty fast after this."

"Now to get to what we've come for," said Elphias Doge, raising his wand. "Accio prophecy paper."

Harry watched in fascination as a piece of paper from a top shelf floated out of a folder and through the air. It was too high for him or any of the others to reach up and catch. At last it came into Elphias Doge's outstretched hand. He took hold of it and grinned at Harry.

"You see, Potter, your mission to the Department of Mysteries last year was absolutely useless. Not only did your pathetic godfather die, but your destroying of the record of the prophecy last year was for nothing. You see," he said, holding up the piece of paper, "this has the record of the prophecy on it-,"

"NO!" shouted Harry. He leaped forward his wand at the ready, but Elphias was too quick with him.

"Rictusempra," said Elphias. Harry fell backwards.

Then other people entered the room, and Harry heard the sounds of curses flying and then some of the students joining in. He got up and aimed his wand as he saw a few Death Eaters running down the aisle between two of the shelves toward him.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry. He yelled it again and again at the Death Eaters as each one of them toppled over. Curses were sprung at him, but Harry managed to avoid them.

"Harry!" shouted a voice. Harry turned and saw Mad-Eye Moody approach him. "Stay close to me! And I saw what Elphias had in his hand. He has the prophecy now, Harry. But let's just concentrate on the battle."

Harry nodded, and he and Moody moved through the aisles. When Harry had reached the outer wall again, he saw Elphias Doge run out into a passageway.

"Master!" he yelled. "I have it! The prophecy! I have it!"

At once, Harry felt the battle moving as several Order members and Death Eaters heard Elphias. Some of the Order members ran after Elphias as did some of the Death Eaters. Harry and Moody went down the passageway as well.

At the first intersection stood Voldemort with Elphias next to him.

"What a treat!" shouted Voldemort. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Harry slowed down. Voldemort now knew the prophecy. There was nothing he could do.


	56. Snape, the Story, and the Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 55 Snape, the Story, and the Dark Lord

Out from another corridor came another Death Eater and this one made Harry snarl. Lucius Malfoy walked casually toward them, waving his wand about in a careless fashion. He grinned.

"Of all the ways this could've turned out," he said. "We succeed again just like at the Department of Ministries, only this time the right people will get thrown into Azkaban afterwards."

"Shut up, Malfoy," snarled Moody. "You haven't won the battle yet."

"We haven't, have we?" said Lucius.

Moody, ignoring Lucius, turned to Harry. "Harry, get behind me. The other members will look after you now."

McGonagall arrived on scene and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Potter. Let's get you out of here."

"Ah, Minerva," said Lucius, grinning, "Narcissa has been wondering where you were. We might like a kiss be given to you as well as Severus."

"Neither of them is going to receive the Dementor's kiss," spat Harry at him.

Lucius laughed. "Is that the first time you've stood up to that slimeball, Potter? What chances do you think you have of stopping us? As you can see, the Dark Lord knows the prophecy now and all of your friends are in danger because of your blind faith just like at the Department of Mysteries."

"That's enough, Lucius," replied Voldemort. "Let me speak to him."

Voldemort slowly came forward, and Harry felt his scar hurting again. Professor McGonagall was still holding on to him, and none of the Order members retreated. Some, in fact, came forward.

"It's just going to be you and me, Potter," said Voldemort quietly. "Just you and me. One of us is going to have to die since I've marked you as my equal. And since it is so blatantly obvious who'll survive, I'll do what the prophecy says fast enough-,"

"No, you won't!" said a voice.

Voldemort swung around. Dumbledore had arrived with his wand raised.

"Get away from him, Tom," he said. "You've caused enough mayhem on us all."

"Dumbledore," said Voldemort. "A battle between you and me then-,"

"Not without me," said another voice. And then Snape arrived, his wand raised also.

Lucius glared at Snape, walking toward him. "You traitor! You have betrayed us all! And Draco always told us you were his best teacher here."

"That's not saying much, seeing as he disliked the others so much," said Snape, smiling.

"You dare come to me!" snarled Voldemort, rounding on Snape. "I'll summon the Dementors right now."

"He is at my aid, because he wanted to be and is my friend," said Dumbledore. "He's not a servant of mine like he was with you, Tom. But that's just something you don't understand."

"Don't tease me of your ridiculous philosophies of love, Dumbledore!" spat Voldemort. "I don't care why he's here, just the fact he is here and will be receiving the Dementor's kiss."

"Enough is enough, Tom," repeated Dumbledore, "You have-,"

"Albus," said Snape. "Let me deal with him."

Voldemort cast his eyes on Snape in surprise and fury. He took a step forward. "You, Snape! You dare fight with your old master! Very well then if you insist."

"I remember the day you recruited me into your ranks," said Snape, raising his wand and starting to circle around Voldemort. "Don't you remember how you told me I couldn't be friends with Petunia Evans anymore?"

Voldemort snarled. "How dare you bring her into my memory again. It's enough that I remember her everytime I look at Potter! That muggle who loved dark magic!"

Harry's jaw dropped. He couldn't have heard right.

"Petunia Evans was tempted into the curses I used to perform," said Snape, smiling. "And under the misguidance of our dear old friend Lucius we learned more Dark Magic. Lucius, however, threw a few curses at Petunia to get her to stop being a tag along with us as we learned more Dark Magic. Petunia completely distrusted me after that since she remained firm that I was in on the idea of throwing curses at her and so hated magic after that."

Lucius looked almost as furious as Voldemort. He started walking toward Snape. "My Lord, this traitor should be dealt with immediately. We cannot allow him to waste like this."

"Quite right, Lucius," said Voldemort, raising his wand. "I will summon the Dementors immediately to get him out of the way."

"You will not!" growled Moody with his wand raised toward Voldemort. "Stupef-,"

"Alastor!" called out Dumbledore, but it was too late.

"Crucio!" called out Voldemort.

Moody went down on the ground, screaming.

"Let him go, Tom!" shouted Dumbledore. "Stupefy!"

Voldemort was knocked from his position almost to the ground. Moody got up. Lucius came forward with his wand raised.

"Avada-,"

"Rictusempra!" called out Snape. Lucius fell backwards.

Then Elphias Doge came forward from out of the crowd and screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" at Moody before anyone could respond.

Moody fell to the ground without further movement.


	57. Voldemort Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 56 Voldemort Gone

"Stupefy!" shouted Professor McGonagall, pointing her wand at Elphias Doge. He fell backwards onto the ground.

"No!" shouted Harry, looking down at Moody.

Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, the main thing is the students' safety. Lead them away. We must protect them."

Professor McGonagall moved backwards. "This way students."

Harry was forced to follow. As he glanced back he saw Dumbledore, Snape, Voldemort, and Lucius back in battle with others crowding in to help either side. Other Order members helped Professor McGonagall guard the students as they ran through passages that Harry guessed would lead back to Hogwarts. He wished he could've stayed and fought. He couldn't believe Moody had been killed.

As Harry ran through the maze back toward the entrance way, he and the others stopped in their tracks. Far ahead he could see dark shapes gliding their way towards him. The Dementors were coming.

"Down here!" shouted Professor McGonagall, pointing to a side passage. She, Harry, and the others followed their way in and didn't stop running. They rounded several corners, went down several more passages, until they all had to stop for breath. Professor McGonagall breathed a few times before looking back at everyone.

"How is everyone? Are you all here?"

"They're all here, Minerva," said a voice behind them all.

Harry spun around and looked to see Angus Black. He was frowning with seriousness.

"If you don't mind, Minvera, I'll take the group from here. I know a secret place where I can take them all, while you fight off the Dementors."

"You do?" asked Professor McGonagall, rising her eyebrows. She sighed. "Very well then. You may take them. But you are responsible for all of them."

Angus Black nodded his head grimly.

"Follow this wizard, everyone," she called. "I'm going back to help Dumbledore." Then she turned around and walked back the direction they had come from.

"No time to lose all of you," said Angus. "Follow me please."

They all walked through several corridors until they stopped. Angus Black looked toward a wall and tapped his wand against the wall. At once a small doorway formed, and Angus turned back to the group.

"All right, all of you in now," he said.

No one dared disagree with him. They all made their way in into what looked like a living room, only it had no windows. Once they were inside, Angus went in and the doorway disappeared to be replaced with solid wall again.

Harry went over to a sofa and sat down and tried to be comfortable. It was hard though. With everyone at war here, he was frustrated with being secluded.

Then there was a knock on the other side of the wall.

Angus walked over and tapped the wall again with his wand. The doorway appeared and there stood Dumbledore.

"It's all right," he said. "Voldemort is gone. We were able to ward off the Dementors. But Severus will have to go into hiding. Lucius is going to arrange that the Ministry has Severus arrested."


	58. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 57 Aftermath

Harry lay sprawled on his four-poster in the Gryffindor dormitory. A copy of the Daily Prophet was by his side with the following headline:

Professor Severus Snape kills respected Ministry auror Mad-Eye Moody

Harry had thrown down the paper in disgust without reading a single word of the rest of the article. It was too much for him. With Lucius Malfoy in control of the Ministry, it would be even harder to defeat Voldemort now. He discussed the matter with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny using the one-way mirror. All of the muggleborns and 'blood traitors' were still down at the Ministry. All of Hogwarts' final exams were cancelled although there were no celebrations to this news with the exception of maybe a few Slytherins.

All of the students that had followed Harry down the passageway had survived, although most of them spent a few days in the hospital wing. A few of them even went to St. Mungo's for at least a week. Harry dreaded how he had put them all in danger yet again. Nothing had worked out right. It had been like at the Department of Mysteries.

At the moment, Neville walked in. Harry sat up.

"Hi Harry," said Neville, "just go back from the hospital wing."

"Oh," said Harry noncommittally.

"Yeah," said Neville. He sighed and, reading the gloomy look on Harry's face, said, "Don't worry, Harry, everything will turn out fine."

"No, it won't," said Harry. "Nothing will be fine until Voldemort is defeated."

Neville shrugged. "Surely you don't regret trying-,"

"It was the Department of Mysteries all over again, Neville," said Harry in a sharper tone than he had intended. "Only worse. Can't you see?"

"I certainly don't regret what we did," said Neville. "It was an adventure. You should take it easy, Harry."

Harry pursed his lips. He didn't bother replying, afraid of what he might say.

Neville cleared his throat. "When I left the hospital wing, Professor Dumbledore was there. He said he wanted to see you. Anytime is good for him. Password's shortbread"

"In that case," said Harry, getting up. "I might as well go see him now." And he walked out of the dormitory without another word.

When he arrived in Professor Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was sitting calmly and patiently behind his desk. He smiled and looked up at Harry.

"Harry," he said, smiling. "Pull up a chair and sit down."

Harry did so, although he didn't even try to smile.

"Well," said Dumbledore. "It's our annual meeting again. It seems like we've met around this time every year." His smile faded in seeing Harry's expression. "I don't want you to take what happened down in the passageways the wrong way, Harry."

"First Sirius, now Moody," said Harry. He looked up at Dumbledore. "Who will it be next? You?"

"If I am next I'm sure the sacrifice will be worth it," replied Dumbledore. He paused. "Angus Black has gone. He told me explicitly afterwards that it is useless to try to use him to keep information safe. He and his hiding place are no longer connected to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "He was too much of a risk, wasn't he?"

"More of risk than I would've thought of," replied Dumbledore. "I can't have him here. Death Eaters would be demanding to be let in every other week at least."

"Narcissa Malfoy is always here if you count her," said Harry.

"I meant Death Eaters breaking into the castle like a few days ago," said Dumbledore patiently.

"And Snape's story was true, wasn't it?" said Harry, his heart beating a little faster. "About him and Aunt Petunia."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head. "And the Dursleys are nowhere near better. They're still in St. Mungo's." He shook his head. "It was a nasty attack."

"So I won't have to go back to Privet Drive again this summer?" asked Harry, his voice raising a little.

Dumbledore pursed his lips. "Well, certainly not with the Dursleys," he said. He looked back down and then back up at Harry. "You will be spending at least the first part of your summer with Professor Nelson."

Harry looked back up shocked, and Dumbledore smiled in seeing Harry's expression.

"It's for the best, Harry," he said. "Your relatives' house has a charm on it, which I have stretched to include Professor Nelson's house next door. And now that Voldemort knows the prophecy, the situation is more perilous than ever. I would like you stay there for at least a few days of the beginning of summer. And I'm sure," he continued with a smile, looking over his half-moon spectacles, "that Professor Nelson will not be a blabbermouth when you're there."

Harry smiled a little, but he couldn't believe he would have to return to Privet Drive after all. He was really hoping he could go to the Burrow and see the Weasleys first thing. Then he remembered that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny wouldn't be there and he felt dejected.

"You may go to someplace safe after that," said Dumbledore. "For example, the Burrow. And this hasn't been reported yet, but someone from the Ministry told me that Lucius Malfoy is going to let the students he has in the Ministry go home. You'll see Ron, Ginny, and Hermione before long."

Harry felt relieved. He let a grin spread across his face. Then he remembered something else. "Sir, has Snape got into hiding now?"

"Yes, Harry, _Professor _Snape has gone into hiding, but I cannot tell you where," said Dumbledore. "Only the most dedicated Order members know that. Looks like we'll be needing a new Potions master, instead of a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor next year." He chucked then. Harry laughed a little too.


	59. A Battle to be Fought

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter material. Everything except the characters Sarah Nelson and Angus Black as well as the plot are owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 58 A Battle to Be Fought

The last day of term arrived. Harry was still feeling a little depressed, but knowing that he would soon see Ron, Ginny, and Hermione again, it didn't seem all that bad. He had talked to them using the one-way mirror, and they were even more excited than he was. Ginny sent him all the love she could, which made him even happier.

Professor Nelson confirmed Dumbledore's plan for Harry to stay with her.

"Professor Dumbledore says you can take either the Hogwarts Express back or you can come back with me," she said when Harry was in her office. She smiled. "Which do you prefer?"

"I'll take the Hogwarts Express," said Harry, hoping he hadn't answered too quickly to seem rude.

Professor Nelson smiled. "Very well then. I'll see you at Kings Cross then."

Many of the students also said goodbye to Harry. No one blamed Harry for what happened the night they all went down to the secret passageway. At the end-of-term feast, though, Harry's spirits were dampened when Narcissa Malfoy stood up and granted the house cup to Slytherin and also to give her any news regarding the whereabouts of Severus Snape.

Then Neville leaned across the table to Harry and whispered, "It's all right, Harry. Let Slytherin have the house cup. We have more important things to do."

Harry nodded in agreement and still enjoyed the feast.

Then he got packed and ready to go and got onto the Hogwarts Express. He sat with Neville and Luna where they played Exploding Snap and read from the Quibbler.

"Since the Daily Prophet hasn't been totally accurate on the attack in Hogwarts-,"

Harry snorted. "It hasn't been accurate at all."

"Exactly," said Luna. "I could ask Dad to have the true story in the Quibbler."

"That could be risky," said Harry. "Lucius might get the Ministry after me."

"It's better than nothing, Harry," said Neville.

"And there are people who do take the Quibbler seriously," said Luna. "At least they would get to know what really happened."

"I'll think about it," said Harry. He would want to ask Dumbledore first just to make sure it was alright with him if he told what really happened. And if Narcissa Malfoy was going to be back at Hogwarts next year, which she probably would be, then no doubt she would be upon Harry if he decided to publish his story in the Quibbler.

As the train slowed down to platform 9 ¾, Harry knew he had a battle before him to fight. But unless there was a Death Eater attack over the next few days, he thought he would take the time to relax before entering it.

The End.


End file.
